My Big Fat Vamp Honeymoon
by Hippychik
Summary: Sequal to So I Married A Dead Guy.  Sookie and Eric's bonded union strengthens and deepens as Sookie also gains control of her new power.  Easy on the drama with lots of fun and yummy lemons.  Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

***This wouldn't be possible without Charlaine Harris's brilliant imagination. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Hello again and thanks for stopping by. I'm overwhelmed by the positive response to my initial FF attempt and truly flattered by all the kind reviews. I could wax poetic about how reviews are like crack to an amateur writer..HINT HINT..However, I'm anxious to get started so here we go. When last we left our favorite couple, they were preparing to enjoy some much needed downtime. This is where we come in. **

**Chapter 1**

"**You will visit the blood contracted royals no more than three nights each and we will find if the king's chief lieutenant acted alone or had help from the other kingdoms. When you've completed this task Viking, you will take your bonded to your mountain. There, my sister will see to her training and you won't be disturbed."**

**Eric and I had been summoned by the Ancient Pythoness. It was the night after our presentation/repledging and we were supposed to be on an uninterrupted honeymoon. I was annoyed to say the least, but thankfully, Eric was sending me a steady supply of serenity.**

**My gift the A.P. referred to was what I called my "Sun Power" and it was given by her twin sister and creator of the fae, The Oracle. Though the sisters had fought since the dawn of time, both agreed I'd need to learn how to control my new supernatural ability. I guessed the fact that I'd accidentally decimated a very expensive hotel suite along with five rogue vampires and the remains of their asshole in charge Victor Madden, had a lot to do with it. Sunlight had literally exploded from my body and the only things to survive the fallout were myself and Eric. Although I was a bit miffed this trip would cut into my much wanted viking time, I was on board with the plan. I knew nothing of my power or how to control it and the possibility I could accidentally send my sort of stepdaughter Pam to her final death unnerved me.**

"**And what of my king?" Eric questioned and as if on queue, horrible shrieking came from within the walls. I didn't need to ask. It was Felipe De Castro and he was paying a terrible price for Victor's transgressions. **

**The king, along with every royal who'd survived Rhodes, had signed a contract sealed in the A.P.'s blood. It swore a blood oath no harm would befall us while we were in their realm. Unfortunately, Victor Madden hadn't shared His Majesty's convictions and attempted to kidnap and turn me right under the king's nose. Even though Eric and I made it out alive and undead while Victor and his cronies didn't, Felipe was still held responsible.**

"**We are extracting the blood payment at the moment," the A.P. replied. "However, before we removed his right arm,"…ICK!…"he signed the financial restitution. Per your request Sheriff, payment made in gold and placed in your vault as well as the deeds to both suites." She paused and cast her blind eyes in my direction. "Child, are you certain you won't take more than one million?"**

**I was stunned and my knees began to buckle. Eric quickly took me in his arms and steadied me. "My Lover," he said softly, calm and reassurance radiating through the bond. "I know you think it a fortune, but if it were up to me, I'd bankrupt Felipe. Victor, his **_**SECOND**_**, committed a blood offence and we still don't know if the king was involved."**

"**We will know soon enough," the A.P. cackled and her eyes glowed an eerie red. **

**I slumped into Eric's cool embrace while a fresh wave of pride washed over me. My viking held my face in his massive hands and his piercing blue eyes gripped mine. "Min ****Älskling Fru," he said gently. "You are an honorable woman and I know you don't want to appear greedy. But, one million to Felipe is what you humans call…petty cash. However, I'll respect your decision as long as you feel justice was served." **

**I took a deep breath and a step back, gaining new strength from our bond. How do you put a monetary value on your life? And, how much money were we dealing with? I mulled it over a few moments before giving up and asking, "what do you think is fair, Eric?"**

"**No less than twenty million," he replied firmly and I gulped. This must be how lottery winners feel when their final number matches. **

"**Umm, ok but only if the Pythoness approves." I still couldn't comprehend what was happening. **_**"Survive a vampire kidnapping, win twenty million IN GOLD."**_

"**The price is an acceptable, albeit meager amount," the A.P. said earning another quiet gasp from me. Felipe must be the definition of **_**old money**_**. The Pythoness continued. "The kingdom will finance the Britlingen bodyguards I've summoned to accompany you as well as the two sent to aid your child in your absence, thereby securing your area."**

**Eric bowed his head respectfully. "You honor us Ancient One. When would you have us leave?"**

"**Tomorrow night," the A.P. replied. "California is expecting you. Work your way East before going abroad. That is all." Eric bowed again and squeezed my hand, prompting me to do the same.**

"**Thank you Ma'am," I said politely as Eric grasped my arm and led me away.**

**My mind was a buzzing plethora of questions. Like who was in control of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas? Based on what I'd heard, Felipe wasn't in any condition to rule. How far abroad were we going? Could I obtain a passport in time? How long would we be gone? My viking must have felt my inner turmoil because the bond opened wider and filled with love and adoration as he held me close.**

"**You did well My Lover," he whispered into my ear. "I am proud to call you wife."**

"**Thank you Honey," I smiled weakly. "Glad one of us is."**

**Eric made what sounded like an exasperated sigh. "Dear One, why must you continue to degrade yourself and your deeds? You defended your bonded, in a most SPECTACULAR way, and you kept your head in front of the Pythoness. I know our ways are difficult for you to understand and as much as I enjoyed Felipe's cries, I know it bothered you." He was right but not for the reasons he thought. I'd come to the horrible realization I too had enjoyed the king's punishment. As far as I was concerned, it was payback for what he'd done to Queen Sophie Anne. Still, my lack of humanity frightened me and I confided as much to Eric. He said nothing but when the tears began trickling down my cheeks, he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. **

"**Thank you," I sighed as he placed me gently on our bed. "I needed to organize my thoughts and appreciate the silence." I removed the simple wrap dress I'd been wearing but left my panties on. Knowing Eric, they'd be off sooner rather than later but I needed enough time to pick his brain. **

"**You should thank Pam," Eric replied as he divested himself of his clothing and I cocked a questioning eyebrow. "She's been reading Dear Abby to me and I've surmised human women don't want their lovers to fix their problems. They only want them to listen while they work the problem out themselves. It appears I've succeeded."**

**I couldn't suppress my smile. "Yes Honey. You did. I feel loads better but would you mind clarifying a few things?"**

"**Ask me anything Lover," Eric prompted while laying down next to me. So I began my own Inquisition. **

**I learned that for the time being, the A.P. would be running Felipe's kingdom discouraging anyone from an attempted takeover. Neither of us knew how long we'd be gone so I decided I'd call Sam tomorrow and give my formal resignation. It was silly of me to think I could go on waiting tables at Merlotte's. Still, I appreciated Eric allowed me come to that decision on my own. My viking also shared he'd recommended the vampire Indira for Sheriff of Area 1. The role left vacant by Victor. According to Eric, the female vamp was strong yet just and she had good economic sense which was desperately needed in post-Katrina New Orleans. Since we didn't have to visit Louisiana or Arkansas, we'd finish our royal visits in about a month which was how long it would take to obtain my passport.**

"**Great," I whined. "Another month of wall to wall vamp politics followed by fairy boot camp. Will we EVER catch a break Eric?" My husband stared at me and I figured he was having difficulty with my slang so I returned the love he'd sent me earlier along with an underlying need. "I guess I'm just selfish Honey. All I wanted was a few nights alone with you but now I'll have to share you **_**again**_** for who knows how long." I paused and ran my fingers through his golden hair. "And to top everything off, I won't even get to see Celine Dion." **

**Eric chuckled and pulled me to him. "I promise you Lover, you'll have both wishes fulfilled. My mountain is completely isolated. So much so, I fear you may grow tired of me before you complete your training." He gave me a wink and continued. "When we return, I'll glamour this Celine Dion into giving you a private performance. Does this make you happy?"**

**He didn't need to question my mood. I was beyond happy. The words **_**completely isolated **_**were music to my ears and I'd only been half serious with my Celine complaint anyway. I leaned in and tenderly kissed Eric's cool lips. "Does that answer your question?" I purred.**

"**Oh yes," Eric growled as lust began creeping through the bond and my body came alive. "It seems I've handled your emotional needs, Dear One. Allow me to satisfy your physical ones." By the time he'd finished his sentence, my panties had evaporated and two delightfully long fingers were buried inside me.**

**I made a small moan then rolled my body onto my back though my head still faced him. "Be my guest Honey," I invited seductively. "You know I love to watch you do what you do best." My eyes glanced towards the mirrored ceiling and Eric smiled.**

**In an instant, he was hovering over me, supporting himself with his unoccupied arm. His fangs snapped and his leer singed my skin. Brazenly, I fisted his sun kissed mane and pulled him closer to explore his mouth. His fingers hadn't stopped their agonizing assault and I rocked to meet their thrusts while my tongue teased it's way around each fang. A small whimper escaped me as Eric moved away and began nipping his way down my neck…tasting every inch before suckling each of my breasts until both nipples were so erect, the ache was maddeningly sublime. He continued south and I watched his reflection in awe as his marbled frame contracted and relaxed, further fueling my desire. His tongue replaced his fingers, invading my swollen lips and he growled. When he finally latched onto my heated mound, he was moving at a speed that would shame the Hitachi Magic Wand. His powerful fingers tweaked my nipples and I screamed as my climax hit. Without missing a beat, Eric's very talented tongue drilled inside me, extending the high as he greedily drank in my juices.**

"**Please," I begged, shaking violently. **

**My viking didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly placed two pillows under my backside and thrust deeply. I thought I might split in two but it was WONDERFUL! Another orgasm crashed over me as he continued his exquisite onslaught. **

**Eric grunted and turned his head upwards. "Watch me fuck you Lover. See how I worship your body."**

**I gasped as he moved in a steady, long and forceful pace. It was a mesmerizing sight to behold and I couldn't help but grip his most perfect asset and push him deeper. By now, Eric had moved my right leg behind my head and I thought at any moment, the Gracious Plenty might appear in my throat. He folded his well chiseled torso over me and began flicking my neck as his thrusts quickened and his thumb found my pleasure center.**

"**OH YES… DON'T STOP…OH FUCK," I wailed feeling myself teetering on the edge again. The pounding demand continued faster and faster until…**

"**My Lover," Eric moaned before striking my carotid and we tumbled off the cliff together…. **

"**So am I to assume the deeds we acquired were for this suite as well as Pam's?" I sighed as we basked in the afterglow.**

"**Yes," Eric murmured and I smiled lazily.**

"**Good. I'd hate to think of someone else violating our bedroom."**

**Eric laughed. "You never stop surprising me Lover."**

"**I have to keep up my game if I'm going to be married to The Master," I replied in a cheeky tone which earned me another chuckle and a gentle kiss.**

**I excused myself and slipped into the bathroom to take care of my human needs and quickly freshen up. When I returned, Eric was sitting on the bed with a covered tray. He smiled and lifted the lid revealing a rib eye steak, steamed broccoli and a loaded baked potato accompanied by a spinach and bacon salad with hot mustard dressing, a small bowl of vanilla ice cream and a carafe of iced tea. Instinctively my stomach growled and I blushed.**

"**Come sit, Min Älskling Fru," my viking coaxed. "I wish to feed you for a change."**

**I was touched and grinned as I happily joined him. Carefully, he cut my food into perfect bite sized pieces and stared in fascination as I savored each mouth watering morsel. **

"**I've noticed your increasing dizzy spells since you came to live with me," he said gently. "It is my error I haven't fed you properly. You have a tendency to forget and when you remember, it is usually unhealthy garbage. That stops now. My blood may make you strong but it is not enough."**

"**It's not your fault Honey. Besides, I could stand to lose a few pounds," I giggled and tapped my bum.**

"**Your body is perfect!" Eric replied firmly. "Strong enough to take what I give you yet soft to the touch." He leaned over and kissed the place I'd patted. "Don't ever think I'd prefer skin and bones." **

**I don't know about anyone else, but hearing my body described as perfection was an instant turn on. Needless to say, I was surprised when Eric fended off my advances, insisting I finish my meal. I pouted a little but complied.**

"**I've been thinking Honey," I said in between bites. "About the money…Twenty million is way more than I'll ever need or spend."**

"**Not necessarily Lover," Eric replied softly. "We still don't know how long your life will be. You must protect yourself even in matters of money."**

**I smiled and touched his cheek. "Eric, you've said yourself you've gained and lost countless fortunes. No matter what, I know you'd never let me freeze or go hungry. This fabulous dinner proves it. I just think I could do some good with my new found fortune."**

"**What did you have in mind Lover?"**

"**One of the things my telepathy prevented me from accomplishing was my education. Bon Temps is a poor town and countless good kids miss out on a chance at a college degree simply because they can't afford it. That is their disability."**

"**Lover, I don't understand why you care? You've said so **_**yourself**_** how those humans cruelly treat you. You owe them nothing."**

**Sometimes I forget how completely vampire Eric is. I took his hand in mine and entwined our fingers. "It's not that I owe them Honey and not all those kids are mean. Most of them have just been spooked by second hand stories. Kinda like the ones the Fellowship spins about vampires."**

**Eric smirked and showed some fang. "But our stories are true."**

"**Yes Honey," I giggled. "But so are mine. My point is, they should have just as much of an opportunity as their wealthier counterparts. Gran was real big on education so I'd like to take half the money and establish the Adele Hale Stackhouse Foundation where every Bon Temps student accepted into college would receive a full scholarship. However, I need your help."**

**Eric's eyebrow shot up. "Go on," he prompted.**

"**You're a shrewd businessman. I'd hoped you'd show me how to invest so the funds can continuously replenish. I wouldn't trust anyone else." I flooded the bond with pride as I spoke and Eric responded in kind.**

"**Of course I'll help you My Lover. Although I still don't fully understand your reasoning, I respect your wishes and will contact Cataliades to draw up the paperwork. He's an excellent attorney and can advise you the best way to get it up and running."**

**I pushed the tray aside and flung myself into Eric's lap. "You are so good to me," I sighed, hugging him tightly. "I love you Viking." **

"**If this is your reaction Lover, I'd be happy to do your taxes." The bond tickled as his arms returned my embrace.**

"**That won't be necessary," I giggled, "but I'm still a little hungry. Care to help me out?" Eric immediately reached for the tray but I grabbed his wrist and shoved him backwards. "I want dessert," I whispered, my lips floating just above his. The Gracious Plenty swelled against my heated core and I smiled wickedly.**

**Still firmly straddled across his lap, I picked up the ice cream bowl and scooped out a handful. Eric watched intently as I slowly began rubbing the frozen treat all over my breasts and the valley between them while grinding back and forth across the Gracious Plenty. He grunted and pushed up attempting to invade my folds but I deviously denied him.**

**When the last of the ice cream melted, I slid between my viking's legs, wrapped my breasts around the GP and proceeded to make my very own vampcycle. I lapped up every bit of the sweet confection like I was breaking a month long fast, teasing my viking mercilously with my tongue and hands and when I felt him swell, I looked into his eyes and nipped the tip. Eric shouted something in his ancient tongue and erupted into my hungry mouth. I kept sucking and stroking until I'd taken every drop. In the blink of an eye, I was back in my viking's arms and he kissed me deeply.**

"**You should have ice cream more often My Lover," he gently teased as he released me.**

**I giggled, shaking my head and pointed to myself and the soaked sheets. "It's to messy Honey." **

"**Ah, but the clean up is the best part Lover," he retorted and lifted me off the bed. "Housekeeping will take care of the bed and I'll take care of you." He wiggled his eyebrows and carried me into the bathroom where he was true to his word. By the time he'd finished, my body was completely sated. Tenderly, he placed me into our freshly made bed then slid in beside me. Instinctively, I snuggled up against his back, wrapped his cool arm around my body and sighed.**

"**Eric."**

"**Yes Lover."**

"**Please tell Pam she can read Dear Abby to you any old time she wants."**

**I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. "I'll do that. Rest well Min Älskling Fru. I love you."**

"**I love you too my husband. Rest well." I felt him place a gentle kiss upon my head then lost myself into a deep sleep. **

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I've caught your interest and you'll stick around for more. For now, it's planned as a short story but who knows where Sookie and Eric will lead me. <strong>

**Again, your voice matters. Please leave a review. **

**Peace & Love!**

**Hippychik **


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thank you to everyone who'se flagged and/or reviewed my story. As a token of my gratitude, I finished the new chapter a few days early. If it entertains you, I'll only know if you leave a review. Sookie has a full plate today so let's get started. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**When I awoke, it was already mid afternoon. Lazily, I yawned and stretched before moving the cool arm still wrapped protectively around me and rolling over. Eric's head rested gently on his pillow, his long blonde hair sprawling this way and that and I lightly traced a finger over his jaw line. "I Love you Viking," I whispered before kissing his lips and heading for the bathroom. **

**After a refreshing shower, I pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a sports bra then wandered into the living room to relax and watch a little tv before making my calls. I was surprised to find a rather large gift box and eagerly tore through the paper like a kid on Christmas. Inside I found a sleek new laptop computer and a note. **

_**Min **__**Älskling Fru,**_

_**I felt your pain when you shared your unfulfilled dream of a college degree. I understand courses are now offered online and thought this would help you achieve your goal. Your friend the witch will be better suited to guide you in this endeavor and I know you plan to speak with her today. I understand your need to assure her of your safety but I request you withhold the details of our trip. Tell her only that we are going on an extended Honeymoon but that you'll keep in touch through e-mail. We'll be leaving shortly after I rise. Please pack our things and have them ready.**_

_**E**_

_**P.S. You already know this hotel offers excellent room service. DON'T FORGET TO EAT!**_

**My viking really did get me. He always had and I loved him all the more for it. As I sat there with a goofy grin plastered across my face, my belly rumbled and I laughed. "Ok Honey. Anything you say." I dialed room service and ordered a spinach and feta omelet with whole wheat toast, fresh strawberries and of course, coffee. **

**While I waited, I made my mental "to do" list and began packing while lost in yummy thoughts of how I was going to thank my wonderful hubby. However, I was snapped to attention by a scuffle outside the front door followed by what sounded like a dog's yelp. Without thinking, I grabbed my new gift…just in case…and tip toed towards the noise. **

"**Who's there?" I asked with as much force as I could muster.**

"**Room Service," a timid voice replied.**

**I relaxed a little but cautiously opened the door only to find two crossed broadswords blocking my path. Our Britlingen bodyguards had arrived and were stationed on either side of the frame. **

**I glanced back and forth between the imposing females, both standing at least six feet tall with bulging muscles so big, they could pass for Conan The Barbarian's daughters. In addition to their swords, crossbows and daggers, each sported matching pony tail braids that hung mid thigh. However, instead of being held together by rubber bands, the tips were clamped inside sharp, silver, arrows. I'd never seen hair used as a weapon and hoped I never would. Something told me it'd be a brutal way to go. **

**The mood in the hall was extremely tense and although I couldn't get a good read on the skittish were, his snarled thoughts definitely had an aura of fear. I needed to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible so I addressed the warriors with my signature southern charm.**

"**Hi Y'all! I'm Sookie Northman and you are?"**

"**Ukweli," the first said boldly and her sword retracted as she pivoted and bowed. I couldn't place her accent which was no surprise. Britlingens are from another dimension. **

"**Matokeo," the second added and mirrored her partners greeting. "The sheriff left orders you are not to leave."**

**I quickly tapped down my knee-jerk, hissy fit reaction and put on my brightest smile. "Nice to meet you but I wasn't going anywhere. I'm hungry and this is the food I ordered." I apologized to the delivery boy, signed the bill after adding a very large tip and pulled the cart into my room. I gave the B's a polite nod then closed and locked the door. Now that I was alone, I proceeded to have a heated argument…with myself.**

"_**Who does he think he is, my jailer? Buy me off with a pretty present just so he can order me around?"**_

"_**No need to get your panties in a wad, Sook. He's only trying to protect you. You know that."**_

"_**Even so, he should have spoken to me directly."**_

"_**Calm down and stop jumping to conclusions. He'll have an explanation when he rises."**_

"_**He f'ing better! And if he thinks he's having sex tonight….well he can just take a cold shower."**_

"_**You don't really mean that do you?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Good. Now stop talking to yourself. Only crazy people do that."**_

**I laughed at my self deprecation and decided it'd be best to let Eric speak rather than immediately hurling insults and accusations. Recently, I'd realized my biggest problem. My mouth. Specifically, shooting it off before thinking and I was actively trying to change that. When you're dealing with supernatural beings, it's best to keep your cool. Besides, I didn't really want to mar whatever honeymoon Eric and I had with a stupid fight.**

"_**Geez, when did I become a grown up."**_

"_**The night you married the viking, Dummy."**_

**Another giggle bubbled up as I sat and enjoyed my brunch. When I'd had my fill, I picked up the room's phone and called my witchy friend.**

"**Hello?" she answered in a guarded tone. I didn't blame her. She didn't have the hotel's number programmed into her cell and probably thought it was an annoying telemarketer.**

"**Hey Amelia."**

"**SOOKIE! How's Vegas treating you? Did you see Celine? Have you struck it rich?"….**_**If you only knew.**_

"**Not yet. We haven't left our room since the presentation." It was a white lie but a believable one.**

**Amelia laughed. "I'm not surprised. Can you still move or are you all fucked out?" Her bluntness made me snort.**

"**I'm perfectly fine, thank you. But I didn't call to share sordid details of my sex life. There's been a change in plans and I didn't want you to worry."**

"**Don't keep me in suspense, Sook. Shoot!"**

"**Eric is taking me away on an extended honeymoon. Don't ask me where or for how long because he says it's a surprise." What a cool liar I was turning into.**

"**Wow! Sounds exciting. Have you told Jason?"**

"**No. But I was hoping you would. You know how he gets." I didn't want to deal with the Pam factor either.**

"**Good point."**

"**Besides, Eric gave me a lap top so we could keep in touch through e-mail and if Jason needs me, he can call you."**

"**That vamp. Always thinking ahead."**

"**You know it," I smiled. "Anyway, since I'm such a technotard, would you mind helping me get started?"**

**Amelia laughed, but obligingly walked me through the steps it took to get onto the internet, set up an e-mail account and add her as a contact. She then tested my skills by having me send and receive a few messages. Also, she asked if the laptop had a built in camera and mentioned something called Skype. Even though I probably had the Cadillac of laptops, I had no idea what to look for so Amelia ended her Computer 101 class and switched topics.**

"**Sookie," she began and I noticed the apprehensive tone. "Now that you'll be living in Shreveport…I guess I should go back to New Orleans.**

**It was stated as a question rather than a declaration but nevertheless, it caught me off guard. On one hand, I hadn't been all that thrilled when Amelia moved in but on the other, we'd become as close as sisters and the thought of her going home to New Orleans saddened me.**

"**You do what's best for you Amelia," I replied, holding back the tears. "I'd love for you to stay but if you feel your place is in New Orleans with your father, I'll understand. We'll always be friends right?"**

"**Definitely! But the truth is Sook, I'd rather stay. I can't tell you how peaceful it's been living here even with all the supernatural who-ha. Daddy is so overbearing and I hate the way he micromanages my life. But, he's threatened to cut me off if I don't come home." Where Amelia saw a roadblock, I found a detour.**

"**What if you called his bluff and took my position at Merlotte's?" I suggested. "I'm giving my formal resignation today and Sam is fond of you. Serving drinks may not be a glamorous or well paying job, but at least you wouldn't have to worry about rent or utilities."**

"**Why is that?" Amelia asked and I knew I'd piqued her interest.**

"**Eric had me sign some papers and now all my house expenses are auto paid. It would be a big financial adjustment, but you could live comfortably if you gave up your American Express gold card." I knew her biggest weakness was shopping and she did have expensive taste.**

"**I'm in if Sam is," Amelia replied. "Holly and I've been practicing magic together and the AMEX won't be a problem. Daddy got the bill for my pre-Vegas spree plus the flight and hotel charges and cancelled it."**

"**Oh. I'm sorry I got you into trouble."**

"**Sookie," she huffed. "Did you force me to spend all that money or drag me to Vegas? No! This is my bed and I'll happily lie in it if it means I can stay in Bon Temps."**

"**Well, alright then. I'll call Sam and tell him to expect you sometime tonight. Ok?"**

"**Works for me," Amelia practically sang. We exchanged our goodbyes and I hung up feeling light as a feather and grateful to have a true friend. However, as I picked up the phone to make my next call, my hands began shaking.**

"_**Suck it up," **_**I thought then dialed before I could chicken out.**

"**Merlotte's. Sam speaking."**

**My mouth went dry and my palms were sweating. "Hi Sam. It's Sookie." **

"**Hey there, Mrs. Northman. How's married life?" he asked cheerfully which only made me feel worse.**

"**Wonderful Sam. Thank you."**

"**That sure was a pretty wedding and Claudine is real nice."**

"**Thanks again." I paused and took a deep breath. "Listen Sam, I need to.."**

"**Tell me you won't be back right?" he finished and I choked. "It's ok," he continued. "I figured as much. But I'll admit, it won't be the same here without you. I hope you'll drop in from time to time."**

"**Of course I will Sam. You know I'm addicted to the chicken fingers." That got me a chuckle from my now former boss. "Listen, if you haven't filled my position, I talked to Amelia and she's interested."**

"**Thanks Cher. That'll save me a whole lot of hassle."**

"**It's the least I could do. You're a good man Sam, and a great boss."**

"**You sure you won't change your mind?"**

**I smiled and hugged the phone. "No Sam. Not this time. Eric is taking me on an extended honeymoon and when we return, I'll be managing Fangtasia's human staff."**

"**Northman was wise to hire you. You'll do a great job Sook."**

**I blushed and cleared my throat. "So Amelia said she'll come by tonight and fill out an application."**

"**Sounds good. Listen Sook, it's getting kinda busy here so…"**

"**I know. Take care Sam."**

"**You too."**

**And that was it. Way less dramatic than I'd imagined which was a relief. With that out of the way, I finished packing. A time check confirmed Eric would be rising soon but rather than get back into bed, I changed into my travel outfit and turned on the tv. **

"_**Payback's a bitch," **_**I internally chuckled even though I knew my current clothed state wouldn't last long. Honestly, I didn't want it to. But I did have a point to make.**

**Sure enough, within ten minutes, a naked viking stood before me.**

"**Lover," he said gently. "Why were you not in bed? Did you not like your gift?"**

"**You said we had to leave shortly after you rose," I replied blandly, my eyes fixed on some dumb reality show.**

"**Yes…But I've said that before and found you waiting for me in a more welcoming position."**

"**That's because I didn't feel ordered around like one of your underlings." **

**My viking was stumped. Poor vamp. He really didn't have a clue. I sighed heavily, stood and looked into those perplexed blue eyes. "You told the Britlingens I was not to leave without discussing it with me first." I pushed love through the bond though my tone was sharp. **"**I was only ensuring your safety," he replied defensively.**

"**I know. But I'd prefer to hear it from you instead of a stranger."**

**I could feel a hint of anger swirl towards me but it was quickly replaced by the familiar calm.**"**I forget how independent you are Lover. Forgive me."**

**I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you for understanding."**

"**I'm learning, Dear One," he replied tenderly then cocked his eyebrow and smirked. "Now that I've pleased you, we should have make up sex." **

**I couldn't believe he thought he'd played me and couldn't hold back the laughter. Eric's confused expression only made me roar louder. "Anything to get in my pants huh, Honey," I finally squeaked.**

**At once, I was pressed against my viking's cool chest. One hand tilted my chin to face him while the other popped the button on my jeans. "Should I not covet my Lover's body?" he leered, and his fangs snapped to attention as the bond caressed me. Damn him! He was irresistible…and he knew it!**

"**Oh. Please do," I replied coyly. "Just don't destroy my clothes in the process."**

**Eric smiled hungrily. "That won't be a problem." **

**Forty five minutes and several orgasms later, Eric strutted back from the living room, proudly presenting my still intact clothing. I smiled as I untangled the sheets and he placed the items beside me. "As you requested My Lover," he whispered then leaned in and tenderly kissed my slightly swollen lips.**

"**Mmmmm, thank you Honey. But you might have to help me dress. I can barely feel my legs," I giggled.**

**My viking smiled proudly and moved to the foot of the bed, swaggering like a prized stallion. When he was directly in front of me, he stopped, pivoted **_**very slowly**_**, and spoke.**

"**Min Älskling Fru. I know you purposely withheld sex earlier as a form of punishment. I understand why you were angry but know this. I've never craved, or waited for, anyone as much as I have with you. I am patient and time has no meaning to me." He turned again, glancing over his shoulder and my mouth watered at the site of his exquisite backside. "**_**You**_**, however, would suffer as I give you great pleasure." He rotated and faced me again, his blue eyes twinkling as he smiled proudly. "How could you ever deny yourself,"…he paused and swept his arm dramatically across his body as if he was a Barker Girl on The Price is Right…"ME." He wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow. **

"**No one could ever accuse you of being to modest Honey. Now if you can reign in your ego," I laughed. "We have a plane to catch."**

"**Indeed," he replied. "But we are not late, Lover. I **_**always**_** plan ahead." The bond tickled me as I left the bed and dressed. **

**By the time I reached the front door, it was already open and Eric was discussing our itinerary with the B's. I learned we'd have use of the private jet for the duration of our trip and the Queen herself would welcome us in California. I'd met Her Highness at the presentation, but I'd been introduced to so many royals, it was hard to remember who was who.**

"**Ready Lover?" Eric asked as the B's made there way towards the elevator.**

"**You bet Honey," I grinned. "Let's get this trip over with as quickly as possible. I'm in need of **_**isolation**_**."**

**The bond filled with love as Eric took my hand. "Agreed," he replied sweetly then we joined the B's and were escorted to the airfield. **

**These gals were all business. As it turned out, they were part of an elite force and possessed the power of invisibility. Only the Pythoness knew they were with us which meant they could move about undetected and discover any underhanded plots. Once we'd boarded the plane, the Britlingens bowed respectfully, then vanished. **

"**They travel differently from us Lover," Eric explained and buckled my seatbelt.**

"**Like fairies?" I asked. **

"**Almost," He nodded as he took the seat beside me and offered his hand. Eric knew how much I hated this part though I'd been to distracted, by my near death experience, to notice the last time. I felt his comfort fill me as he leaned over and gave me a kiss so delicious, I forgot where I was. We were airborne before he pulled away and I bathed him in gratitude and love.**

"**Thank you Honey," I sighed then turned and looked out the window. The light of the full moon reflected off the clouds below and they took on the appearance of a rumpled feather bed. I glanced back at my viking and smiled. "California, here we come."**

**I was in Eric's lap in two seconds and his hand clutched my breast as he growled. "Oh yes, Lover. **_**Here,**_** we come."**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all again for joining me on this journey and I love reading your reviews. We're off to California and it won't be all work for our favorite couple. Yeah! Regarding the Britlingens, I knew what I wanted to name them but it had to sound exotic. Thanks to Google Translator, I ended up picking Swahili.<strong>

**Ukweli = Truth**

**Matokeo = Consequences**

**I've already started Ch. 3 and hope to have it up by next weekend…just in time for some holiday reading and I promise. There'll be more than a light citrus spritz. ^_^**

**Peace!**

**Hippychik**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews. They kept me going this week even when I panicked, thinking I'd never finish in time. And now without further adieu….Welcome to California! **

**Chapter 3**

"**Was your in-flight snack to your liking, Mr. Northman?" I asked mischievously, peering between my legs as Eric healed my wounds.**

**He smiled and rose, licking his fangs. "A true delicacy!" **

**I laughed and smacked his conveniently located butt. "Well, glad you enjoyed it cause I didn't even get a nut." Eric's eyebrow lifted and the bond tickled.**

"**Lover, you've had two nuts, multiple times. But if you're still hungry…" He zipped into the small alcove at the front of the plane and was back in a flash, a canister of cocoa roasted almonds in one hand and sea salted cashews in the other. He chuckled when I took both and made a sweet & salty mix. "Greedy are we?"**

"**No," I replied slyly. "A very sexy viking advised me to keep up my strength."**

"**That he did," Eric agreed and his head nodded approvingly. "Eat quickly though, Lover. We land in less than fifteen minutes." I froze, mid chew, and went into panic mode which of course, Eric felt. "I don't understand your fear," he soothed. "You've met the queen and she seems to like you. Plus, she owes you her existence."**

"**That may be true Honey," I huffed. "But it doesn't change the fact that while you look like you've stepped off the pages of GQ, I could be on the cover of Wanton Slut Weekly."**

**Eric's eyes twinkled. "We are bonded and newly pledged, Dear One. It is expected. Besides, Her Majesty is notoriously late and she loves to make an entrance." I breathed a sigh of relief then quickly began dressing. **

"**Tell me more about the queen Honey," I asked as I pulled my disheveled hair back into its all purpose pony tail. "I met so many vamps the other night, I can't recall her."**

"**Her Majesty is very beautiful," Eric began and I rolled my eyes.**

"**Of course she is," I said impatiently, making a **_**get on with it **_**motion. "Anything else?"**

"**If you can manage to hold your tongue for a moment," Eric teased. "I have something for you." Love and trust softly floated through the bond as he opened my laptop and began typing. **

"**You crave information regarding our kind Sookie and I agree. Your ignorance is a weakness. Therefore, I installed Compton's database so you can learn everything you need to know about your potential allies and/or enemies. At least he was finally good for something." I snorted and Eric continued. "Study hard Lover, but keep this between us. The program was not meant for human eyes and that vow is the sole reason Bill was able to gather so much information."**

**I felt like I'd just been given the pass code to the Bat Cave and the fact that Eric had enough faith in me to share this knowledge was HUGE. "I understand Honey," I said as I sent him a whole heap of love, "and I won't betray your trust."**

**Eric smiled as he handed me the laptop and gently kissed my forehead. "I know you won't, Min ****Älskling Fru." He left my side to make some calls and I turned my attention to the queen's bio page. **

**The moment I saw the Her Majesty's picture, I was amazed I'd forgotten her. Eachra, pronounced Ach-rah, was the perfect image of Old Hollywood glamour. She had an hour glass figure, milky white skin, raven black hair and emerald green eyes. Made vampire at age eighteen in 14th**** century Ireland, she'd crossed the Atlantic shortly after The French Revolution and taken over California at the turn of the 20****th**** century. Her net worth was estimated at approximately five billion and she was known as The Collector**_**.**_

**When I asked Eric to clarify what that meant, he explained Eachra's passion was making children. She loved it so much, their numbers were unknown. It was estimated she'd made 60% of California's vampire population and they were all male. Most had been soldiers because war always attracts makers. "When you are dieing on the battlefield," Eric added. "An alternative to death is very tempting."**

"**Is that how you were made?" I blurted and Eric immediately shut down.**

"**No," he replied coldly and I felt a swirl of deep despair so painful, it made me want to cry. Gently, I smothered the hopelessness with all the comfort and love I had and Eric softened. "That discussion is best left for another time, Lover."**

**I silently agreed and wisely changed the subject. "Why only men, Honey?" I asked while I packed up my laptop. "I thought all vampires enjoyed both sexes."**

**Eric smirked. "It is the queen's preference and she loves the attention." I giggled as the plane came landed and stopped inside a private hanger. Peering out the window, I found that unlike Vegas, there was no waiting car but there were two Britlingens scanning the perimeter. Eric quickly ushered us out and proceeded to call an impromptu security meeting.**

**I learned since the B's could only be seen by us, we…meaning me…had to carry out the charade by not reacting to them. This way, we'd have the advantage of gathering intel as well as the courtesy of knowing when we weren't alone. That was a relief since I'd been concerned about unseen voyeurs in our bedroom or anywhere else the mood might strike my viking.**

**As we finished our briefing, a distant thumping began vibrating towards us. I glanced in its direction as two bright headlights cut through the darkness and the thumping grew louder. It took me a moment, but I recognized the blaring hip hop song from Jason's "Gangsta" faze. A Bentley stretch limousine came into view and Eric wrapped his arm around me.**

"**I told you she loves to make an entrance," he said playfully. **

**The luxury transport pulled up twenty feet in front of us, its glistening chrome rims spinning to the beat of **_**California Love, **_**and a dozen vampires emerged. The dark vamps were dressed in matching gang attire right down to their black shades and bandanas and they all had major bling. I was stunned as they rolled out a red carpet, closing the gap between us, then bowed and stood in two lines of six. **

**Right on tempo, the Bentley's back door blew open and the queen appeared on the red carpet, perfectly posed as if she were waiting for the paparazzi. Her svelte body was tucked inside a figure hugging mermaid gown made of deep green taffeta with black lace overlay. Flawless, ebony waves framed her eternally youthful face and a pair of black cat-eye sunglasses were perched atop her pale nose. An enormous emerald hung from her neck and I was so amazed by the spectacle of it all, I half expected someone would pop up and snap a picture. After a lengthy pause, for what I assumed was dramatic effect, Her Majesty motioned to us.**

"**Welcome to California Sheriff," she greeted. "I am honored to host you and your bonded pledged." She nodded to me and I curtseyed politely.**

"**It is we who are honored," Eric replied respectfully. "Thank you for receiving us on such short notice."**

"**It is no trouble. After all, I have the distinction of being the first kingdom to do so. Florida and Georgia are spitting stakes," she laughed then turned towards the car and we followed. As I passed each of her vamps, their fangs snapped and I could feel my viking's tension. However, before he could do something extremely Eric, Her Majesty spun around and angrily ordered.**

"**RETRACT YOUR FANGS NOW! Mrs. Northman is my guest and her husband is older than I am. He could stake you with his pinky. Do not show them disrespect or I'll be forced to punish you." She then addressed Eric while shaking her head. "Forgive them Sheriff. It's the terrible twos."**

**Eric nodded he understood but I was confused. "Terrible twos, Ma'am?" I asked, hoping I wasn't overstepping my boundaries.**

"**Yes," the queen lamented. "The second decade of vampirism. They've learned to feed without killing but now must master impulse control. It is most difficult. These males were born out of the gang wars of the 1980's and they've carried their lack of respect from their old life into this one. It can be quite tiresome and irritating. I appease them by allowing the things they loved before like their affinity for jewelry and that retched noise they call music."**

**I bit my tongue to keep from laughing as we climbed into the car, the unseen Britlingens right behind us. I settled next to Eric on one of the two enormous leather couches and surmised the vampire crew had a lot to do with the pimped ride. **

**Eachra announced she'd planned a night out and that I was underdressed so we stopped and purchased "proper attire." Honestly, I felt the queen's taste made me look like a cheap hooker. Eric's bulging pants and appreciative leer only confirmed it. Still, she meant well, so I sucked up my extreme discomfort and spent the next few hours visiting Her Majesty's "alternative"****club. **

**As weird as it was…and it was…eventually I got used to it…sort of. It's hard to relax when you pass by a random blow job while dressed in the equivalent of a leather band aid. Eric, on the other hand, was enjoying the show. Particularly, my reaction. "If only Pam were here," he mused. **

"**I'd never hear the end of it," I snapped and he mercifully took pity on me. "Would you like to dance Lover?" **

**My wise viking knew exactly what would distract me from the surrounding sexual circus and I happily accepted. I ended up having a fantastic time and as the night wore on, and I had a few drinks, my moves became more brazen. **

**Meanwhile, the queen and her posse were busy putting on their own show. When I scanned the room for potential trouble, most of the patrons were to preoccupied with their own deviant acts to care. However, I did identify a few drainers and discreetly relayed the information to Her Majesty. **

"**In this town," she hissed, "everyone, alive or undead, is a bloodsucker. Thank you for your concern." She motioned to two of her vamps and they disappeared into the crowd. "Shall we go then?" It was an order but I didn't care. I was more than ready to leave this place forever. **

**As the clock neared 2am, the limo weaved through the streets of Brentwood and we entered a high walled compound. The marbled mansion was an opulent structure almost as beautiful as its owner.**

"**Your home is amazing," I complimented as we passed the perfectly manicured lawn. "But may I ask how your neighbors reacted to the vampire next door?"**

**Eachra's fangs peaked out as she replied. "My home was here first and I've never given them any reason to fear me. I believe the general consensus was **_**anyone **_**is better than OJ." The car parked and we were greeted by a testosterone filled staff and led into the residence.**

**I'd have appreciated the gorgeously decorated home more but with all the vampire and human men wandering around and taking advantage of the clothing optional dress code, it was hard to focus. Even so, Her Majesty's stud farm paled in comparison to my viking and I clung to him tightly. **

**As we followed the queen through the great hall, she tapped a few passing males and they immediately joined us. She reached a pair of enormous double doors and threw them open, revealing her bed chamber. My stomach dropped. This was so not good.**

"**You're welcome to join my party," she invited as she stepped inside and began undressing. Her entourage followed and I could see where this was going. While I tried to keep myself from becoming violently ill, Eric bowed respectfully.**

"**As tempting as the offer is Majesty," he smoothed. "I'd prefer to spend time with my bonded lover."**

"**I don't blame you," the queen replied, fixating on me. "She is enchanting. It's a pity I prefer men. You are dismissed." She managed to wave us away before disappearing into the sea of bodies, and we were escorted to our room.**

**Once inside, the B's broke their silence. They'd been so good at their job, I'd forgotten they were there. Then again, the evenings events had been extremely distracting. **

"**The queen is an ally," Ukweli immediately reported.**

"**However," Matokeo added, "her mounting personal vampire population should be monitored. She has an army if she chooses to use it and they are fiercely loyal."**

"**You are to be commended for your efficiency," Eric praised. **

"**It is our assignment," Ukweli replied proudly. "And we are well compensated."**

"**Even so," I cut in and smiled. "We're still grateful."**

"**I'll notify the Pythoness of your findings," Eric said as the B's took their posts. "Let her handle the queen. For now," he ordered. "NO ONE enters this room until my bonded awakens tomorrow." Ukweli and Matokeo bowed as he closed the door and we were finally alone.**

**The bond opened wide and I was cloaked in Eric's lust. "I've wanted to tear this thing off you from the moment you put it on," he growled as the leather contraption fell to the floor in pieces. "And I've been hard for you all night." **

"**You made that point vividly clear," I replied, eyeing his zipper. "But I need to know. If I wasn't here, would you have joined the queen? I saw her checking you out a few times tonight and figured with your reputation, you've probably had sex with her and she wanted a repeat performance."**

"**Lover," Eric said lightly. "I shouldn't have to answer for anything I may or may not have done centuries before you were born." He paused and gazed into my eyes. "If I were still unclaimed, I would have accepted. However, need I remind you. Whatever my past, until you, I never bonded and pledged myself. It is **_**you**_** whom I love and desire." My insides fluttered as my viking firmly pressed his cool lips against mine and shooed my silly self doubt away. **

"**I'm at a disadvantage," I whispered hoarsely as I came up for air. "You've got instant access while I still have to contend with your tedious clothing." I tugged at his jeans and he chuckled.**

"**I wish nothing more than to fuck and feed from you Lover but you must dress." I eyed him suspiciously and he continued. "You would not be comfortable here so I am taking you out."**

"**To the beach?" I responded hopefully. "I've never seen the ocean but don't we need the queen's permission?"**

**Eric beamed and opened a set of French doors that led to a private balcony. "We're sneaking out. You must become accustomed to flying with me and now is a good time to learn. I can't risk you vomiting in an emergency situation." He winked while referencing the result of our last ill fated flight.**

"**Hey, I was drunk remember? And it was Pam's fault." I giggled then quickly threw on my yoga pants, Louisiana State t-shirt and sneakers. Eric picked me up piggy back style and when he'd deemed the coast was clear, we flew into the night.**

**This time, the ride was exhilarating and I inhaled the salty air as we neared the Santa Monica Pier. Eric landed behind a building and we quickly blended into the crowd. Now that the vampires were out, most businesses stayed open twenty four hours to accommodate the nocturnal tourists and it was paying off.**

**Eric and I joined hands and strolled through the crowded amusement park. In that moment, I felt completely normal. We were like any other vacationing newlywed couple…except that one of us was technically dead. My viking sweetly doted on me and encouraged my touristy behavior. I gobbled up a hot dog then we stopped inside a souvenir shop. There was so much to choose from, it made my head spin. Finally, I picked out two shark's tooth necklaces for Jason and Amelia and a gift for Pam that read, "My mom went to Santa Monica and all I got was this lousy T-shirt." I knew she'd rather be staked than wear it but her reaction would be worth the price.**

**For his part, Eric bought an extra large backpack and filled it with my purchases plus a beach blanket, a couple of towels and a bottle of water. He led me back to the vacant place we'd landed and in an instant, we were airborne again. **

**My viking flew along the coast high enough so we wouldn't be noticed. I was enjoying the bird's eye view when we spotted a dark and secluded alcove. Eric made another perfect landing and when my feet touched the sand, I threw off my sneakers and ran to the water's edge.**

"**This is perfect Honey," I sighed as the waves lapped my toes. **

"**Am I to be rewarded?" Eric asked as he placed his arm around me and leaned in for a kiss.**

"**You can have anything you want," I replied coyly. Heat radiated from me and in the blink of a vampire, we were both naked.**

"**I intend to have all of you My Lover," my viking leered. "But first, let's get a little **_**wet**_**." He took my hand and pulled me further into the surf, but I stopped.**

"**I can't Honey," I said tentatively. "I've seen **_**Jaws**_** to many times to count. There's no way I'm going in there." I hoped he'd change his mind and ravish me until I couldn't see strait but he just smiled.**

"**That fear is easily assuaged Lover. I'll be but a moment." **

**Before I could protest, Eric dove into the dark waves and was gone for what seemed like an eternity. I could still feel his presence but was nervous nonetheless. Suddenly, he reappeared about a hundred yards out, carrying a body twice his size. He spun three times then released the shark and it flew far out to sea. Proudly, my viking returned to my side and proclaimed. "It is safe My Lover. Come." With reassurance like that, who could refuse so I laughed and bounded into the surf.**

**As we frolicked in the waves, Eric decided to play a little game and began lifting and dropping me into the water. Each time he'd go higher but would catch me as I landed and I giddily shrieked, enjoying his version of a thrill ride.**

"**I love your spirit and the package it comes in," he complimented a little later as he slowly dried my waterlogged body. "Now I shall take you properly." His fangs dropped and my core responded.**

"**You better not be teasing me again viking," I playfully warned as my hand gripped his stiff third leg. "Because if we don't have sex within the next five minutes, my ovaries are going to explode."**

**Eric licked a few remaining drops of salt water from my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "We can't have that now can we?" he replied hungrily and laid me on the blanket. **

**Our bodies entwined as he showered me with kisses and his talented fingers traversed the inside of my thigh and burrowed into my waiting entrance. I moaned my approval as my hand glided across his broad back and landed on that perfect ass. Instantly, Eric became a vampire octopus and mercilessly awakened all of my erogenous zones. Who knew my inner elbow could be so sensitive? As my first orgasm hit, I found myself impaled in one swift thrust. Wantonly, I wrapped my legs around Eric's waist, trying to force him deeper.**

"**Don't stop…So good…Oh YES!" I panted as I rode the euphoric waves and my viking. Eric grunted and pulled me into another passionate kiss, furiously thrusting from below. The position stimulated my elusive g-spot and I came again, my fluids soaking him. His powerful arms possessed me as he reverently stroked my back and began whispering his beautiful language. **

"_**Se min vackra älskare, en gudinna bland män. Hon har värmt mit iskalla hjärta och återuppväckta min själ. Jag håller henne framför alla andra för utan henne är jag ingenting."**_

**As the words caressed me, Eric pumped faster and faster until he'd reached vampire overdrive. The sensation was divine and when he spoke the final word, he called my name and bit. Our bonded love enveloped us as we climaxed together, claiming each other, body and soul.**

"**Holy Hell," I breathed…that is, when I finally could. "You're gonna fuck me to death."**

**My body was still shaking as Eric placed his hands behind his head and smirked. "Could you think of a better way to go?"**

**I fell into his chest laughing hysterically. "No Honey. Not when a viking sex machine is involved." **

**We lay there a while longer, lost in our comfortable silence. I knew it couldn't last but sighed anyway when Eric gently nudged me. **

"**Thank you for tonight Honey," I said as we dressed.**

"**I am happy it pleased you Lover," Eric replied and secured the backpack. He picked me up, Rhett Butler style, and gently flew us back to the mansion. I reveled in his strength and sank into his embrace and before long we'd showered every bit of sand off us and Eric joined me in bed.**

**Though I'd already drawn the black out curtains, I was taking no chances where my viking was concerned. "Isn't it dangerous for you to be here, Honey?" I asked. **

"**I will stay until you sleep Lover," Eric tenderly replied. "There is a guest coffin for me behind the second door inside the closet."**

**I ached at the thought of him not being there when I woke and struggled to keep my eyes opened. Eric's arms encased me and as he murmured softly, I whispered, "I love you," then surrendered to blissful unconsciousness. **

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me for being fashionably late tonight. Writing against a deadline proved more difficult than I'd expected. I'll be breaking over the holiday weekend to relax with the family and begin pondering chapter 4. Here's hoping everyone has a safe start to the summer season.<strong>

**Peace!**

**Hippychik**

***This is what Eric spoke:**

"_**Behold my beautiful lover, a goddess among men. She has warmed my icy heart and reawakened my soul. I hold her above all others for without her, I am nothing." **_

**Let's all say a collective Awwwwwwwww and I'll end by shamelessly begging for your reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Big nod to Charlaine Harris for creating this alternate universe. No copyright infringement intended.**_

**Hello again and welcome to my silly little corner of the ff world. Thank you for all the reviews and flags. It makes this process that much sweeter and as a thank you, I've cooked up some lemony goodness. **

***This chapter does contain a graphic sexual act that may not be everyone's cup of tea. If it's not your thing, that's cool but please don't splash cold water on the rest of us***

**Chapter 4**

**The next thing I knew, sunlight was streaming through a crack in the curtains. I squinted as I woke, a little disoriented. However, the cobwebs cleared when I rolled over and found a red rose and a note instead of my Viking's body. I glanced towards the closet, absentmindedly brushing the fragrant bloom against my cheek, and opened the letter.**

_**Min **__**Älskling Fru,**_

_**I enjoyed our time together last night and plan to take you to the beach more often. Since you don't possess my photographic mind, I've purchased a camera. You'll find it inside our suitcase's front pocket. I've heard pictures can trigger memories decades after an event and I want you to remember this trip as clearly as I will. The salesman promised it is easy to use. Please tell me if it is otherwise and I'll remedy that. If you choose to explore the city today, I've advised the queen's staff you won't need an escort. However, take one of the Britlingens with you. I'll rest easier knowing you are in their care.**_

_**Your Devoted Husband,**_

_**E**_

_**P.S. Pick up the room phone and press 0. The staff will bring you anything you wish to eat.**_

**I smiled and hopped out of bed, heading strait for the closet. Once inside, I turned on the light, unzipped our suitcase and retrieved my new camera and the accompanying instructions. Luckily for him, the salesman hadn't lied and they didn't call it a Kodak Easy Share for nothing. I would have fiddled longer, but nature called so I quickly found the second door hidden behind a rack of clothes and opened it. Except for the guest coffin, the tiny room was completely empty and although I wasn't thrilled with the atmosphere, I needed to see my Viking. Slowly, I opened the coffin lid, leaned down and kissed Eric's cool lips.**

"**Thank you for my present Honey. I love you," I whispered then lingered a moment before closing the lid and quietly leaving.**

**Hastily, I took care of my human needs then dressed and threw open the drapes. It was a perfect sunny day and I moved onto the balcony, luxuriating in the warm breeze. Now that I had a better view, I noticed the corner of a swimming pool below and the crystal clear water beckoned. A quick time check revealed it was nearly three and I decided it'd be best to stay put. That new bikini was going to come in handy after all, but first things first. I needed to eat so I popped my head into the hall and addressed the Britlingens.**

"**Hi Y'all," I smiled. "I'm fixin' to order lunch and thought you might be hungry too. Would you like anything?" **

**The warriors bowed respectfully. "That won't be necessary Mrs. Northman," Ukweli replied. "We have our own sustenance as your food is akin to sheep excrement." My stomach churned at that mental image though I earned a slight smile from both B's.**

"**Umm, ok then," I stammered. "When I'm finished, and if it's permitted, I'd like to do a little sunbathing."**

"**I will accompany you," Matokeo said. "Ukweli will stay and guard your husband."**

"**Thank you," I replied. "I should be ready within the hour."**

**When I called down to order, an older English gentleman answered. He introduced himself as Edwards and advised he'd be my personal butler. While I wondered what exactly a butler did, Edwards promised to prepare the best turkey, avocado and bacon sandwich I'd ever had. Ten minutes later, he delivered it, together with fresh sliced mango and iced tea. **

**As the little man cheerfully carried in the silver tray and set it on the table, I mused he was just as I'd imagined. His hair, or what was left of it, was salt and peppered and his skin crinkled and aged but he was polished right down to his white gloves and shiny black shoes. **

"**A car is available Madam," he said in his crisp British accent. "Will you be sightseeing today?"**

"**Thank you Edwards, but I'd rather wait for my husband," I replied. "Would it be alright to use the pool?"**

"**Of course Madam. Her Majesty had it cleaned yesterday in preparation for your arrival. There are towels in the cabana and you are welcome to anything in this closet."**

"**That's so thoughtful," I remarked then asked. "How long have you worked for the queen?"**

**The butler's face brightened. "I've been in Her Majesty's service since my thirtieth year just as my father and father's father before me. My son will take my place next summer." While he spoke, Edwards also managed to seat me and place a napkin in my lap. He was very efficient.**

"**Sounds like she's a good employer," I smiled and Edwards returned the gesture.**

"**She has treated my family well. We are honored to serve her."**

**Though I knew it was impolite, I couldn't help but dip into his mind. He was a were of some kind and I relaxed when I found nothing ominous. The fuzzy pictures I saw showed a very comfortable life and he was proud of his family's legacy.**

"**Madam," Edwards said curtly, and I could swear he shot me a **_**I know what you just did **_**look. "If you'll not be needing anything else, I'll have the cabana prepared."**

**I glanced at the floor, feeling ashamed. "Yes. Of course. Thank you Edwards." He turned to leave but I jumped up and stopped him. "I'm sorry," I said. "That was rude and you've been nothing but professional and kind."**

**The old man softened. "It must be difficult for you Madam. I can see why your vampire's silence would be so comforting." He tapped my arm as a grandfather would and left.**

**Happy I hadn't completely offended him, I sat at the table and leisurely enjoyed my meal. It was delicious! The fresh roasted turkey melted in my mouth and all the flavors blended well with the spicy mayonnaise. When I bit into a mango slice, its juices dripped down my chin and I made a naughty mental note to order more later when Eric was awake.**

**Once I'd eaten every last bite, I changed into my strapless bikini and found a pretty pink sundress to match it. I threw my sunglasses on my head and exited the room, locking the door behind me. Ukweli nodded as Matokeo took her place behind me. Edwards was waiting at the top of the stairs and led me the rest of the way.**

**When we reached our destination, I was floored! This was the fanciest cabana I'd ever seen. The couch was big enough to qualify as a bed and it faced a large screen tv. A small chest of drawers held various sized robes and swim suits and on top, sat two baskets. One filled with oils and lotions and the other, rolled up towels. **

"**Her Majesty thought you might enjoy reading," Edwards said, pointing to the bamboo coffee table stacked with several tourist pamphlets and gossip magazines. I held back a giggle while Edwards pointed to two huge refrigerated coolers. They were like the ones you'd find in a 7-11 and were filled with various beverages, fresh fruits and finger foods. "Dinner will be served promptly at eight and you may help yourself to refreshments. If you require anything else, here is the house phone. You need only dial zero as before." He handed me the cordless receiver and bowed.**

"**Thank you Edwards," I said. "Lunch was fantastic and this is a little slice of Heaven. I'll be sure to tell Her Majesty and my husband you took very good care of me." He smiled and bowed again before returning to the house to do whatever it is butler's do.**

**Now that I was alone, I dropped the sundress, plucked a bottle of deep tanning oil from the basket and slathered a slick layer all over me. I'd been neglecting my favorite pastime and wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity to reinforce my tan. I chose a floating raft from a group of pool toys outside the glorified tent then plopped it and myself into the water. It was so peaceful lying there without a care in the world. I lost myself in dreams of a naked Viking on the beach as the late-afternoon sun caressed my body.**

"**Lover."**

"**Mmmm?" I mumbled and felt a drop of water tap my belly.**

"**Lover wake up."**

**I grinned though I kept my eyes closed. "Five more minutes."**

**My Viking responded with a devious laugh. "I think not." With that, he flipped the raft. My eyes flew open as the cold water shocked my heated body and when I emerged, I found Eric hovering above the surface, wearing nothing but a smile.**

"**Show off," I laughed, splashing him and swimming away as fast as I could. **

**Eric dropped into the water and began hunting me. He'd speed up and slow down just enough to give the illusion I could escape. My fingers had just brushed the far wall when he caught me. "That I am," he agreed and pulled me into a deep, lingering kiss. Before I knew what was happening, he'd whisked us into the cabana and closed the door.**

"**The Queen," I half protested, backing up against the couch. Eric smirked and continued to stalk me.**

"**She has granted us privacy for one hour," he replied and the bond filled with want, need and hunger.**

"**And Matokeo?" I asked as my bathing suit vanished and my Viking joined me.**

"**I've sent her back to her post." **

**He'd covered all the bases and was on top of me now, rubbing himself all over me and I was not complaining. "I could drown in your scent," he whispered in between frenzied kisses. "Your essence, the sun, the oil. It's intoxicating." **

**I wriggled and moaned beneath him as he traversed my body, pinching here, stroking there, nipping and licking me into heated agony. His tongue landed on my engorged nub and those long fingers slipped inside my walls. I cried out as the first release hit and Eric continued my oral enslavement. Only after I'd lost count of my orgasms did he pause. His deep blue eyes gripped me and he asked. **

"**You are mine wife?" The way he said it was predatory and we were again the lion and the antelope.**

"**Yes," I replied hoarsely. "I am yours husband."**

**His fingers began moving again and his thumb replaced his tongue. "Do you yield to me?"**

"**Yes," I whimpered. "Take me Eric. Please."**

"**I will and I shall claim all of you tonight." His hand thrust again and another finger was added but this one slid into my lower entrance. My breath quickened as my body shook and I understood what he meant. It was useless to resist. I was literal putty in his hands.**

**He rose, took the bottle of oil and poured it all over himself and me. I felt the bulbous tip of him pressing against my virgin back door and panicked. How was **_**that**_** going to fit **_**there**_**? At once, a swirl of comfort engulfed me.**

"**Trust me Lover," he said gently and breached my barrier. The sensation overwhelmed me, a dizzying mix of pleasure and pain. Eric held perfectly still, allowing my body to open of it's own free will. His thumb toyed with my button and I moaned in sweet submission. Slowly he began thrusting, inching further inside, adding more oil and driving me into a sexual madness I'd never experienced. By the time he'd fully seated himself inside me, I was completely unhinged. Over and over he plunged enthusiastically, his hand never ceasing its ministrations and I reached the zenith that never ended, wailing like a shameless harlot. My response prompted my viking to switch into vampire speed. I shook violently, hyperventilating and called on the Lord, half expecting him to show up. When I thought my body might disintegrate into the blissful abyss, Eric lifted my leg and his fangs scored my ankle. We cried out in unison as our bodies experienced simultaneous release. Still riding the high, I grabbed his arms and yanked him down on top of me, wrapping myself around him. He whispered softly in his long forgotten speech as the last of his seed emptied inside me. Gently, he removed himself from my body's tight grip and kissed my trembling lips.**

"**Well you boldly went where no man has gone before," I remarked coyly.**

**My viking chuckled. "That pleases me more than you know. You were magnificent Lover." He kissed me again then retrieved a towel from the basket and tenderly cleaned me. I tried to stand and dress but my legs buckled so Eric scooped me up and flew us back to our room. I appreciated he utilized the balcony rather than the main entrance. It would've been mortifying if I'd had to trek through the male infested mansion, reeking of sex. We bypassed the bed, moving directly into the bathroom where Eric placed me on the marbled shower bench. He turned the hot water on and lovingly began washing away the remnants of our tryst.**

"**I admit, I was a little disappointed when I rose this evening," he said lightly. "But finding you in that pool…you took my breath away. That is, if I had any." He wiggled his eyebrows and I giggled. "Why did you not go out today?"**

"**If I'm going to experience this city," I replied as my soapy hands washed his sculpted chest, "I want to do it with you. Sightseeing wouldn't be any fun alone."**

"**But you had your guard."**

**I smiled and shook my head. "It's not the same Honey. Ukweli and Matokeo are very nice but they're not you." My hands landed on his butt and I gave it an extra squeeze. "I did enjoy today though. Edwards made sure I ate well and I'd almost forgotten how wonderful it feels to bake in the sun."**

"**I'm pleased you were kept comfortable and after dinner, I'll take you anywhere you wish to go."**

"**I'd like that," I sighed. "When I look through all the pictures I'm going to take with my new camera, I want you to be in them. By the way, please stop spoiling me. My jewels, a laptop, the camera…it's very generous but you don't need to shower me with gifts. Your little notes you leave me are priceless."**

"**Sookie," he responded. "You are my wife and it pleases me to spoil you so you'd better get used to it."**

"**Alright," I relented, playfully holding my arms up in defeat. "But don't be surprised when I start acting like an entitled brat."**

"**You do that," he smirked, "and I'll turn you over my knee." He lightly patted my bottom and I laughed.**

"**You'd love that wouldn't you?"**

"**Oh yes," he leered, "very much." His fangs dropped and the Gracious Plenty rose.**

"**Honey," I reasoned because one of us had to. "Her Majesty is expecting us."**

"**We'll be fashionably late," he replied hungrily. "She'll understand." **

**I gave into temptation as Eric sheathed himself inside me. My legs locked around his waist and my back was firmly pressed against the wall.**

"**Your body is like a drug," he grunted. "I will never have enough." He kissed me so forcefully, his fangs nipped my lips but I was to turned on to notice the pain. My arms held tightly to his neck as he pounded harder and harder.**

"**I can't get enough of you either," I panted. "You feel so good…Oh yes…Oh God!" My viking continued pillaging my willing body as the first wave of euphoria hit. I groaned and kissed him deeply, rubbing my breasts against him. I knew he was close so I pulled away and angled my neck.**

"**Feed," I commanded.**

**Eric hissed, his brilliant blue eyes flared and in a move to quick to follow, he'd struck. The sensation as he drank coupled with the intense thrusts threw me over the edge again and Eric soon followed.**

**When we'd regained our composure, my wounds were healed with lavish kisses that sent shivers down my spine. We dried and dressed in contented silence, our bond speaking for us. I'd just finished pulling my hair into a tight bun when Eric snuck up behind me.**

"**You are beautiful Wife," he said. "The queen will be envious of your tan."**

**I had to admit, I was rocking my white dress with the red flowers but my viking was drop dead gorgeous in his Levi's and royal blue button down shirt. He preened when I told him so.**

**I was nervous as we approached the dining room twenty minutes late but Her Majesty greeted us with a welcoming smile.**

"**Come in," she invited.**

**We sat at the bountiful table and I wondered who exactly was going to eat all the food.**

"**I see my hospitality agrees with you," she continued cheerfully. "I'll have to take up swimming again." She winked and I blushed. "Please, help yourself." **

**I loaded my plate with grilled steak, baked sweet potato and a spinach salad while Eric and Her Majesty poured themselves a glass of Royalty.**

"**Edwards tells me you are leaving tomorrow," said the queen.**

"**Yes, Your Majesty," Eric replied. "I'll advise The Pythoness you've been most gracious."**

"**Has she decided what to do with Felipe's realm?"**

**My ears perked up. I thought the king was on some kind of vampire suspension but this sounded much different.**

"**No one questions The Ancient One," Eric replied sharply.**

"**I wasn't questioning, Sheriff. He broke the blood covenant. I'm surprised he still exists. He can't possibly be returned to his former status."**

**Eric guardedly eyed the queen. "With all do respect, Your Majesty. Why do you care?"**

"**I want to make a deal," she replied calmly. "Although I admire Felipe's greed, he never should have taken Louisiana and Arkansas the way he did. It was cowardly. I've lived in this country since the early days and the one thing I've learned is you have to spend money to make money. Tell the Pythoness to name her price. I wish to buy Nevada."**

* * *

><p><strong>DUN. DUN. DUN! <strong>

**I thought I'd leave you with a little cliffhanger this time around. Hope you all survived this chapter cause I had a few heart palpitations writing it. I'll only know you enjoyed it if you leave a review. Please keep them coming. They inspire me to keep going.**

**Peace!**

**Hippychik **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone. I'm sorry this chapter took longer than I expected but I suffered a pulled shoulder muscle which made writing practically impossible. Where the last chapter was pretty much a fluffy, lemon fest, this one's purpose as well as the next, is to drastically move the story along. Our favorite couple spent to much time in California and this was meant to be a short story so itineraries were tinkered with in order to get back on track. There are some darker aspects to this chapter but they were necessary. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. **

**Chapter 5**

**My fork clinked the plate and two sets of vampire eyes bore into me. "Sorry," I said embarrassed, looking down and grateful my viking would handle this new twist. **

"**Majesty," he calmly began. "I do not think The Pythoness will sell."**

"**Everything has a price Sheriff," Eachra replied, equally as calm.**

"**Your Highness, it simply isn't done." I admired his polite, matter-of-fact demeanor, though I got the feeling Her Majesty wasn't one to take no for an answer.**

"**Ever heard of The Louisiana Purchase?" she retorted and proved my point. "It's been done. Granted, not in our supernatural community but there's a first time for everything. I have the capital and The Pythoness finds herself in possession of three states of which she wants none." The queen paused as her fangs appeared and the mood instantly darkened. "I'm not the only Monarch with eyes on Felipe's territory, Sheriff." She glanced in my direction and my stomach tightened. "Why risk war when a deal could be made?"**

**Though Eric was the picture of calm, cool and collected, I felt a mixed bag of emotions. Anger and annoyance were the top two as he decided his next move. Evidently, it was to get us the hell out of Dodge as quickly as possible. **

"**Although I see your point regarding the kingdom's vulnerability," he smoothed with his best poker face, "No sane vampire would attempt a takeover while The Pythoness reigns. It would be suicide. However, if you permit it, my wife and I will return to Las Vegas tonight and I'll personally present your offer."**

**The tension immediately vanished along with Her Majesty's fangs. "Deliver this," she instructed and handed Eric an aged sheet of paper sealed in wax. "I'm sure The Pythoness will see it as a win-win situation."**

"**Very good Majesty," Eric said as he stood and bowed. "We'll pack our bags and be on our way." I managed a slight curtsey before he grabbed my hand and quickly led us back to our room. He was on high alert and didn't speak except to give Ukweli and Matokeo their orders. Since most of our suitcase was still packed, it only took a nerve wracking five minutes to round up our things and be on our way.**

**I finally felt my viking relax once we were airborne. Treading lightly, I took his hand in mine and broke the silence.**

"**You want to talk about it?" I prompted gently.**

"**I don't like being an errand boy," he said grumpily. "And The Pythoness will never give up Nevada."**

"**Honey," I replied sending comfort through the bond. "Nevada is only a third of Felipe's territory. What's the big deal? If what Eachra says is true and Felipe won't regain his throne, why wouldn't The Pythoness consider her offer?"**

"**Her Majesty has no interest in Nevada. She's after the compound. It will bring an enormous financial windfall to whoever owns the rights. The Pythoness knows this." **

"**How so?" I asked because this was news to me.**

"**Sookie, if Victor hadn't betrayed his king, I would've had to pay fifty million for our suites." **

**I picked my gaping jaw up off the floor and began to ponder Vampy Warbucks' net worth while he continued. "Felipe had to make a return on his investment and so every vampire who attended our presentation was offered their suite for a price. They have one year to complete the transaction or give it up. I understand there's already a lengthy waiting list."**

"**I don't get it Eric. We don't even know if, let alone when, anything will happen. The future can always change based on present actions. Why would they pay such an exorbitant amount on nothing more than a possibility?"**

"**Because Dear One, vampires value their existence above all else. To be left penniless is nothing. True, it would take time to rebuild wealth but when time is never ending, that is not such a difficult task. Whereas, if the vampire relinquished their claim only to need it, what good would all that money be if they'd met the final death? I would've had no qualms paying Felipe's fee. You, Pam and I are the only things that matter in my world."**

"**I see," I said, smiling softly as I fiddled with Eric's wedding ring and sent him a fresh wave of love. "Fifty million is a large amount of money. How would you have paid and how do the not-so-well-to-do vamps compete?"**

**Eric smiled for the first time since our naughty shower. "I have some funds put away for a rainy day. One can never be to careful and I wouldn't worry about the lower income vampires. The suites closest to the surface cost far less than ours. I believe the entry level asking price was only half a million."**

"**Only half a million?" I smirked, not knowing which was more comical, the price or the nonchalant way Eric said it. "I'll just go crack open my piggy bank."**

**Eric laughed. "Lover, in vampire terms, the amount is quite reasonable."**

**I mulled that over then asked. "If she doesn't get her way, will the queen go to war?"**

"**I doubt it," Eric replied. "She wouldn't be that stupid. No one threatens The Pythoness. Need I remind you, she is the first maker and word has traveled regarding Felipe's punishment."**

"**I understand Honey but what happens after she leaves? Doesn't she have Pythonessy things to do? She doesn't strike me as someone who enjoys all the political crap that goes with running a kingdom."**

**My viking smiled proudly and his eyes twinkled. "Now you are thinking like a vampire."**

**I blushed at the compliment and changed the subject. "Well, if Her Majesty was only bluffing, why did we beat feet out of there?"**

"**My Lover, if you are asking why we exited hastily, it was because I began to question your safety, particularly during the day."**

"**But Edwards was so nice and our Britlingens," I interjected. "They wouldn't let anything happen to me."**

"**Agreed," Eric nodded. "But in defending you, their cover would be blown and the true purpose of our trip revealed. This way, we've kept our secret intact and avoided unnecessary bloodshed." He pulled me onto his lap, which was fast becoming my favorite place to sit, and gently kissed me. The bond filled with tenderness. "I'm very sorry our honeymoon plans were radically changed again."**

**I smiled and returned his affection. "I'm getting used to it Honey. As long as I'm with you, it's all good. We'll see Hollywood another time but what I'm really interested in is your mountain. You still haven't said much other than it's completely isolated."**

**Eric practically beamed. "You will love it as much as I do," he vowed. "It is the most beautiful place on Earth. I found the cave within it while playing in the forest as a boy and returned when my maker freed me. I've never shared it with anyone, not even Pam. However, I gladly offered it as a place where you could train, uninterrupted and without fear. Though I was initially against the additional fairy magic involved, I now welcome it."**

"**Fairy magic?" I questioned and my eyebrow shot up.**

"**Yes," he replied. "Niall informed me your teacher intends to put stay away spells around our territory. Only we, The Oracle and your teacher will be able to breach them. If, per chance, a human wandered into our space, they'll be filled with dread and their sixth sense would force them to leave."**

**I was intrigued and asked. "What about other supes, like Pam?"**

"**If they were to actively search for us, they'd become confused and wander aimlessly. I assume it includes Pam but I doubt she'll want to visit anyway. She loathes the cold."**

**So my viking and I really would be all alone and undisturbed. That made me very happy. "How long will we be there?"**

**Eric shrugged. "Until your teacher says otherwise." Instantly, my happiness morphed into guilt. It was unfair to expect Eric to put his life on hold for an undetermined amount of time even if it was supposedly for the greater good.**

"**Won't you miss Fangtasia and your sheriff duties?"**

**Eric kissed me deeply and whispered, "not as much as I'd miss you if you went by yourself."**

**My insides fluttered but before I gave into the bonded want, I asked. "Who is my teacher?"**

"**So many questions Lover," Eric chuckled. "That I do not know. Niall advised they'll reveal themselves to you once we've arrived but whoever it is, they are a master of fae magic."**

"**And you don't suspect any ulterior motives or plots?"**

"**Not this time Lover," he replied firmly. "Your great grandfather and The Oracle are involved." I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and Eric's embrace tightened. "Do not fear, Min ****Älskling Fru. I'll always keep you safe."**

"**I know you will Honey," I sighed, lost in those deep blue eyes. "And I couldn't do any of this without you." My lips landed on his and lingered as the bond vibrated the love between us. When I came up for air, I batted my eyelashes and asked. "So do we have time for a quickie?" **

"**For you Lover," my viking replied hungrily, "I'll make time."**

**Ten minutes later, we both were shaking and I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't just a sinfully wonderful dream. When we'd righted ourselves, Eric began making calls while I freshened up and before long, we'd landed.**

**This time, I wasn't surprised to find Mr. Cataliades waiting, my passport application in hand. However, I was thrilled when he also presented the foundation papers. I signed both while he assured me not only would we be able to start granting scholarships by spring, but he'd called in a few favors and my passport would be ready by the end of the week. I don't know about human attorneys, but this demon excelled in his chosen profession.**

**We arrived at The Cave of Wonders and were immediately escorted to the royal chambers. I was shocked by the sight before me. Felipe, or what was left of him, was sitting on the floor, beside The Pythoness, naked and in silver chains. A blood stained bandage was affixed where his right arm had been and his eyes were sewn shut. I used our bonded strength to keep from gagging when I realized he'd also been castrated. If anyone doubted the validity of our blood contract, they need only witness this once proud king reduced to a poor, pathetic monstrosity. I pitied him and made a mental note not to fuck with The Pythoness…EVER!**

"**Trouble in California Sheriff?" the ancient vampire inquired without so much as a nod in her new pet's direction.**

"**No Mistress," Eric replied, bowing deeply. "The queen wishes to purchase Nevada. Whatever the price, she's willing to pay it." He handed over Her Majesty's letter and stepped back.**

**The A.P. clutched the paper between her skeletal hands and an uncomfortable silence followed. "She dares to send you rather than approach me herself?" she finally asked, her voice tinged with anger.**

"**No Mistress," Eric clarified. "I volunteered. Apparently, there are others interested in Nevada as well. She means to avert war."**

**The A.P. hissed and her blind eyes darkened into deep, red pools. "Eachra is a lying, covetous creature and I suspect you felt threatened or you wouldn't be here."**

"**I was only concerned for my wife's safety," my viking responded.**

"**But no one harmed me while we were there," I cut in and Eric eyeballed me. "In fact," I continued, ignoring my husband, "her butler Edwards made sure I was comfortable and well fed."**

"**Like a cow before the slaughterhouse," the A.P. retorted then called for our Britlingens while I wisely shut my pie hole. "What have you found?" she asked once they arrived.**

"**We counted two hundred in the mansion alone," Ukweli advised. "We also found the queen's ledger and it lists all her children. Mistress, there are thousands and their numbers will only continue to grow. However, what the sheriff and his wife say is true. No formal threat was made towards Mrs. Northman or the kingdom although she did imply war could break out between the Monarchs vying for Nevada."**

**The Pythoness sat another moment then a hideous smile appeared. "It seems the blood bound royals wish to make messengers out of my special guests. Sheriff, you and your wife will not be used in this manner. Therefore, you will stay here until Mrs. Northman acquires her passport. Your futures lie beyond the petty squabbling over territories. I will send word to Her Majesty. She may bid on Nevada along with any other interested party. However, Las Vegas and the compound belong to me. You are dismissed."**

"**Thank you Mistress," Eric replied, bowing again as I curtseyed. "We are your humble servants." The A.P. waved her hand and we were shown the door.**

**The walk back to our suite was long and tense. Eric wouldn't look at me and the bond felt heavy. Evidently, I'd overstepped my bounds.**

"**You still mad at me?" I asked tentatively, once we'd reached the privacy of our room.**

"**No," Eric replied flatly. "But in matters of vampire politics, it is best you keep silent."**

"**I wouldn't have said anything," I replied defensively. "But seeing Felipe like that. I mean I know he deserved to be punished but." I choked up as tears filled my eyes. "I didn't want Eachra to suffer the same fate. She's done nothing wrong."**

**Eric's hard glare softened and the weight of the bond lifted. "You have a compassionate heart, Lover and I know you were only trying to help. But you see how your uninvited input was received." He paused for a kiss and continued. "Vampire hierarchy is not like your American government. Therefore, if you'll defer to me when dealing with my kind, I'll cede to you in human matters and we'll find a common ground in decisions regarding the Fae. Agreed?"**

**Relief washed over me and I realized this was Eric's way of treating me as an equal. I smiled and hugged him. "Agreed," I sighed. He kissed me again and I asked, "you think the queen would have harmed me?"**

"**Not physically," Eric replied firmly. "However, she might have kidnapped you and held you until her demands were met."**

**Hold up Eric," I said, confused again. "You said she'd never go against The Pythoness."**

"**Technically, she wouldn't be violating the blood contract. While Victor intended to turn you, I suspect Eachra would only hold you either until the Pythoness relinquished the compound or I killed her. I think option B would be the more likely outcome."**

"**You forgot option C," I added to which Eric responded with his own confused expression. My eyes twinkled deviously. "I zap her and her posse into oblivion with my sun power." **

"**That would work too Dear One," Eric conceded and I felt his pride envelope me as I continued.**

"**I still don't see how the queen could lay any claim to the compound when the Pythoness made it perfectly clear she intends to stay."**

"**Her Majesty isn't privy to that information and she is unaware of how valuable you really are not only to me but to all of us."**

"**Please don't start that Armageddon stuff again Eric," I whined. "It gives me a migraine." **

**Eric frowned. "My wife is no coward and you can't run from your destiny, Sookie."**

"**I'm not running from anything," I replied sharply. "But in the past two weeks, I've been pledged twice, engaged, married, thwarted an assassination attempt, touched by a deity and learned we're part of some ancient End Times prophecy. Not to mention, my property was vandalized by someone I thought was my friend, I've gone to jail, been paraded through a seedy sex club and seen what happens to someone who crosses The Pythoness. It's a lot for anyone to handle so cut me some slack ok?"**

**The bond filled with comfort and wrapped itself around me like a warm blanket on a frosty morning. "You're right Lover," Eric said gently. "I see you as a warrior and forget how drastically your life has changed. But know this. Whatever challenges you face, I'll be with you."**

**The love I felt radiating towards me nearly knocked me off my feet. I stepped into my viking's open arms and held him tightly. "Thank you," I sighed. "You always make me feel better."**

"**I'm happy to ease your burden," he replied. "And now that we've completed our business, why don't we enjoy some pleasure. Would you like a bath?" His mischievous blue eyes twinkled and I felt a tickle down below.**

"**I'd love one," I replied as our clothes began to disappear. Eric carried me into the bathroom where I was treated to the most luxurious bubble bath I'd ever had. He cleaned every inch of me and enjoyed himself immensely. When he finally placed me tenderly in our bed, I could barely move but I wasn't complaining. Not by a long shot.**

"**I love you husband," I whispered as his hands gently rubbed my back.**

"**And I love you Min Älskling Fru," he replied tenderly. I rolled over and kissed him good night before drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>I was on heavy muscle relaxers while writing the bulk of this chapter so if you need any clarification, please ask. I know I threw a lot at you this go round and I'm anxious to hear what y'all think. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_***Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just having fun.***_

**Welcome back to my kooky little fan fiction corner. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but between nursing my slowly mending shoulder, work and family obligations, it's been very difficult. To make it up to you, I've written an extended chapter. I'm very thankful to everyone who takes the time to leave a review and or flag my story. Your encouragement help me continue even when plagued with nasty writer's block and everything else that comes with real life. **

**Chapter 6**

**A cool sensation between my legs awakened me that evening and I realized Eric's fingers had gone for a little walk. Evidently, I'd underestimated how much our California excursion wore me out and had slept the day away. **

"**Uh, Honey," I giggled, opening my eyes. "Not that this doesn't feel fantastic, but unless you're into golden showers, you need to stop that right now."**

**Eric chuckled as he removed those wondrous appendages and licked them clean. "Take care of your needs Lover," he smoldered. "I can wait." My mouth watered as he gripped himself and I hurried off to freshen up.**

**When I returned, I found my viking in the same position I'd left him. Gleefully, I leapt onto the bed and placed his fingers back into their makeshift cubby. "As you were," I playfully commanded.**

**Eric growled his approval as his fangs poked out beneath his hungry smile. He wasted no time adhering to my wishes and we both enjoyed a proper "Good Evening." When it was over, I felt a tremendous wave of happiness and anticipation flow out of my viking and into me. Since Eric was usually the epitome of calm, especially in the post coital state, I knew he had something up his sleeve.**

"**You're in a chipper mood tonight," I mused as I lazily finger combed a few snarls from his golden head. "Care to clue me in?"**

**Eric smiled broadly. "The Pythoness has relieved us of our PR duties and while we await your passport, we are free to come and go as we please."**

"**Honey. Don't toy with me," I said, my eyes narrowing as I cautiously reigned in my excitement. "Are you saying we're getting some real honeymoon time?"**

**The bond tickled as my viking pulled me into a tight hug. "Yes Lover and though I've already made plans for tonight, make a list of everything you wish to see and do and I'll make it happen. But right now, you need to dress as we have reservations in forty-five minutes. Check the new garment bag. I think you'll be pleased with my selection." I couldn't believe my ears and practically skipped to the closet. "Every woman should have a little black dress," he commented proudly as I pulled out my latest gift and smiled. The poly/spandex blend material was cut into a haltered v neckline and t-back with a banded waistline. It easily slipped over my head as there were no buttons or zippers to fool with and the length fell just below my knees. For Eric, it was conservative but for me, it was perfect.**

"**Thank you Honey," I beamed. "It's beautiful."**

"**Not as beautiful as the woman wearing it," he replied and I blushed.**

**As we readied for our evening, Eric skillfully dodged all questions regarding where we were going. He looked amazingly sexy in a pair of dark grey slacks and a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie and his braids were extra tight. I almost asked him to scrap the evening's plans and jump back into bed but he seemed as excited as I was and practically carried me to our destination.**

**When we arrived at the hotel's piano bar, the "Private Party" sign didn't stop my viking. He strode right through the door. Apparently, he'd rented the whole place for the evening and the hostess escorted us to a single table set for two. We were introduced to a relatively young vampire who called himself Frankie and proceeded to play a variety of tunes from Vegas' golden era. I wondered if he'd known the real Sinatra and the rest of The Rat Pack. **

**We sat down to our intimate candlelight dinner and enjoyed a conversation that had absolutely nothing to do with vampire politics, fairy magic or prophecies. I mentioned some things I wanted to do while we were here and Eric suggested a few of his own. He also complimented the fanged crooner. Turns out, my viking had frequented Vegas in those days and had even spent an evening with Ava Gardner. Although I couldn't blame her or him, my jealousy rippled through the bond. Once again, Eric casually reminded me it was before I was born. **

"**Fine Honey," I said, smiling a bit to wide. "Then you won't mind it when I mention things Bill or Quinn and I used to do because it was before we were together."**

"**Touch****é," he replied, raising his goblet and admitting his faux pas. "My apologies Lover." I felt his sincerity and appreciated his acknowledgement of my feelings so I dropped the issue. No need to pick a fight. Not tonight anyway. **

**Now I can't speak for the Royalty, but my meal was perfection. The Kobe steak was so tender, I easily cut it with a butter knife and my iceberg wedge salad was topped with warm, crisp bacon and home made blue cheese dressing. But the bread…the bread was Heaven in a loaf, fresh from the oven with a crusty exterior but soft center that soaked up its little pat of butter. Eric found my "oos and ahhhs" quite amusing and I finished my feast with a yummy chocolate crème brulee so light and creamy, I could've eaten two.**

"**Care to dance Mrs. Northman?" he asked when I finally placed my napkin on the table. Though I felt more like **_**March of the Penguins **_**than **_**Swan Lake, **_**I couldn't pass up the opportunity to dance, particularly with Eric.**

"**Just don't spin me," I giggled, rubbing my belly and taking his hand. He smiled, signaled the piano vamp and we were treated to a medley of slow songs that began, not surprisingly, with **_**Strangers in the Night**_**. As we swayed together, I couldn't imagine a more perfect evening and was just about to invite him back downstairs when the music stopped. Frankie announced we should take our seats as the show was about to begin.**

"**What's this all about?" I questioned as my viking placed me in his lap.**

"**Just keeping my word Lover," he replied lightly while pouring me a fresh glass of red wine. I heard the first line of **_**Because You Loved Me **_**and my eyes grew wide.**

"**Eric. You didn't," I stuttered, utterly stupefied. "Celine Deon? Here? Performing for us?"**

"**I told you I'd have her give you a private show," he replied triumphantly as a glamoured Celine appeared. "You doubted me?"**

"**No. I just figured you'd forget. We've had other more important things on our minds you know."**

"**I never forget a promise," he whispered into my ear as his tongue gently flicked the ridge, effectively giving me tingles all the way to my toes.**

**Ms. Deon gave one hell of a performance so much so, I set aside the fact she'd been technically kidnapped. She sang what could easily be considered a greatest hits concert and in between songs, chatted with us. Having experienced prejudice regarding her own marriage because of her husband's age, she admired our pioneering relationship. Though she was not completely of her own mind, I didn't care. I was completely star struck. **

"**I believe you've been glamoured Lover," Eric teased, after about an hour. "But I beg you to let me end it now. If I have to sit through one more minute of this, I may stake myself."**

**I couldn't control the laughter that erupted. Although he was a 1000 year old viking vampire, at his core, he was still a typical guy. "Alright Honey," I giggled. "You've been tortured long enough. End the glamour but please don't hurt Ms. Deon, ok?"**

"**I won't Lover, but before I send her away, would you like a picture?"**

"**That would be great!" I replied enthusiastically, pulling my camera from my purse as Eric zipped up to the stage. Celine smiled serenely and walked towards me. When she shook my hand, I had instant access to her thoughts but since they were in French, I couldn't understand a word. That didn't bother me, though I prayed I wasn't acting like to much of a dork. Ms. Deon graciously took several pictures and when we were done, Eric whispered something to her. As he spoke, the B's appeared to return her safely from whence she came.**

"**Will she remember any of this?" I asked when the doors closed behind them.**

"**Only as a dream," Eric replied and he made his way to the piano. **

"**I didn't know you could play," I remarked.**

**My viking's face lit up in a satisfied smirk. "I have lots of hidden talents Dear One."**

"**Oh, I just bet you do," I snorted. "Ok Hot Shot, let's hear it." **

**Eric smiled, stretched his hands dramatically then broke into a perfect rendition of **_**The Mess Around**_**. I never would've expected that. Bach, Beethoven, Mozart, sure but Ray Charles? Still, I was blown away. Eric was really good. Then again, he was good at everything and he knew it. Show off, but I loved him dearly and I got the feeling he didn't let this part of himself out very often as the bond was filled with a childlike enthusiasm. **

"**Wow! Where'd you pick up this skill?" I asked, clapping while Eric moved on to **_**Night time is the Right time. **_**"I'm sensing a rhythm and blues theme."**

**Eric smiled and replied, "You are correct Lover. When I first moved to Louisiana, I stayed deep in the woods. There was a…Juke Joint?…I believe that's what the humans called it…in the area and they would play until dawn. It was the perfect hunting ground and the music was always a feeding bonus. Upon further exploration, I found the piano player was old and blind and had only nine fingers. I was so impressed with his talent that one night, I struck up a conversation. He'd grown up in the deep south and his had been a hard life. But, the pain was worth it because it gave him the soul to play the blues. That's what he said anyway. If he guessed I wasn't black or human for that matter, he never mentioned it but he did teach me to play." **

"**You didn't snack on him did you?" I asked warily which earned a hearty laugh.**

"**No. He was the last human, before you, I respected. However, I did sample several regulars. Drunks are easy targets." **

**I had to give him points for honesty, no matter how brutal and since I had no comeback, I sat back, enjoyed the rest of his performance and took a few pictures. "You should put one of these in Fangtasia," I remarked when he'd finished his set. "The fangbangers would go crazy."**

**Eric scooped me up and placed me on the ivory keys. "I only play for you," he seared and I felt his hunger engulf me. He unleashed his inner rock god and when he'd had me ten ways from Sunday, the poor piano was left in pieces. If I felt any guilt about the mess, it was dismissed when Eric paid for the damages in cash. Such is life with a vampire I was learning.**

**The night was still young so instead of heading back to our room, we decided to check out one of the hotel's casinos. I'd never gambled and was floored by all the bells and whistles. Eric played a few rounds of high stakes poker while I opted for craps. Lady Luck was on our side and by the time we exited shortly before dawn, Eric said we'd won enough to cover our expenses and then some.**

"**Thank you for tonight, Honey. It was wonderful," I sighed as my greedy vamp laved my wounds for the third time this evening. **

"**It was fun for me too," he whispered, tenderly caressing my skin though his hands grew heavier. It amazed me that even so far underground, his body instinctively knew daylight was near. I snuggled into my viking's concave chest as he softly murmured ancient words of affection and when his body grew stiff, I let sleep pull me under too.**

**The next few nights were a repeat of this one, gloriously normal. We'd rise, have a little nookie followed by a bath or shower then Eric would take me to dinner and a show or two. We saw Cirque du Soleil's **_**Love **_**and **_**O**_** which totally enthralled me and in honor of Gran, we caught Wayne Newton too. We also wandered through the strip, admired the fountains at the Bellagio, enjoyed the pirate show at Treasure Island and checked out Studio 54 at the MGM grand. Eric remarked it was nothing like the original but I stopped him before he revealed any sordid details.**

**We had a great time dancing even though our fellow patrons kept crimping my style. There were scads of scantily clad bimbos and most of them thought they could easily lure Eric away. One cookie-cutter, plastic Barbie doll even had the nerve to grope my viking's best asset. However, before I could bitch slap her, Eric had the bobblehead in full glamour. I felt his anger as he gave the glassy eyed ho instructions. When he finished, she apologized to me, walked dreamily through the crowd and stopped in front of one of the bouncers. Without even batting an eyelash, she kicked the mountainous man squarely in the balls resulting in a very loud, very public arrest.**

"**Eric," I giggled. "She was out of line but don't you think that was a little excessive?"**

"**If we were at Fangtasia," he replied coldly, "I'd have broken her neck and dumped her body in the swamp. No one except my wife and my child may touch me."**

"**Okaaay," I replied both flattered and unnerved. "But what have you got against that poor man?"**

**Eric's eyebrows shot up. "That poor man has been eye fucking you since we arrived. Though I would love to rip his throat out, it would anger you."**

**I was speechless. He'd solved both our problems, shown tremendous restraint, and when we returned to our private sanctuary, he showed me just how much he enjoyed my touch.**

**After "The Disco Debacle", as it came to be known, Eric decided we needed to explore beyond the bright lights of Sin City. I took that as a nice way of saying he was sick of being surrounded by humans and oddly, I was too. The fourth night we rose, he advised me to dress like I had when he'd taken me to the beach. I knew this meant we were flying somewhere and happily complied while he filled our backpack.**

**The stars twinkled brightly as we moved through the night sky towards an unknown destination. My viking flew at lightning speed and I held on with an exhilarated yet slightly terrified grip. We were in the air maybe thirty minutes when The Grand Canyon appeared before us, a vast, jagged, black hole and Eric descended deep within it. We landed in a remote corner oasis complete with breathtaking waterfall and swimming hole. I was awestruck.**

"**Oh Honey, this is gorgeous!" I squealed as my viking built a small campfire. "How did you ever find this place?" **

"**Longshadow brought me," Eric replied. "His human tribe lives on the reservation just beyond that ridge." He pointed to a distant cliff but I was to busy scanning our surroundings.**

"**What about Hot Rain?" I asked alarmed. Longshadow's embittered maker had twice tried to take me out as retribution for his child's final death and the fact that Eric wielded the stake made him a target too.**

**Eric felt my apprehension and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "He resides somewhere in the Dakotas, Lover. There is nothing to fear here. Even if we were spotted, we'd be long gone before the humans reached us." He spread our blanket over the pond's grassy embankment as blended calm and comfort soothed me. I plopped down and removed my shoes while Eric continued emptying our pack.**

"**Hiking boots?" I giggled when he handed me what looked like a shoe box.**

"**Box lunch," he corrected. "I've heard our human staff speak of them. Go on," he prompted eagerly. The lid opened and revealed a turkey sandwich, bag of grapes and a couple cans of ice tea. I unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite as Eric stared intently.**

"**What?" I asked self consciously after a few bites.**

**The blue in my viking's eyes glistened in the firelight. "Is it good?"**

"**It's turkey, mayonnaise and bread," I shrugged.**

"**But do you like it?"**

**I swallowed and put the food down. Something was definitely up. "Why are you so interested? Unless"… The thought that crossed my mind was completely absurd but I had to ask. "Do you want to try it?" **

**Eric chuckled and shook his head. "No Lover. I only ask because I made it," he announced proudly and a goofy grin lit up his pale face. It was the cutest thing ever and my heart melted. **

"**In that case," I purred, "It's the best turkey sandwich I ever had."**

"**Don't tease me Dear One," Eric retorted and the bond rippled a twinge of insecurity. He was nervous which was so unlike my viking, it made his thoughtful gesture that much sweeter.**

**I reached out, filling the bond with love and affection, and grasped his hand. "I'm not teasing Honey. Considering that food preparation for you would be like dismembering a body for me, you did a great job. It's delicious."**

**Eric laughed. "I wouldn't say it was that extreme, Lover. I wanted to give you a gift, you've stated several times I overspend so I thought this would be a suitable compromise."**

**Sometimes I'm amazed at how lucky I got in the husband department and I pulled mine in for a deep longing kiss. "Would you care for some fresh, blended fairy?" I rasped, tilting my neck as I came up for air. "I've got some on tap."**

**Eric hissed and dipped his head as hunger and want flowed through me. I closed my eyes in anticipation but instead of a bite, I felt a light, teasing scrape followed by a cool tongue bath. Not what I was expecting, but it still had the desired effect. My lower body perked right up as had the Gracious Plenty. "You should eat first," he whispered and his tongue followed the words into my ear causing me to shiver. "I'll not have my wife withering away." With that, he pulled away, picked up the grapes and offered me one.**

"**Now you're teasing me," I laughed though I was beginning to feel the effects of delayed sexual gratification.**

"**I assure you Sookie," Eric replied hungrily. "I'd love to slip my fangs inside you and drink myself into a stupor but you need to keep up your strength. Eat." He offered the grape again in a way that told me I was not going to win this battle. Or was I?**

**Smiling deviously, I took the grape into my mouth and sucked Eric's finger tips as I released the fruit from his grasp. "Mmmmm," I moaned, "this is sooooo goood!"**

**My viking's fang's took that as their cue to make an appearance and the stirring in his lap didn't go unnoticed either. Still, he nonchalantly picked another grape and held it out. This time when my lips met his fingers, I was hit with a blast of lust so strong, it was as if he was already inside me and I involuntarily shuddered. This was fast becoming a very interesting picnic indeed!**

**I met Eric's gaze and slowed my eating. Each bite was accompanied by a fresh wave of want and need causing me to squirm. For my part, I "lost my balance" a few times and "accidentally" brushed the length of his shaft, feigning surprise that my hand just happened to have an extra firm grip. As the last bite dissolved in my mouth, I pointed to my teas, prompting Eric to hand one over. His smile grew wider and his fangs seemed to lengthen as I drank and when I'd finished the last drop, he pounced. I was naked in 2.2 seconds which for my viking, was a personal best.**

"**I could use a little help here," I giggled as I struggled with the button on his to tight jeans.**

"**Of course, My Lover," Eric obliged and yanked the obstruction from its seams. The Gracious Plenty sprung free and his clothes vanished. The sexual energy between us had grown to a fevered pitch and I kissed him desperately.**

"**Make love to me," I pleaded, writhing in the solace of his touch as his massive frame lingered over mine. My hands glided over his smooth, marbled skin and I gripped his firm backside as he slid deep into my heated core. I never tired of the sensation or the pleasure it brought and thrust my hips to match his.**

"**So beautiful," he whispered in between kisses as his strong hands fisted my hair. My arms moved upwards, caressing his back and I crushed my heaving breasts against him. Slowly he pumped, over and over, gaining momentum until the blanket beneath us was soaked with my essence and our kisses grew more frenzied. Our eyes locked and the love between us was all consuming. "Come with me Lover," he called before sinking his fangs into my waiting flesh.**

"**Eric," I screamed, our bodies clinging tightly together, riding the orgasmic waves as one. The peak seemed to last an eternity and I'd just begun breathing steadily, when his fangs gently retracted and his lips captured mine. I felt him swell inside me and he began thrusting again. The pleasure was exquisite and I gave myself over completely. As my body inched ever closer to paradise, Eric touched my cheek and his eyes pierced my soul. **

"**Let go Lover," he coaxed. "I want to watch you."**

**That did it. My release crashed through me in a thunderous roar and in that moment, I was blinded by a flash of light as bright as the sun. The ecstasy overtook my body and it violently shook. **

"**I love you," I whimpered, floating back to sanity. I glanced towards my viking only to find him gaping. "You wanted to watch," I sighed, still in a sexual daze. "Do you not like what you see?"**

"**It's not that Lover," he replied. "It's just…you are glowing."**

**I shot up and looked down. He was right. A thin shield of light seemed to dance around my body. I put two and two together and concluded this had to be a side effect of my sun power and immediately went into panic mode. **

"**Where is an Oracle when you need one and why couldn't this gift come with an instruction manual?" I huffed, shaking my fist to the heavens. "Eric, what if this is permanent? I can't go around looking like a human glowworm."**

"**I don't think it's as dire as you fear," he chuckled. **

"**Easy for you to say," I snapped as tears began trickling down my cheeks. "All I need is some pixie dust and a pair of wings and I'd be Tinkerbelle."**

**Eric placed his giant hands on my trembling shoulders and tenderly kissed me. "I promise you. All will be well," he reassured. "When we return, you can contact your great grandfather."**

"**He already told me he doesn't know anything," I wailed.**

"**But he may have a way to reach The Oracle," Eric countered and kissed me again. "You are beautiful and your light warms me but if you are this frightened, we will leave now." **

"**Okay," I sniffed. "But how will we get through the crowd? I'm not exactly inconspicuous. What if I hurt someone?"**

"**I'll cover you with the blanket and we'll use the secret entrance." He had an answer for everything and I was more than grateful. Quickly we dressed then Eric slung the backpack over his shoulders and mindful of the wet spot, wrapped me like a burrito. His strong embrace comforted me as we returned faster than we'd come. He flew purposefully and smothered my fear and anxiety with courage and love. When we'd gone about half the distance back, Eric landed next to an enormous but random boulder.**

**He rapped a crevice deliberately and a small piece of rock slid open revealing the same kind of hand scanner the king's elevator used. He placed his hand on the pad inside and the boulder opened like a giant, prehistoric garage door. "Close your eyes Lover," Eric said softly. "We are entering the maze and you may become dizzy."**

**I wasn't going to argue and shut my eyes tightly as Eric zipped into the tunnel. We made many turns, zig-zagging this way and that, moving deeper and deeper into the hidden compound. It felt like an out of control roller coaster and I was happy I'd avoided the visual or I'd have needed a bucket. My stomach had just about reached the end of it's rope when Eric suddenly stopped.**

"**There are guards at the door," he whispered. "I must cover your face." He gently tucked the blanket over my head and I prayed we'd make it to our room before I unintentionally sent an innocent vampire to their final death. However, when we reached the guard station, we were met by none other than Ukweli and Matokeo.**

"**Come quickly," they said with no preamble. "We've cleared the halls." The Britlingens flanked us as we hurried to our suite. Once inside, I threw off the blanket and demanded to know just what the hell was going on. **

"**The Pythoness summoned us and said the Oracle was coming," Ukweli responded. "We were ordered to meet you and bring you here." **

"**Which we've done and now must go," Matokeo added as both B's bowed and exited quickly.**

"**So now what?" I asked exasperated.**

"**Now we wait," Eric replied calmly. He pulled me into a tight hug and rested his chin on my head. "You worry to much, Min Älskling Fru. Be patient." **

"**I'll try." I took a few deep breaths and stayed in the comfort of my viking's loving arms until we heard a knock at the door. I found that odd for The Oracle but was relieved nonetheless.**

**Imagine my surprise when Pam crossed the threshold. "Master," she bowed. "I've completed your task as you"…She stopped mid sentence and her eyes fixated on me. "What's with the giant fire fly?" she smirked. **

"**Thanks Pam. Good to see you too," I retorted but mentally noted my glow hadn't harmed her. "In fact, I have a gift for you." I made my way to the bedroom and rifled through our suitcase while Pam and Eric exchanged information. When I found the t-shirt I'd bought in Santa Monica, I cackled wickedly and returned to the living room. "For you," I said smiling wildly and handing her the cheap garment.**

"**What is it?" Pam asked, holding it between her thumb and forefinger with horrified disdain.**

"**It's a souvenir and I bought it especially for you," I replied sweetly. "Try it on."**

"**I'd rather pierce my nipples with silver barbells," she snarked.**

"**That can be arranged. Put it on Pamela," Eric interjected and gave me a wink. "As your maker I command you."**

"**Fine!" Pam snipped and but obediently did as she was told. The look on her face was priceless!**

"**This is definitely a Kodak moment," I giggled and pulled out my camera while Pam glared, clearly annoyed.**

**For his part, Eric stepped beside his child and placed an arm around her. "Smile pretty daughter," he chided and I snapped the picture.**

"**Yep," I smiled satisfied. "This one's my Christmas card."**

"**Sookie, I warn you. I won't forget this," the diva vamp snarled. **

"**Oh, lighten up Pam," I laughed. "It's just a joke."**

"**Ha. Ha." she replied flatly then turned to Eric. "Master, if these childish, human games are over, I'd like to retire."**

"**You may go, but check in prior to returning to Shreveport tomorrow," Eric commanded. Pam bowed once more then left. **

"**Don't worry about her," my viking soothed as if he'd read my mind. "She'll get over it."**

"**Thanks Honey but I have bigger issues right now," I retorted and held up a still glowing arm. "Where is The Oracle? What's taking so long?"**

"**Sookie," Eric smoothed. "You should try and sleep."**

"**You heard Pam," I snorted and began pacing. "I'm a giant fire fly and you want me to take a nap? Sorry. Not gonna happen."**

**Instantly, I was swept up and dropped onto the bed. "You were unconscious the first two times she appeared to you," Eric said pointedly. "Perhaps she's waiting on the other side."**

**Once again my viking's pragmatic mind provided a potential solution to the problem and I felt silly I hadn't thought of it myself. I laid my weary head against my pillow and Eric held me close. "Rest Min Älskling Fru," he whispered. "I am with you." I closed my eyes, emptied my head and before long, my exhausted body stilled and I slipped into the darkness.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hate to leave y'all hanging but this felt like the right place to pause. I'm happy our favorite supe couple got to have some real play time and I worked in Pam's scene simply because she's Pam and I missed her. Plus, I love the interactions between her and Sookie. Never fear. The Oracle didn't leave our heroine high and dry and her arrival is imminent. I recommend everyone pack their imaginary snow gear because in the next chapter, we head north.<strong>

**If what I've written entertained you even remotely, please leave a review. They truly are a lifeline in this process.**

**Peace!**

**Hippychik**


	7. Chapter 7

** *Disclaimer. I'm a shameless hack and own nothing.***

**A big thank you to everyone who continues to follow my story, leaving reviews and alerts along the way. I get a kick out of hearing what the readers think. But enough of that. We all want to know what happened to our Glow Sookie so here we go….**

**Chapter 7**

**Faint voices drifted in from the living room and awakened me. I guessed I'd been out only a short time and Eric and Pam had resumed their pow-wow. However, when a groggy eye caught the clock's 9am time and I became aware my viking's body lay next to mine, alarm bells went off. Quietly, I sat up, listened intently and searched for a potential weapon. **

"_**Good morning Las Vegas and welcome to another addition of Java talk on the Caffeine Couch. I'm Holly Highball."**_

"_**And I'm Chip Stonewell. Coming up on today's show, we uncover the wildest and weirdest stories of the week. But first, a word from our sponsor." **_

**I let out a sigh of relief once I realized my mystery voices were nothing more than the TV. Since I was now fully awake, I kissed my viking good morning, took care of my human needs then went to fix my coffee. Although I was still glowing, I noticed it had dimmed and made a mental note to relay the information to The Oracle. That is, if she ever showed up.**

"_**Welcome back. Today's top story. Vampires in the coffin. Werewolves in the woods. Aliens in the Canyon?"**_

**My head snapped to attention and my eyes focused.**

"_**That's right Chip. Here's footage of last night's unusual light show taken by hikers. There you see it. A bright flash shooting strait out of the canyon basin seems to linger a few moments and vanish. NASA confirms no storms or atmospheric disturbances and local officials are working with Hopi tribe elders in a joint investigation."**_

**The TV clicked off and I whirled around to find The Oracle. She smiled ethereally as her translucent body floated towards mine.**

"**You've had quite an eventful time haven't you Child," she said serenely.**

"**That's an understatement Ms. Oracle Ma'am," I muttered still annoyed she'd kept me waiting so long. **

**Soft bursts of light sprang from her even brighter smile and my mood instantly lifted. Whatever it was about Claudine that always made those around her feel just plain good, The Oracle had in spades. She stepped forward and to my astonishment, solidified. She was even more gorgeous than her ghostly form yet still surrounded by an aura of otherworldliness. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with silvery strands shimmering over her porcelain skin and her eyes were like looking into the heart of a rainbow.**

"**You may call me Teacher and it is time for your first lesson."**

**I choked on the coffee I'd been sipping. "You're…my teacher?" I asked in disbelief.**

"**Yes Child. I was going to wait until you reached your viking's mountain but it's apparent you need help now." She pointed to my glowing body and smiled again. "Who better to teach you than I?"**

"**But I'm nobody. Isn't there someone lower on the fairy totem pole qualified for the job? Not that I'm not grateful, but this is beneath you."**

**The Oracle laughed and it sounded like a flock of birds on a spring morning and fluttered over me. "Everyone is somebody Sookie and teaching you to wield the power I gave you is far from beneath me. Now let's begin." She took my hands in hers and it felt like I was being caressed by fine silk linen. I was guided to the couch and gently urged to sit.**

"**The sun is the most powerful force in nature," she began as she pulled a small flower pot from oblivion. "Just enough provides life," she continued, holding her hand over the pot as light sprang from her finger tips and a small, green stem sprouted and bloomed into a delicate daisy. "But to much brings death," she added as the light blazed and the flower burst into flames and vanished. She placed the pot on the coffee table and grasped my hands again. "The trick is to find the balance within yourself. You must understand, the light is now a part of you. You cannot think of it as a foreign body that doesn't belong or you will never have control. Based on your publicly documented experience last night, it is imperative that you do." **

**I wasn't going to protest as I too knew how important control was but I was apprehensive nonetheless. The Oracle must have noticed because her grip tightened and my whole body relaxed. "Close your eyes, clear your mind and begin breathing in through your nose, out through your mouth and each for a count of five," she prompted.**

**Obediently, I did as she instructed and before I knew it, I was aware of nothing but my heart beating in an infinite void. It was as if I were an empty shell waiting to be filled and then Teacher spoke.**

"**Sink inside yourself and see the blood."**

**I concentrated hard, trying to peer through the vast black space. I don't know how long it took but gradually, the darkness faded and I saw my blood as if I were floating just above the roaring red stream. Faintly, I again heard Teacher's voice.**

"**See the light and it's need to blend with your blood."**

**That proved even more difficult but after awhile, there it was. Golden strands dangled over the crimson river like millions of microscopic strings trying to knit themselves into the blood. I'd officially entered The Twilight Zone and it scared me to pieces. My body began to tremble as silent tears fell from eyes that refused to open.**

"**Shhhh," The Oracle soothed from a distance though I felt her hands cradle my head. "Don't fight Sookie. Embrace it. You and the light are one."**

**Slowly, the fear faded and a sense of overwhelming power replaced it. With renewed strength, I tentatively reached out and grasped the light. Immediately my whole body warmed as if it was recognizing an old friend and I felt it in the depths of my being. I stayed that way for I don't know how long engulfed in a peace and tranquility I never wanted to end. **

"**Now grip the light, pull it into you and bury it in the blood."**

**I followed her instructions and found no resistance as I wrapped several strands like one of Gran's yarn balls and began. As I pulled, I was not afraid like before. It was a part of me and my body welcomed it. Soon I was floating again. The light had anchored itself deep inside my blood with only faint sparks here and there to betray its location. Not that anyone was going to go rooting around inside my body anytime soon. At least I hoped not.**

"**Wake."**

**My eyes opened and I found myself lying down though I had no recollection of doing so. I was relieved to see my skin had returned to normal though my body was physically weak.**

"**Drink," The Oracle ordered, sitting me up and placing a glass of florescent green sludge into my shaky hands. I glanced between her and the glass, pinched my nose and downed the thick liquid in one long gulp. It tasted as nasty as it looked.**

"**What was that?" I asked, fighting the gag reflex. **

**The Oracle smiled. "it is a blend of this and that designed to give your body the nutrients it needed to recover from your session. You've been under quite a while." I checked the clock and was utterly flabbergasted when I realized seven hours had passed even though it felt like only seven minutes. "Our future lessons won't be as long but you needed to embrace this new part of yourself. How do you feel?"**

"**Surprisingly good," I answered, doing a little jig and I noticed the power and confidence I'd experienced in that altered state lingered. "May I ask a question?"**

"**Our time is short but I will answer if I can," The Oracle replied sweetly and I wasted no time.**

"**Why was I glowing in the first place? I mean, I understand the power was initially unleashed to protect me but this?" I scratched my head and shrugged my shoulders. "I'm stumped."**

"**You were with your viking when it happened, yes?" she clarified.**

"**Yes."**

"**And neither of you were in any danger."**

"**No."**

"**What happened just before your light emerged?" **

**Memories of our moonlight tryst flooded my brain and my face turned beet red. "Don't be ashamed Sookie," she gently prompted. "Help me help you."**

"**I had an orgasm," I replied quietly, averting her eyes. "But I've had many of them since you gave me the gift and this never happened before."**

"**What were you thinking and feeling just before your orgasm?"**

**This was as awkward as the first time Gran talked to me about sex but I had to give answers to get them so I forced myself to press on. "It was as if Eric touched my soul and I was thinking how lucky I am and how much I love him and I wished that moment would last forever."**

"**Love is a powerful force Sookie, the purest energy and it manifests itself inside your light. It came to your aid and saved your vampire, then returned as a symbol of your true feelings."**

"**So," I giggled, thinking I'd just stepped into a Lifetime movie of the week, "I was literally glowing with love?"**

"**When you lost control," she added and I heard Eric's words, **_**"let go Lover,"**_** echo in my head. It made sense although the situation posed a serious threat to our sex life.**

"**How will I ever relax now?" I asked. "And what happens to other vampires around me? Eric's child Pam came in close contact with me but was unaffected. Will it be the same for all of them unless they try to hurt me?"**

"**Pam is a part of Eric just as he is a part of you and the light recognized that. As for the others, you know their fate." She must have noticed my shudder and gently touched my cheek. "Fear not. Eventually, you'll be able to call and dismiss the light at will. But for now," she added with a sly wink, "I suggest you keep your lovemaking confined to private places." She stood and began drifting towards the door. "My sister is expecting me and your vampire will rise soon. Pack your things and assemble them here. We will come for you at midnight." She smiled once more and dematerialized.**

"**Bizarre," I said, shaking my head to the now empty room.**

"**What is My Lover?" a hunger fueled voice replied.**

**Caught off guard, I spun around and met Eric's heated gaze. "You're up early," I remarked, sauntering over to him.**

"**Do you wish me to leave?" he asked and his eyebrow lifted playfully.**

"**Not at all," I sighed, throwing myself into his arms. "I just wasn't expecting you. This is a nice surprise though."**

"**I'm surprised as well, Dear one. My body felt you call and was compelled to rise."**

"**Eric, I've been with The Oracle all day and I don't remember calling anyone."**

"**Not your voice Lover," he seared, leaning down and kissing my neck, "your blood." My body quivered as his cool lips claimed mine. Quicker than a fangbanger can say "bite me," our bodies were tangled together in a jumbled frenzy of pleasure and when his fangs pierced my skin, we both enjoyed the exquisite release.**

"**Do I taste different?" I asked dreamily, snuggling into my viking's cool embrace.**

"**Not different," he replied, lightly stroking my arm, "more potent. I feel stronger than usual. Care to elaborate Lover?"**

**I smiled, flipped myself to face him and proceeded to relay everything I'd experienced. "It's funny you feel stronger," I mused while playing with the soft patch of gold on his chest. "I feel empowered, like I could kick ass and take names. Guess having a goddess in my corner helps," I giggled.**

"**I'm happy you are beginning to see yourself as I do Lover," Eric replied, softly touching my hair. "And it is good The Oracle has taken a personal interest in your training. You'll be that much more powerful when she's finished." He paused and the bond tickled. "I told you there was nothing to fear," he said with a satisfied smirk, "but I'll miss my little firefly."**

"**Don't worry," I snorted. "I'm bound to have a few more oopsie moments you can rag on me about."**

"**I didn't rag Dear One," Eric corrected lightly. "Pam did."**

"**Speaking of Pam, was she really angry with me?"**

"**No Lover," Eric assured. "She was just being Pam."**

"**Even so, maybe I should buy her another gift. A real one," I clarified. "Any suggestions Dad?"**

**Eric smiled. "That is unnecessary Min ****Älskling Fru, but very kind. You can't go wrong with shoes. She's partial to Jimmy Choo, wears a six and…Where are you going?"**

"**I'm starving!" I replied as I climbed off the bed. "The only thing I had all day was a glass of glorified algae so you're taking me to dinner. But first I need a shower." I wiggled my eyebrows in my best "come hither" look then spun around and moved into the bathroom while swinging my hips with extra oomph. "Oh, and invite Pam too," I called. Open mouth, insert foot. I knew I'd left the door wide open the moment I said it but Eric still found my "blonde moment" amusing. **

"**I'm sure she'd love to join us Lover but I prefer to keep you to myself." He zipped over and playfully patted my bottom. We enjoyed a quick but satisfying shower and by the time I dressed and put myself together, Pam was knocking. However, when the door opened, she was preceded by a large pink suitcase.**

"**As you commanded Master," she said, bowing. "Everything Sookie will need for a Northern winter."**

"**You've done well My Child," Eric praised and he opened the case revealing everything I could possibly need to keep warm from thermal underwear and wool socks to a beautiful, heavy winter coat and fur lined boots.**

"**Wow!" I said while enthusiastically picking through my wardrobe. "I'd love to shop with you sometime Pam. You have excellent taste."**

"**I know," Pam agreed. I wondered if she'd always been vain or if it was a trait she'd acquired from her maker. "Your happiness is my master's top priority and it…pleases me to please you." I noticed she choked on the last few words and figured Eric must have said something. Still, there was no denying her fashionista sense and even though I knew the clothes had ultimately come from Eric, I was even more determined to reciprocate Pam's gifts.**

**I had my opportunity faster than I'd anticipated. Eric took us to the high end part of the hotel for dinner and there were numerous shops along the way. When we passed a wall of shoes, I nonchalantly peeked and saw the store carried Pam's favorite footwear. Once seated, I ordered then gave a "you-need-some-privacy-to-talk-vampire-business-I'll-just-go-to-the-ladies' room" lame excuse. I don't think either bought it but based on our earlier conversation, Eric let me go without an argument.**

**Quickly, I scampered off to the boutique and scored a pair of white, silk satin, crystal studded, strappy platforms though I blanched at the price. Thank goodness for my newfound wealth or I'd have had to work over a month to afford them and that's not including living expenses. As a bonus, the clerk gift wrapped my purchase in pretty, pale green paper and included a small card. I thanked her for her help before dashing back to the restaurant. By the time I arrived, my face was flushed and I was breathing erratically. Both vampires looked at me like I had a few screws loose but really, who doesn't?**

"**Training for a marathon Sookie?" Pam asked as I sat down to my waiting meal.**

"**Nope," I replied, wiping my brow and gulping my tea. "I didn't have much time and wanted to get you this." I placed the box in front of her and she visibly recoiled.**

"**Thanks but no thanks. Your gifts suck."**

"**PAMELA!" Eric reprimanded sharply.**

"**Sorry Master," she said though it sounded anything but sincere. She turned and managed a forced smile. "Your gifts are too human. No offence."**

"**None taken," I retorted, "but I think you'll like this. I wanted to make up for the gag gift and I had a little help." I glanced at my viking and smiled. "If you think it's horrible, you have my permission to date my brother."**

"**I don't date," Pam said flatly. "And bedding your brother is a mistake I'll not repeat but since you insist." She opened the package faster than I could follow and when she pulled the pumps from their protective felt pouch, I knew I'd made the right choice. I didn't get a thank you. Instead, she repacked the gift and advised I had her permission to buy her shoes whenever the mood struck. I took it as the highest of compliments and from the pride I felt vibrating off Eric, I could tell he was pleased as well.**

"**Why did you not buy yourself a pair Lover?" Eric asked and I had to laugh.**

"**At that price? Those shoes better walk themselves onto my feet while singing **_**Zipidee doo da.**_** Just because I have money doesn't mean I should frivolously spend it."**

"**While I respect your position Min Älskling Fru, it only makes me want to spoil you more." I felt an inner caress and shot him a sly look.**

"**Don't you two ever stop?" Pam said feigning disgust.**

"**Never," Eric leered hungrily. **

"**If we're finished here Master," Pam huffed. "I must check in with Indira and Felicia but I'll be in my room should you need anything else."**

"**Of course Pam. You may go." Pam rose, bowed her head and zipped away.**

**A short time later as my viking tenderly healed me, I wondered what I could ever give him that he didn't already have. It bothered me to receive so much but have nothing to give. As I listened to Eric's beautiful language, a light bulb went off but unfortunately, I realized I'd need Pam's help. How was I going to slip out unnoticed? Eric always knew where I was. Our bond was like Lo-Jack but luckily, fate stepped in.**

"**I have some business to attend to before we leave," Eric said as he rose and began dressing. "Vampire business."**

"**Oh. Sure. Not for my ears," I stuttered trying to contain my excitement. "I'll just be out here. Take your time." I gave him a quick kiss, grabbed my clothes and went into the living room, closing the door behind me. Quickly I dressed, turned on the tv and tip toed out the door. My adrenaline racing, I stepped across the hall and lightly tapped. No one answered but I heard voices inside so I tapped again.**

"**WHAT!" Pam hissed as she yanked the door open practically off its hinges. I couldn't help but notice she was wearing her new shoes and entertaining twins, red heads and they were about three seconds from causing a scene.**

"**I'm so sorry to disturb you Pam," I whispered meekly. "But this is important. Could you step outside a moment. Please? It's about Eric."**

**I knew that would get her. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her companions. "Keep the fire warm girls," she mewed. "I'll be right back."**

"**As you wish Mistress," they said in unison, clearly glamoured.**

"**Alright Sookie, what's the emergency and where is my master?" Pam asked pointedly.**

"**Oh, he's fine. He had some vampire business to do and.." **

"**Get on with it!"**

**I almost bolted but steeled myself and blurted. "Can you tell me how to say I love you my bonded husband in Eric's language?"**

**Pam stood stock still for a moment and I wished I could hear her thoughts. Without warning, she stepped into my personal space and her fangs dropped. Angrily, she rasped. "This is what I left my meal for? Do you even know how hard it is to find red headed twins? I love my new Jimmy Choos Sookie, but I'm dangerously close to shoving them up your ass."**

"**I know and I'm so sorry," I pleaded and began crying. "It's just I wanted to give Eric something truly special and I don't know anyone else who speaks ancient viking."**

**Pam pulled back and reverted to her standard bored stance. "If I tell you, will you stop blubbering?" I nodded, wiping away my tears. "Fine. But I can't say it aloud. It's to nauseating."**

"**Well I don't have a pen and paper handy," I whimpered. "Can't you whisper?"**

**Pam made a face of sheer disgust but leaned in and spoke in a barely audible voice. I reiterated the phrase quietly to make sure I'd heard correctly and she confirmed I had it right. "Don't even think about disturbing me again," Pam snarled as she stepped back inside and I slunk against the wall nodding her warning was received loud and clear. However, when the door closed, I straitened and smiled triumphantly. I'd gotten what I came for and all it took was a few carefully shed tears. Feeling extra proud of myself, I slipped back into our room, happy to see my absence had gone unnoticed and finished packing.**

**At the stroke of midnight, The Pythoness and The Oracle appeared before us. "Mistress," Eric said reverently bowing before the A.P. "We are ready to leave as commanded. When is our flight?"**

"**You will not be traveling through conventional ways tonight Viking," the A.P. said. "It is decided."**

**We stared between ourselves and then at the two deities. As though she could read our minds, The Oracle floated forward. "I am taking you."**

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said we'd be at the mountain by now but because of the glow incident, I felt it was important for Sookie to have her first lesson. I always have the general idea in my head but I let the characters take me where they want to go.<strong>

**I'm anxious to hear what you all think of The Oracle training Sookie. It was between The Oracle and Claudine but ultimately, I felt since the gift came from her, she would best be able to hone Sookie's skills. Plus, the Sook is bound to have more questions regarding her future and particularly her life span and Claudine just wouldn't have those answers.**

**Once again I thank everyone who takes the time to leave a review. Y'all are awesome! Until next chapter.**

**Peace!**

**Hippychik**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to those of you who take the time to review my blood, sweat and tears. It may be a hobby but it's still hard work. You don't know how simple words of encouragement can motivate an amateur like me. I was beyond frustrated with this chapter and had nearly given up hope when a few new reviews rolled in like the cavalry and strengthened my resolve to finish. It is now 4am and I'm quite delirious. Please forgive any minor grammatical errors.**

"_**You will not be traveling through conventional ways Viking," the A.P. said. "It is decided."**_

_**We stared between ourselves and then at the two deities. As though she could read our minds, The Oracle floated forward. "I am taking you."**_

**Chapter 8**

"**Shut the front door!" I blurted before remembering whose presence I was in. My face reddened as Eric's arm immediately encased me.**

"**They did not come through the door Lover," he whispered and I stifled an inner giggle as he turned to The Pythoness. "Mistress, this is your command?"**

"**I am here, am I not?" she replied briskly.**

"**Don't mind my sister," The Oracle cut in lightly. "It dulls her fangs to know she needs my help."**

"**As you need mine Sister," The A.P. snapped, her blind eyes a fiery glow. "To answer your question Northman, we conclude it is best you leave this way."**

"**We will do as you wish," Eric said, reverently bowing again.**

"**Then let's not waste precious time," The Oracle commanded, making her way to the center of the room. "Gather here, close to your things. Viking, you are to hold your bonded as though your undead life depended on it and Sookie, you are to close your eyes and keep them closed. Though you are part fae, your human mind could not possibly comprehend what is about to happen." **

**Soothing calm caressed me as Eric lifted me to face him and instinctively, I wrapped my body around his and buried my face in the crux of his shoulder. The smell of the aged leather jacket mixed with his masculine scent further comforted me. "Do not be afraid Lover," he reassured, his sculpted arms tightening like a vice. "I won't let you go." **

"**The Britlingens will watch the outer barriers. I am placing my trust in you Sister," The A.P. grimaced. "Do not make me regret it."**

"**This affects my kind too Sister," The Oracle replied sweet yet firmly. "On our mother, they will arrive safely." With that she levitated and began circling Eric and me. "Now Sookie!" she ordered and I clamped my eyes shut. **

**The air around us shifted and I felt a pull in the pit of my stomach like the suction of a vacuum cleaner hose. The stronger the pull grew, the tighter I clung to my viking so as not to be yanked from his protective grip and then, WHOOSH! We were flushed through a hole of some sort. The sensation was an instantaneous mixture of extreme falling, floating and flying. I had no time to contemplate motion sickness because it was over almost as quickly as it began. Eric's body shuddered as we landed with a resounding THUD so hard, even my teeth rattled.**

"**My Lover," Eric said as he gently stroked my back. "We've arrived. Are you well?"**

"**I'm. Fine," I answered shakily, climbing off him and dusting my limbs. "How bout' you?" **

"**I am unharmed," he assured then opened his arms to the splendor before us filling me with happiness and pride. "This is my homeland."**

**I deeply inhaled the icy, Alpine air while taking in the spectacular Northern Lights, a vibrant plethora of purples, greens and reds that blanketed the vast sky. They stretched over the mountains like ghostly fingers attempting to caress the towering, snow capped, pine fields below. We were a far cry from the Louisiana swampland that's for sure.**

"**Come," The Oracle prompted. "Let's get you settled. There is much to learn."**

**We followed her translucent figure, trekking through the snow and trees and learned we were within the protective barrier. It surrounded our temporary home in a 100 yard radius so as to ensure our safety. Though his face didn't betray him, I could feel Eric's happiness intensify the further we entrenched ourselves in this wilderness. At last, we stepped through the tree line and into a clearing where a quaint, cobblestone cottage backed against the mountain's steep incline. A babbling brook flowed from a pond about 20 paces from the far side of the structure and the snow covered, thatched roof glistened as smoke wafted from the chimney signaling the welcoming fire inside. The entire scene appeared to have been lifted from a Thomas Kinkade painting and to say we were in an enchanted forest would be a gross understatement. It seemed Eric agreed.**

"**I can smell the magic Mistress," he casually observed though I felt overwhelming excitement.**

"**It had to be done," The Oracle answered. "I wanted to provide all the comforts of home without destroying the integrity of the mountain. Come inside and I'll show you." She opened the arched, wooden door and motioned for us to join her.**

**I moved to step but Eric swept me off my bundled feet and carried me across the threshold. "Welcome home, Min ****Älskling Fru," he fanged as he set me down atop the pinewood floor. **

**The roaring fire's light and warmth danced across the little room and the enormous leather furniture coupled with the cottage's lack thereof, made the whole place feel all the more cozy. However, I quickly noted this was the only room. Where would Eric rest? I wasn't opposed to bunking on the couch but I wouldn't roast like a marshmallow come sunrise either.**

**While I contemplated how to broach the subject, The Oracle drifted to the back wall. "This one time, I will take you further," she said as we joined her. "Once I leave, only the two of you may pass. It is part of the spell." Before we could speak, she turned and floated effortlessly through the smooth stones.**

"**Harry Freaking Potter," I mused in awe.**

"**Who my Lover?"**

"**Oh. Nothing," I blushed. "I guess I'm still getting used to all this."**

"**You are adjusting well," Eric soothed, gently stroking my cheek. "But we shouldn't keep The Oracle waiting." He grasped my hand and we walked through together. The minute my toe touched the wall, the mirage dissipated revealing a softly lit, inner cavern. **

**To the left, the stone opened into an obvious living area complete with every modern, electronic convenience including a computer. To the right, the mountain was carved into a simple but well equipped bathroom with a stone shower and tub.**

"**Teacher," I said, trying out her new title. "May I ask how you managed to install plumbing and electricity without destroying the integrity of the mountain as you mentioned?"**

**She looked at me like I'd asked what color a red light is. "Magic, of course. All of it. When I arrived, this was only a barren cave."**

"**It is true Lover," Eric added. "As a child, I'd come to play and after I'd turned, I only required shelter. The Pythoness assured me her sister gave her word you'd be comfortable so I consented." He turned and nodded towards The Oracle. "It appears she has kept her promise." **

"**I always do Viking," she replied and continued explaining our accommodations. She pointed to a large copper holding tank set above the grotto and advised it would replenish our bathwater indefinitely and at the perfect temperature. The sink and private toilet had the same type of apparatus only on a smaller scale and apparently magic would remove all the waste water. Our fireplaces were stocked with continuously burning wood that would keep our home a constant, comfortable 72 degrees. I kicked off my boots and confirmed the floor was heated too. We were relieved to find we had internet connection and our new television was really some sort of magical, smart screen. We could name any program and it would play and the best part? No commercials. **

"**You will retrieve your food here," The Oracle advised as she moved to a tiny alcove next to the enormous fireplace at the heart of the room. However, when I joined her expecting to find a makeshift kitchen, there was only a sleek, rectangular, stainless steel box that resembled a microwave. "What are you hungry for Sookie? Choose anything you like but be specific," she prompted.**

**Though I felt a little silly talking to an inanimate object, there was only one thing I wanted. "A piece of Gran's pecan pie and some milk please," I ordered.**

**The Oracle nodded in approval and pulled the handle, opening the box. There sat a single slice of pie and glass of milk. "Try it," she coaxed, handing me the plate.**

**I glanced at Eric, who was mightily intrigued, and took a bite. Immediately, my eyes welled with tears as a collage of fond memories came rushing to the surface. "It **_**is**_** her pie," I managed, removing the worry from my viking's beautiful face. I took another bittersweet bite then washed it down with the ice cold milk. When I finished, The Oracle took the dirty dishes, set them back in the box and shut the door. When she opened it a few seconds later, they were gone. "That's incredible!" I praised and The Oracle smiled modestly.**

"**It isn't often I unleash my magic in your world," she sighed. "The last time was The Dark Ages, I think." For a moment, she stared off into a long forgotten place but quickly regrouped. "Come. I will show you where you rest." She crossed the hearth again and we followed through a snakelike hallway that twisted and turned before ending in a hidden room directly behind the double sided fireplace. **

**The gigantic bed had to have been carved from one of the native trees and it was topped with a warm, soft, goose-down comforter and matching pillows. When I inquired where the light switches were, I was informed our lighting would brighten or dim per our request. Sleeping Beauty never had it so good. "You will place your dirty clothing here." The Oracle continued, rapping a large wardrobe and I noticed our bags now sat in front of the dresser beside it. "They will return clean and pressed. If there is anything you or I have forgotten, simply ask and it shall be provided in the same manner as your food. Now My Dear, walk with me a moment."**

**We left Eric behind as I accompanied her back to the entrance. "We'll resume training the day after tomorrow," she advised. "Until then, I want you to focus on tapping into the light. Begin learning to differentiate between its vibration and that of your bond and do not be afraid to release it. As I told you before, you pose no threat to your viking but practice within the safety zone while he rests as well."**

"**How will I know where the zone ends?" I asked. **

**The Oracle smiled wisely and replied. "You will know. But if by chance you wander out, The Britlingens will guard you. And now, a gift." A bottle appeared in her hand and she placed it in mine. "From your cousin. It is the same vintage she served at your wedding. She said you would understand." **

**Boy did I! Claudine had spiked the Royalty with pure fae blood and it made for an unforgettable wedding night. I couldn't wait to relive the experience and from the mounting heat emanating from the valley between my legs, I knew Eric would be more than happy to oblige. However, before I forgot my manners entirely, I bowed my head before The Oracle. "Thank you Teacher," I said humbly, "for everything."**

"**You can thank me in deed far better than words Child," she replied, placing her hand on my forehead. "Hone your skill for there is great power within you." She floated back through the holographic wall and disappeared.**

**In that same moment, I was assaulted by a multitude of emotions. Joy, wonder, happiness, excitement, contentment but above all, hunger. I turned and met my viking's primal leer. His wild blonde hair hung loose, framing his chiseled jaw and his body, as smooth and hard as the rock our cavern was carved from, called to mine. We were finally alone and he was in the mood to claim his woman. I had no problem with that. I wanted to be claimed. Repeatedly!**

"**So Mr. Northman," I rasped, his eyes drinking me in as I slowly removed my top. "Which cherry should we pop?" My bra dropped and a flicker of confusion flashed across my viking's face. I smiled deviously and turned away from him. Slowly, I peeled off my jeans, bending myself, completely exposed. My hands caressed the length of my legs, stopping when they reached my backside. I turned my head and met those stormy eyes again. "Our home is a virgin Husband. What room will you have me in first?" **

**My attempt at seduction worked better than I'd imagined for I found myself pinned against the wall, hoisted on Eric's shoulder's, his face buried in my core as his mammoth hands held me. He tilted his head back to look at me, my juices dripping from his hungry mouth. "This works," he growled, nipping each inner thigh before greedily diving in. I locked my legs around his head, Indian style and fisted his hair for support. If this were anyone else, being orally annihilated over seven feet off the floor would terrify me but I trusted Eric implicitly and welcomed the pleasure he gave. **

**His thumbs held open my engorged lips as his tongue darted in and out, tasting my nectar. The divine combination of my viking's carnal grunts and the soft suckling sounds further fueled my arousal. "That's it," I panted. "Devour me. Drink me. I am yours." My climax began to build, a slow tightening like a rubber band and when it snapped, Eric's fangs punctured my femoral artery. I seized and shrieked in ecstasy as Eric took a few mind bending sips then slid my quivering body down, impaling me on his other head. I kissed him feverishly, tasting my fluids as he slowly stretched my flesh, torturously teasing every nerve ending. His gaze captured mine and he stroked me from the inside out, the bond penetrating me with want, need and desire.**

"**My Lover. My Bonded. My Wife," he grunted, thrusting forcefully, taking what was his.**

"**Eric," I panted, digging my nails into his marbled shoulders, my body ever closer to the edge. "Don't stop. Gonna make me come. Oh YES!" I fell off the edge, milking my viking for all he was worth, cussing and screaming with each crashing spasm. He shouted in his ancient tongue and I felt his release as he emptied himself inside me. My lips sought out his and we softly kissed ourselves down from on high.**

**Eric gave me time to regain my senses before gently returning me to my feet but I couldn't let him go. Bathed in his comforting silence, I sighed and whispered, "Du är halta och en dålig älskare."**

**Immediately Eric pushed away. "What did you say to me?" he demanded, anger and hurt in his eyes. CRAP! This was not going how I'd planned.**

"**Um," I fumbled, "I said I love you my bonded husband. At least, I think I did. Oh No!" I cried in horror. "I got the words mixed up didn't I?" My viking's demeanor softened, the anger and hurt replaced by tenderness as I continued wailing. "I was sure I had it right. Pam even made me repeat." I stopped short, realizing I'd been had. "That bitch!" I muttered and Eric roared with laughter. "It's not funny!" I protested, my own giggle escaping. "Alright, spill. What horrible thing did I say?"**

"**That I am limp and a lousy lover," he replied, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he leaned in and stole a kiss from my mortified lips. "Dear One, why did you not ask me for help?"**

**I blushed. "Because I wanted to surprise you. It was the only gift I could think of that would be meaningful. You've loved me in your language so many times and I just thought you might like to hear something back."**

**At once, Eric's arms cradled me and he zipped us into bed, leaving me on top. "In both my lifetimes," he said as he grasped my hand and held it to his still heart. "I have never known such love. You honor me." **

**In turn, I took his hand and placed it over my beating heart. "I have never known such lover either Eric. You honor me." I kissed him deeply and began the ride, slowly grinding my hips against his throbbing shaft. Softly, my tongue flicked the rim of his lips. "Renew our bond," I asked, increasing the tempo.**

**Eric inhaled an unnecessary breath and his happiness nearly knocked me off the Gracious Plenty. I'd never requested his blood before and it definitely pleased him. "Jag älskare dig min bunda make," he groaned, sliding in and out of me. "Say it Sookie."**

**Deep within me, I felt a crackle of energy come to life and smiled knowingly. "Jag älskare dig min bunda make," I said, riding him harder.**

"**Again."**

"**Jag älskare dig min bunda make." The crackle became a current.**

"**Again."**

"**Jag älskare dig min bunda make." The current moved through me, inching closer to the surface.**

**Without warning, Eric's nail sliced his chest just above the nipple. My lips clamped down on the wound and I drank him into me while he furiously pounded from below. When he peaked, he took me with him just as my light broke free. Tiny beams streamed out of me like shooting stars, engulfing us in pure love. Eric shouted again as another orgasm claimed us both and I collapsed, a heaping pile of sated jelly.**

"**Give me a minute," I said as we basked in the literal afterglow. "I've learned how to turn it off."**

"**Don't," Eric replied, his fingers tracing lazy circles on my back. "It is beautiful and you are a goddess."**

"**Eric," I chastised, sitting up. "That's sacrilege."**

"**Only to your god," he retorted then changed the subject. "Two rooms down and twenty minutes to sunrise, give or take," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrow. "Shall we go for three?"**

"**You're insatiable," I laughed as I rolled my eyes and laid back down, resting my head on his healed chest. "I know I could since I've had your blood and all but releasing the light. It took a lot out of me. I feel spent."**

"**You could credit the sex for that too My Lover."**

"**Well that goes without saying Honey," I giggled. "But this is different. I'll ask The Oracle about it when she returns. You're not mad are you?"**

"**Angry that my wife, whose just given me the most extraordinary sexual experience of my existence, is tired? How little you think of me Lover," he teased. "Get some sleep. We'll have plenty of time tomorrow. I should rise between two and three."**

"**In the afternoon?" I asked, dismissing his extraordinary comment and sitting up again. "Eric, how is that possible?"**

**My viking smiled. "Sookie, the winters here are long and dark. In fact, the sun doesn't rise the entire month of January."**

"**January," I repeated, deciding it was now my favorite month. "Wait a minute. As in Mr. January? So that's why you chose it."**

"**Guilty as charged," Eric confirmed as I snuggled back into his arms.**

"**Ok then. I'll see you sooner rather than later," I yawned, sleep fast consuming me. "Jag älskare dig min bunda make."**

"**And I you, My Beloved Wife."**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I satisfied the lemon cravings but <span>I won't know unless you <span>****leave a review. ****It's simple, painless and won't cost but a moment of your time. Just consider me a literary whore and your review, payment for services rendered. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! Thanks so much for the outpouring response last chapter. And all it took was calling myself a whore. LOL! Well, y'all motivated me and this is the result. It's a little different and pretty much a solo Sookie day but we get to see her play with her power. There are also some things refered to that happened in "So I Married A Dead Guy" specifically, chapters 1, 16 & 20 in case you want to refresh your memory. As per Northman Maille's request, this chapter is not bold. I had no idea it was difficult to read. My own eyesight is terrible and I write not only in bold but huge font too. My apologies if my own failing vision warped any of yours.

****WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS*** ^_^

*Not mine. Just playing*

Chapter 9

Some time later, the crackling embers of our fire coaxed my eyes open. I had no idea what time it was but based on the lump of dead weight wrapped around me, har har, I knew it was day. Carefully, I wiggled out of Eric's arms and performed a self check. Although I still felt a little sluggish, my glow was gone and had been replaced by a ravenous hunger. Not the ordinary _"I'll have seconds"_ kind, more like _"would you like a side of beef with that?"_ territory.

I rolled over and watched my viking rest, memorizing each beautiful line of his face before planting a kiss on those soft, cool lips. "See you soon Honey. I love you," I whispered then got up to greet the day. The fire roared to life the moment my feet hit the floor and I grinned at the magical display while I shuffled to the bathroom.

There I found all our toiletries organized just like at home and wondered if this was more magic or just my viking showing his softer side. I hoped it was the latter so I could thank him properly and managed to shower and dress before my belly began noisily protesting its lack of food.

Padding to the alcove, I stared at the "Food-O-Matic" and ordered a country fried steak and eggs breakfast with all the trimmings, milk, juice and a carafe of coffee. When I opened the door, it smelled just like a Cracker Barrel on a busy Saturday morning and my mouth watered as I pulled the extra large serving tray from its depths. Briefly, I wondered exactly how much food could this thing produce. Like could it send a Thanksgiving meal complete with whole bird? We'd been so busy, I'd almost forgotten the holiday was just around the corner and a small pang nudged my heart when I realized this would be my first Thanksgiving without Jason. Then again, I'd never viewed it as anything more than a day to pig out and watch football. Christmas, however, was another story but I put that out of my mind…for now.

I carried my feast to the living room and set my tray on the coffee table as the tv turned on "Live with Regis & Kelly" per my request. By the time their first fifteen minutes of banter was over, my body was slap packed full. I sent the dirty dishes back to wherever then settled at the computer and logged on. I needed to touch base with the outside world and planned to send Amelia an e-mail. To my delight, she'd beaten me to the punch so I sat back with my coffee and got caught up on all things Bon Temps.

_Hey Sook!_

_I hope you're having the time of your life wherever you are and can pry yourself out of your vamp's arms long enough to read this._

That Amelia. She knew Eric all too well.

_Work is going good. Sam put me on the schedule right away and it's relatively easy, if not back breaking, but you already knew that. Sometimes the drunks get out of line and Arlene has been in a few times, spreading her fire and brimstone craziness, but all in all, it's been great. Holly and I talk magic in our downtime and she's coming over later this week to practice spells. Although, without a full group, I doubt we'll accomplish much. For now, I'm erring on the side of caution cause she's got that little boy and I'd hate for her to end up like Bob did. Can you imagine having to explain that kind of oops to a child? Neither could I. By the way, she and Hoyt got engaged and they're planning a summer wedding. Since you were the catalyst for Hoyt's proposal, both asked me to tell you they hope you'll be home by then. It's an evening ceremony and Eric is invited too. Would he go?_

Hmmm. That was debatable.

_Tara and JB also send their regards. You should see Tara. Don't tell her I said this but her belly is HUGE and her butt could have its own zip code. LOL! Jason stopped in a few times. He's a pretty easy customer and always leaves a generous tip but I think it's only because he's fishing for info on Pam. Honestly, I haven't heard from her since we got back home but if you see her, tell her I said hi. She was great company in Vegas but I won't go into details. LOL!_

Thank you Amelia!

_Alcide stopped by the house yesterday to do a precautionary, thorough hidey hole inspection. Turns out Victor set Trey up. Somehow he found out Trey was dating me and what my relationship to you is. Victor glamoured Trey into thinking he'd be made Pack master in New Orleans if he proved his allegiance by burning down your house at dawn and staking Eric as he left the emergency exit hidden in the woods. Apparently, this was the back up plan if the initial plot failed at your presentation. Obviously, it's a moot point now but I still thought you'd want to know._

That's something Eric would definitely want to know as well and I made a mental note relay the information.

_Trey apologized for his behavior and I've forgiven him. However, even though it wasn't really him saying those nasty things, I can't forget and I can't go back. Neither can he. Alcide didn't abjure him but he's still decided to move on. Apparently, he's got family in upstate New York and wants a fresh start. Part of me agrees it's for the best but part of me wonders "what if?" Do you think I made the right decision?_

I couldn't say if Amelia did the right thing but Trey sure did. I had a feeling his fresh start was a convenient way to get as far away as possible from a certain pissed off viking.

_Anyway, how's the honeymoon? What exotic place has Eric whisked you off to and does it involve a beach, tiki hut and never ending drinks? My own disastrous love life aside, I am happy for you Sook. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Amelia_

I sipped my coffee while pondering my reply. Eric had specifically warned me not to give details about where we were and in light of the Trey incident, I wasn't about to disregard said warning. However, since we were already long gone, I figured it'd be ok to share where we'd already been.

_Dear Amelia,_

_I logged on today to send you this letter when low and behold, an e-mail from you. You must be psychic. LOL! _

_I'm glad you're fitting in at Merlotte's and that Jason is helping with the transition. He better tip you good or he'll never hear the end of it from me. Don't feel obligated to tell him anything regarding Pam. If he wants to see her so bad, he can just march his happy ass on over to Shreveport. Between you and me though, he doesn't stand a fairy's chance in Fangtasia. LOL!_

_Awesome you and Holly are doing the makeshift coven thingy though I totally understand your reservations. If I'd accidentally turned someone into a cat, I'd be nervous too. Our trip is still open ended but please tell Hoyt & Holly if I'm back, I'll definitely be at the wedding. Not so sure about Eric but I'll ask._

_Thanks for filling me in on the house situation and double thanks to Alcide for coming out and making sure everything was ok. I can't tell you what I think you should have done about Trey but maybe it's best you let him go. There are plenty of other wolves in the woods._

_As for our honeymoon, we're having a blast! I've seen a lot of Vegas and had a private tour of the Grand Canyon which, by the way, is beautiful at night! We also had a short trip to California and I picked up something for you & Jason at the Santa Monica Pier. I'm not sure what's next or when we'll return home but I'll be sure to keep in touch. Please give my love to Jason, tell everyone hi and rub Tara's belly for me. Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Sookie _

Once my correspondence was successfully sent, I bundled up and made my way to the spellbound wall. I stood in front of it for what seemed like an eternity, arguing with myself as to whether or not it was a good idea to leave the cavern sans Eric. This wasn't like being at home or even Vegas. I was an undocumented guest in a foreign country with no real idea of where I was. However, I reminded myself we'd been assured our safety as long as we stayed within the magical boundaries and The Oracle had yet to prove she was anything but trustworthy. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and walked through. The little front room was just as we'd left it. Remembering how cold it had been when we arrived, I tightened my coat as I opened the door.

Imagine my surprise when instead of an arctic tundra, I was greeted by a warm, summer day. _"Toto, we are definitely not in Kansas anymore,"_ I thought as I removed my excess clothing and tentatively stepped outside.

Where there had been at least a foot of snow only hours earlier, now lay a carpet of lush, green grass. Wildflowers bloomed against the cottage and along the shimmering pond's edge while dozens of tiny butterflies flittered among them. I tilted my head towards the clear, blue sky and relished the sun's warmth. The forest seem to call me and as I moved among the ancient trees, further from the cottage, I wondered how I'd know when I'd reach the boundary.

Several yards more and I had my answer. The grass abruptly ended, stopped by an invisible line and on the opposite side, the frigid, winter wonderland glistened and twinkled. It was one of the strangest things I'd witnessed since entering the supernatural world. Cautiously, I pressed my finger against the unseen border and it gave way like a bowl of nearly set Jell-O. This must be how Alice felt when she fell down the rabbit hole and at this point, I was prepared for anything, even a mad tea party. I stood there a few minutes, tempted to cross. But, without a coat and no way of knowing if I'd be able to return, I resisted. Instead, I followed the perimeter all the way back to the cottage with a newfound respect for the gift I'd been given.

Sitting on the bank of the pond, in the shade of a giant pine, I closed my eyes and focused. The bond vibrated peacefully as it usually did while Eric rested. It had become such a deeply ingrained part of myself, I barely noticed it anymore but here it was, humming along. I began breathing the way The Oracle taught me and went further within myself until I found the crackle of my light. It seemed to intertwine with the bond in perfect harmony, neither overpowering the other and both content to share space in the fleshy shell I called a body. "Ok Sook," I said out loud. "Let's see what we can do."

I opened my eyes and stared at my upturned palms, willing the light to come. However, after several frustrating minutes, I learned no matter how much I strained, nothing was happening. Thank God I was the only witness to my attempted Jedi mind trick cause I had to have looked nothing short of crazy. As a soft breeze rustled my hair, I thought perhaps the light needed a vocal command. I eyeballed my palms again and shouted "Come forward!" Nothing. "Release!" Nothing. "Wonder Twin Powers activate!" Nada. Zip. Zilch.

I sighed heavily, stood up and began pacing. Something was missing, something obvious. I just had to figure out what it was. In each instance, I'd lost control but what was the other common denominator? I replayed the three times my light had made an appearance in a constant loop until my head began pounding. Finally, when I'd all but thrown my hands up in defeat, it came to me. Emotions! My fear and dread had released it as had my intense love. Maybe instead of thinking, I needed to feel.

I lay down in the soft grass and gazed into the sky, the sun warming my face. As I began rhythmically breathing again, I conjured up every horrible memory I could…finding Gran's body, Eric trapped in that silver net and the worst, Bill in the trunk of the car. Anger, pain and hurt welled up within me and without warning, the light shot out of my hands, somehow ricocheted off the sky and slammed back into my gut. It felt like I'd been smashed with a sledgehammer and I cried out as pain traveled throughout every part of me.

Doubled over, I managed to crawl through the cottage door and into the cavern. I pulled myself up next to the Food-O-Matic and begged the little box to send me something to ease the pain. I was both relieved and sickened when it produced another glass of green gunk but didn't hesitate to drink. By the time I finished, the pain had dissipated. "Let's not do that again," I muttered as I made my way back outside and lay down again.

This time, the memories I used were of a much more pleasant variety…the way Eric looked at me when we took our vows, how Tina's purrs used to sing me to sleep, the sound of the porch swing creaking while Gran rocked me after one of a million teen angst filled days. I let all the happiness and joy fill me up until the light poured out again, bounced off the invisible force field and landed on my heart. Instantly, I received those feelings ten-fold and my cheeks nearly cracked from the smile they produced. Now I was getting somewhere. It seemed whatever I felt, the light would amplify.

The sun now hung low in the sky, preparing to set but I wasn't ready to go inside. My naughty side wanted to try one more experiment. Self consciously, I looked around, confirming I was indeed alone. I lay down again and thought of Eric, specifically his behind…how beautiful it was, how much I loved touching it and how I felt when he touched me. My arousal practically shoved the light out of me in a great blinding force and when it slammed back into my pelvis, an immediate and intense orgasm consumed me. Vibrant colors clouded my vision as I writhed on the ground, helpless against the insurmountable pleasure. Finally, when only a light tingle remained, I wobbled into the cavern, mentally chuckling Tom Thumb and his four brothers were officially out of a job.

I could feel Eric begin to stir as I stripped off my clothes and climbed onto the bed. Slowly, I covered his broad chest with delicate kisses then moved north and did the same to his neck, cheeks, eyelids and finally, his mouth. Those delicious lips came alive and his arms wrapped me in a tight hug.

"My Lover," Eric murmured, fully reanimating. "I sense great excitement within you. Has something happened?"

"I learned a new trick today," I replied proudly.

"Tell me," Eric prompted as he made his way to sit but I stopped him.

Smiling deviously, I pressed him back against the mattress. "I think I'd rather show you."

* * *

><p>If you guessed the next chapter is a big, fat lemon fest, you are absolutely correct! If you'd like to be reading that chapter sooner rather than later, <strong>PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>You know you want to. Just press that little line in the center of your screen. Go on. I triple dog dare you. LOL!

Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are so AWESOME! Thank you for all the reviews last chapter as well as the flags and alerts. Apologies for not personally replying to each one personally but I was in a kind of mad scientist mode and burned the candle at both ends to bring you a weekend update.**

**Special shout outs to Orchocolatecovrd for coining the term "magic mental light dildo" and to TheLadyKT for picking up on my obscure "Superfriends" refrence. I no longer feel like the lone old broad in the house. LOL!**

**I'd also like to point out that although I absolutely love getting reviews...they really are my crack...I ask that you keep them positive and please don't put down the other posters.**

**And now, I present my True Blood disappointment/ Royally pissed at Alan Ball therapy session consisting of a heaping helping of juicy lemons and a Sookie who doesn't belong on the short bus to faery. Enjoy!**

***This is definately NOT for the office. You've been warned. Muhahahaha!***

**Chapter 10**

Eric's eyes widened as I pulled back the covers, revealing his magnificent body.

"What are you up to Lover?" he asked with a lopsided grin and his eyebrow popped suspiciously.

"Shhhh," I replied, placing my finger on his mouth as our eyes met. I leaned in and gave him a soft lingering kiss. "Lie back," I commanded gently. "I'm gonna love you."

I moved away, never breaking our visual connection, until I felt the wardrobe behind me. My breaths became more rhythmic and sensual as I touched myself, filling the bond with want and need. Simultaneously, I thought of every sinfully, wonderful, filthy, perverted act we'd ever committed and a few things I'd contemplated trying. Eric hissed, my emotions assaulting him. His fangs snapped and the Gracious Plenty began bobbing to and fro as my light came barreling to the surface like a runaway freight train.

"Trust me Husband," I whispered and the light shot across the room, hitting my viking right where I'd aimed. His whole body seized and lifted at least a foot off the bed as the most delicious cry I'd ever heard escaped him. He was already coming when he landed, in spurts so powerful, they reached the ceiling but I wasn't finished with him yet. He gasped and moaned while I flooded him with more lust and hunger, sustaining the high for as long as I could. The view of Eric thrashing in ecstasy will forever live in my memories and when I finally released him, he zipped over and knelt before me.

My viking's arms held me tight as he buried his face in my chest. Gently, I ran my fingers through his golden, tangled hair and realized he was trembling. For several moments, he murmured ancient terms of endearment then lifted his head to face me. "Min Älskling Fru," he said, utter devotion in his eyes. "I never imagined such pleasure existed."

"You liked that did you?" I smirked and Eric laughed.

"The bed speaks for itself," he replied, pointing to the mound of wet, mangled sheets before focusing his attention on me. "Now let me return the favor."

Quick as a flash, I was seated on top of the dresser, my viking's tongue claiming mine. "Oomph," I groaned as his powerful hands kneaded my breasts and those expert fingers firmly pinched my nipples sending shock waves through my core. The bond caressed me in passion and desire as Eric kissed his way over my face and down my neck, suckling the little place that always gave me chills. He kept his fangs in check as he dipped lower, worshiping the twins with his mouth while his hands glided over my torso and gripped the globes of my ass. I let out a yelp when his tongue flicked my belly button and he followed the happy trail to my aroused sex. Wickedly he teased, kissing and licking my inner thighs just beyond where I desperately wanted him to be.

"Please," I begged, grinding my hips, attempting to ensnare him.

"Shhhh," he replied, capturing my heated gaze. "I'm going to love you."

I smiled at the words as his tongue began working its own magic, tasting me from the base of my entrance to the tip of my erect clit in one, long, tantalizing sweep. He repeated the torturous move several times, breaking only to suck each engorged lip and then, I felt the coolness of his fingers slide deep inside me. They curved upwards and stroked the hidden, fleshy patch only he could find and his skilled tongue went into overdrive. I panted and moaned, never wanting him to stop yet pleading for release. Each time I'd come close, he'd deliberately back off. It drove me to the brink of insanity and when he'd wound me into nothing but a tight ball of nerves, those fingers stroked that inner place with just enough pressure to release them all. I screamed as light and liquid shot out of me, smacking my viking dead in the face. He groaned greedily and covered the flooding orifice with his mouth, sucking the remaining orgasm out of me so hard, my toes literally curled.

"I…I've never done that before," I gasped as my quivering body slumped forward.

My viking easily caught me and cradled me in his lap. "Neither have I," he grinned, pointing to the front of the dresser and the ceiling.

"That's so sweet but really gross," I giggled. "And just so we're clear Mr. You and Mount Northman are cleaning it up."

Eric's body rocked with laughter. "As you command, My Lover." He stood us up and kissed me gently. "I haven't exhausted you, have I?" He teased and I felt a ripple of lust.

"Not at all," I sighed. "But I am hungry and I'll bet you are too." I wiggled my eyebrows and pinched his butt.

"That I am Lover," he chuckled. "Go fix yourself something and I'll join you momentarily."

I hobbled off, on rubbery legs, while my 1000 year old viking, vampire husband pulled maid duty. Life was so surreal sometimes.

A short while later, Eric happily indulged in the Royalty Claudine had sent and I enjoyed my baby back ribs, coleslaw and a sweet potato. He listened intently as I told him about my day. That's another thing I loved about Eric. Unlike most men, he didn't just absentmindedly nod. He really listened, smiling when I recounted my numerous failed attempts to call the light and gently kissing my belly when I relayed my painful blunder. I felt his lust as I recalled my experiment in self love and tension when I shared my temptation to cross the border. But when I mentioned the business about Trey, his rage consumed us both.

"I would have taken great pleasure skinning him alive," he said coldly.

"What purpose would it serve?" I countered. "He'd been glamoured by Victor."

"Besides the fact that it would have made _ME_ feel better," he replied. "He might have revealed Victor's spy."

"Does it really matter now?" I asked. "Victor is dead. We are under the protection of The Pythoness and The Oracle and we've been gifted this magical, honeymoon hideaway." I reached out grasped his hand. "There'll be plenty of time to deal with plots and plans when we get home. Can't we just enjoy it?"

Thankfully, my plea didn't fall on deaf ears and the bond relaxed as Eric softened. "You are right Lover," He said, his finger gently rubbing mine. "I'll contact Pam and have her do a little digging. As angry as I am, thank you for telling me."

"Well I figured it was important," I shrugged. "But your welcome."

We finished our meals in a comfortable silence though I knew Eric had at least a dozen theories and was working out solutions to all of them. I didn't mind. It was his nature to survive and it comforted me to know he'd always have my back.

"The night is still young Lover," Eric said as I sent our dirty dishes away. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Actually," I replied devilishly. "I have something better in mind."

My viking cocked his eyebrow, intrigued. "And that would be?"

"SKINNY DIPPING!" I hollered and dashed to the door. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" Gleefully, I pulled the door open only to be accosted by a blast of icy air. I shrieked and slammed it shut while Eric looked on, clearly amused.

"I take it your summer day is over," he poked as I dropped my freezing body onto the warm, soft sheepskin rug in front of the fire.

"Sss sub zero tempertature tip you off?" I snarked, shivering. "It's a shame. Not that I don't find the snow beautiful, but I was really looking forward to having some fun out there."

"We still could," he retorted. "You have the proper clothing."

"I know. But, I was kinda hopin' to have a naked night." My cheeks blushed at my admission.

Eric's fangs clicked and he sat beside me, his hand lightly brushing my breasts. "Far be it from me to deny you."

Gently, I was urged to lie on my stomach and my viking proceeded to give the most relaxing back massage I'd ever received. Not that I'd had much experience but it was reminiscent of our first shower. His hands, so big and so powerful, expertly applied just enough pressure to relieve what little tension I had. Truthfully, since I'd pulled my head out of my ass and accepted this life with open arms, I'd never been more at peace.

"Careful or you'll put me out," I sighed, my mouth threatening to drool.

"That is my plan Lover," Eric replied as he trailed his fangs down my back. "But not yet." I felt the Gracious Plenty lightly slap my bottom and my body responded.

"I was hoping you'd say that," I purred, lifting my hips.

At once, Eric hovered over me, his hardness threatening to invade my quivering flesh. "I know," he whispered, nipping my earlobe as he sheathed himself in one powerful stroke.

I inhaled sharply, adjusting to the sudden fullness while he covered my neck and shoulders in soft kisses. With my body pinned to the floor, I was at his mercy and he took full advantage. Slowly, he tormented me with long, deep strokes and I savored every last inch, swinging my hips. He responded to my enthusiasm by picking up speed, treating me to a series of two, long, deep thrusts followed by three, shallow, short ones. Over and over he pounded and when I thought it couldn't get any better, he gripped my hips and raised me higher, sending me right into nirvana. As I rode the epic waves, a sculpted arm slid around my chest and pulled me back against him. If I were taller, I'd have been on my knees but as it was, I hung mid air, impaled on my viking, screaming incoherently. One arm held me in a vice grip as the other swept the hair from my neck. Now thrusting at vampire speed, I felt him swell and explode inside me as his fangs pierced my skin. I shattered into a million pieces and the room lit up in a seismic blast. Eric grunted and groaned as he sucked possessively and I came again, knocking us both backwards. Though he stopped feeding, he continued to pump furiously. Through the midst of my sexual delerium, I heard a crunch and he offered his bleeding wrist. My mouth latched on and I ravenously drank his essence, pulling as hard as humanly possible. My viking shouted a warrior's cry and our bodies shook in a glorious moment of euphoria.

"Wow!" I panted, laying in his arms as he healed my wounds and we regained our senses. "If I was a smoker, I'd definitely need one now."

Eric grinned. "Me too."

We stayed there a long time, our satisfied bodies intertwined. I may have dozed off but I wasn't sure as I was only aware of my beating heart and Eric's fingers tenderly tousling my hair. I would've happily spent all night in front of the fire but Nature called and I couldn't ignore it.

When I finished caring for my human needs, I emerged to find Eric lounging in the tub. "Join me Lover," he invited.

I smiled serenely, accepting his outreached hand as I stepped into the steaming water. "This is wonderful," I sighed, snuggling against him. "Care to do my front?"

Eric buried his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply as he plucked the body wash from its perch. "I'll do any part you wish me to Dear One."

I relished the pampering while my viking lovingly washed every bit of me. He even got behind my ears. How spoiled I'd become. When he finished, I returned the gesture, paying extra attention to his exquisite backside. He laughed when I suggested he have it bronzed.

"Would you like to watch a movie Lover?" he suggested as we lazily dried each other.

"Can we make out like a couple of teenagers alone in the house?" I replied mischievously.

"I can role play," he chuckled as we made our way to the living room. "Did I sneak in after your grandmother left or did you hide me under the bed?"

I picked up the afghan, draped on the couch, and spread it over us. "Honey, there's no way you'd fit under my bed so you snuck in through my window. What do you want to watch?"

Eric shot me a predatory stare. "Does it matter?"

"Not really," I giggled, disregarding the goose bumps that had erupted all over me. "How about Ghostbusters? Bill Murray is always good for a laugh but team him with Dan Akroid and Harold Ramos? HILARIOUS!"

"Ghostbusters it is. Can I get you a snack?" I figured Eric didn't know who the hell any of these actors were but I loved that he humored me.

"Well since I'll inevitably be yours," I replied, batting my eyelashes dramatically, "I guess I better refuel. A hot dog and Coke would hit the spot."

I'd barely finished my thought when Eric zoomed away and returned just as quickly, presenting the items as though they were a prized kill. He plopped beside me, resting his arm on the back of the couch so that his fingers lightly touched my shoulder and I leaned my head against his chest as the movie started.

Surprisingly, for the first half hour or so, he was the perfect gentleman. Actually, to perfect. So, right around the part where they bag their first ghost, I made my move. Nonchalantly, I began feeling up his inner thigh and heard a deep growl as his own hands began to wander.

"Will your gran be home soon?" he asked, playing our little game.

"No," I replied innocently. "She's at Bingo but Jason might."

Eric nipped at my neck and whispered. "Didn't he have an out of town football game?"

"Oh…Yeah," I panted, turning towards him. "I forgot. STOP THAT!" I cried, feigning unease as my body responded to his increased ministrations. "I'm not that kind of girl, Mr. Northman."

"I can change that," he leered, covering me with teasing kisses as his hands pinched and prodded all the right places.

"I may have a bod built for sin Buddy, but that doesn't mean I indulge," I replied. His lips captured mine, effectively shutting me up. Our tongues dueled for I don't know how long before he overpowered me and I found myself on my back.

Poised for another mind blowing onslaught, Eric's eyes pleaded with mine. "Please Sookie," he begged. "Just let me put the tip in."

"You promise that's as far as it goes?" I asked suspiciously and he flashed a smile that would rival a used car salesman's.

"Trust me," he said and pushed slightly forward.

"OH!" I exclaimed, reveling in the sensation. "It's so big!"

Eric grunted and I gave him props for showing restraint as his fangs had yet to make an appearance. "So tight," he choked through gritted teeth and continued tormenting us until we both were unhinged. He kissed me with everything he had, nearly setting me off and asked. "Just a little more?"

"No!" I half-heartedly protested, catching my breath as my hips betrayed me. "I'm saving myself. UUUH! What if I get pregnant or catch something?"

"I promise I'm safe," he groaned. "I love you. I want to marry you but can't afford a ring working for that cheap bastard who owns Fangtasia."

I bit my lip to stay in the moment, my body now screaming for release. "Alright," I relented. "But be gentle."

My viking's cool mouth crashed over my heated one as he filled me completely, triggering my orgasm. I whimpered and moaned, lost in the all consuming bliss while Eric continued thrusting methodically. When my pulses subsided, he flipped us so that I straddled his lap, clamping onto the nearest breast. His hands slid up and down my back possessively and I mimicked the movement, milking his pulsating shaft. Those Nordic eyes burned my soul as he switched to vampire speed, nearing his completion.

"Little girl, I forgot to mention," he growled, his voice low and husky. "I. Am. Vampire." He hissed and his fangs plunged into me causing me to shriek. My hands gripped his head as I bucked wildly. Each pull radiated through my core, intensifying the climax and I wantonly demanded he suck me dry. He erupted with a primal scream, squeezing the air out of me and then, everything went black…

"Lover?"

I opened my eyes and found Eric smiling. "What happened?" I asked, noticing I was now in bed.

"I put you out," he smirked, referencing his earlier intent and I laughed.

"You sure did, Honey. That was amazing!" My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "I think I'll ask Claudine for a stockpile of that Royalty."

"I'll build a special room for it," Eric said, nuzzling my cheek then pulled away and eyed me with love and affection. "Min Älskling Fru, there are still several hours before dawn but you've had a long day and your body is tired. I feel it."

"But," I protested and he shushed me with yet another kiss.

"No buts," he said firmly. "Your training begins tomorrow and it is best you get a good night's rest."

"You have a point," I admitted, sadly accepting defeat.

"Don't worry. We can send your grandmother to Bingo another time," he teased, causing me to giggle.

"I love you Viking," I sighed, turning on my side and pulling his arm around me. "Sorry you missed the movie."

Eric chuckled as I began to fade away. "I love you too and it was the best movie I never saw."

* * *

><p><strong>If you need a smoke, cold shower or a combination of both, <span>PLEASE SHARE WITH THE CLASS!<span> My brain is exhausted and so is my poor husband. LOL! I'd love to know if it had the same affect on any of you. ^_^ **

**See you in the next update.**

**Peace!**

**Hippychik **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone who continues to review and flag my story. I love hearing what intrigues and appeals to you. So now, I give you Sookie's first training day.**

***I don't own anything***

Chapter 11

The sound of my stomach savagely roaring and the weight of being half buried under a big, dead viking roused me from my slumber and my eyes creaked open. Carefully, I extricated myself from my hubby's clutches, kissed him gently and shimmied out of bed. Not knowing what kind of weather I'd be treated to, I dressed in my yoga pants, Louisiana State t-shirt and sneakers but took my thermal undies, jeans and a thick sweater too. My mouth was practically foaming as I bee lined to the alcove while making mental notes to question The Oracle about my voracious appetite as well as the extreme fatigue I'd experienced when we'd arrived. A smile spread across my face when I reached the Food-O-Matic and found one of Eric's beautifully written notes. I picked it up as I retrieved an enormous morning feast then settled in the living room and began reading.

_My Lover,_

_Thank you for our naked night. You were exquisite! Perhaps one day, you'll find me worthy enough to share your light again. I can only hope to repeat such a pleasurable experience. Your willingness to embrace this life and your determination to master your gift astounds me. Don't worry about rushing to be with me when I rise tonight. Your training is far more important. Take all the time you need. I'll always be waiting._

_Your Devoted Viking,_

_E_

I finished my meal, rereading my note at least ten times and sending Eric a little bonded love even though I knew he wouldn't feel it. When my dishes were sent away and the rest of my human needs were met, I went to the cottage door, hesitating a moment then opened it. Once again, a perfect sunny day was waiting for me so I stepped outside, right into something resembling a cross between a Disney movie and a Summer's Eve commercial.

The Oracle sat peacefully by the pond, her back to me while butterflies softly landed on her shimmering, silver hair and the sleeves of her golden gown. It appeared she was talking to the trees and the scene was so over the top, I braced myself for little woodland creatures to scamper over and burst into song.

"Teacher," I called, alerting her of my presence though I got the feeling she was already aware. "What's with the weather?"

"You are Southern and I thought you'd be more comfortable training in the familiar warmth," she said, smiling as she stood and glided towards me. "But I can only change nature for so long. It is tiring, even for me. I see you've taken advantage of it already." She responded to my questioning look by pointing towards the sky. "It is invisible to you but there is the place your light repeatedly hit."

"Oh," I replied, casting my eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry. At first I didn't even know whatever that is was even there and then I sorta used it for practice. I hope I didn't hurt anything."

"Not at all. I placed the shield to give you that freedom and prevent another unexplained light show. You have excellent aim," she praised.

"Thank you," I blushed. "My body has been doing some pretty weird things too."

The Oracle's rainbow tinted eyes sparkled. "Extreme exhaustion the night you arrived and an increased appetite I suspect."

"How did you know?" I asked warily, wondering if hidden cameras were involved.

Much to my surprise, The Oracle laughed. "You needn't worry. There is no surveillance in your sanctuary."

"Wait a minute," I said a little sharply. "Did you just…"

"Read your mind?" she finished. "Of course I did. You are a loud broadcaster."

Well this was a switch and I stood there, my jaw hanging open as if it were catching flies. _"Why didn't you tell me?"_ I finally thought and she smiled and patted my cheek.

"_How do others react when you reveal your ability?"_

"_At first, they don't believe it but when I give them proof, they usually find any excuse to get as far away from me as possible. It makes them uncomfortable."_

"_And how do you feel now that you know I can hear your most intimate thoughts?"_

"I get it," I said aloud. "But I still wish you woulda told me sooner."

"Woulda, coulda, shoulda," she replied, shaking her head. "You can dwell on this or we can begin your training. Your call."

"Train me," I answered firmly then added a heartfelt "please."

"Very well," she replied, nodding her approval. "Your exhaustion was the result not only of the intense mediation I led you through but also the journey here. You haven't experienced it again yes?"

"No Ma'am."

"I doubt you will. Your body is adapting rather well."

"How can you be so sure?" The Oracle's brow raised much like Eric's does when he's about to say something along the lines of, "_you're serious?"_

"You have called the light several times, without my help."

"And my appetite? I'm worried I won't fit into my clothing much longer if I continue eating this way."

"You needn't fret about that," she replied, grinning. "Each time you release the light, it burns a copious amount of calories. In fact, you'll need to eat two to three times your normal consumption just to maintain yourself." Her eyes narrowed and she became very serious. "If you don't comply, it will become physically impossible for you to continue feeding your viking."

Well sign me up for a lifetime supply of Big Mac value meals cause there was no way anyone else was going to feed Eric. "I understand Teacher," I replied. "Is that also why my light gradually faded last night?" I didn't want to get into the naughty details, figuring she'd see it all inside my head anyway.

"Partially," she said and turned away. "Let us walk Sookie."

I followed her into the woods and for awhile, she said nothing. My body responded to her soothing presence although I began to get antsy and finally broke the silence.

"Teacher, would you care to elaborate?" I asked timidly. "I'd really like to know."

"The energy you expel must be regenerated," she said matter-of-factly, stopping at one particularly giant pine and placing her hand on it. "Your body must learn to adjust and compensate based on the frequency the light is released. The process burns fuel much like an automobile. Hence, the increased caloric need." She paused a moment, closing her eyes. "The forest is beautiful isn't it," she said more as a statement rather than a question. "One of Mother's greatest achievements." With that, she wrapped her arms around the great trunk and squeezed. It was official. The Oracle was a tree hugging hippie in disguise.

"Actually, some of those tree hugging hippies are faeries in disguise," she said with a wry smile and I blushed, embarrassed she'd caught that fleeting thought.

"You think humans were a mistake don't you?" I asked cautiously.

"Mother doesn't make mistakes," Teacher replied as she left the tree and began walking again. "Humanity has such potential. It saddens her that they often waste it in the pursuit of wealth and immortality or worse, in the absence of hope. Ironic so many humans hate vampires isn't it when they are the embodiment of what humans covet most."

"Do the vampires anger your mother? I mean their existence essentially thumbs its nose at her circle of life theme she's got going here."

"No. Mother forgives and it is not the vampires' fault my sister created them that way."

I almost asked if the Pythoness had been damned because of her children but ultimately decided that would be rude. "But don't faeries hate vampires too?"

"Faeries do not hate but have had to master the art of war in order to survive. My sister placed them on that path when she gave vampires a craving for their blood. Most faeries refuse to leave The Great Void for fear they will be hunted to extinction."

I didn't know what to think about that. I could see the self defense reasoning but hadn't forgotten the cryptic things Eric had told me about Faeries. My best guess was somewhere between the two extremes, lay the truth.

"This will do just fine," The Oracle pronounced. We'd circled back, returning to the clearing in front of the cottage and I was relieved she'd shelved our impromptu theological discussion. She left my side and put about twenty feet between us before prompting. "I want you to repeat what you did yesterday but try to hit me."

"Oh. I don't know," I said timidly, remembering the near crippling pain I'd experienced. The last thing I wanted to do was cause my teacher bodily harm especially on the first day.

"Thank you for your concern Sookie," The Oracle replied. "But there is no need to fear for me. I am beyond this physical world and will feel no pain. Go on. Hit me."

I stood there, trying to conjure the anger and hurt but in the end, I lobbed her the equivalent of a light softball filled with my happier emotions. However, instead of praise, The Oracle became irate.

"Is that the best you can do?" she shouted, immediately invading my personal space. "I told you to hit me. Now do it!"

"But.."

"NO! There is no hesitation!" Her eyes had taken on a fiery glow, much like The A.P.'s had the night we'd found the remnants of Felipe at her feet. She was just as terrifying as her sister, perhaps more. "For your defiance, I'm going to remove the spells and drag your viking into the sun," she seethed, turning and lifting her arms as if to do so.

All those stories Eric told me were making much more sense now. My love for my viking and the need to protect him far outweighed the fear of hurting The Oracle, particularly this vicious side she'd revealed. I was going to stop this, no matter the consequences and I slammed the deity with every ounce of fury I had. It smacked her square in the back and knocked her forward. As she stood, I recharged, prepared to strike again. However, when she turned, she was smiling.

"That's more like it," Teacher praised, reverting back to her usual cheery demeanor. "You pack quite a punch. If I were human, I'd need a hospital and if I were vampire, there'd be nothing left but ash. Well done!"

I was flabbergasted and kept my hands up in a defensive posture. "So you weren't really going to hurt Eric?" I asked guardedly.

"Absolutely not," she replied. "But I had to do something drastic that would trigger your protective instincts. Now that you see I will be unharmed, we can get down to business."

The rest of the day, we did just that. The Oracle had me firing light bombs as if I were a pitcher in a major league game and I was amazed by how well I did. My body was definitely learning to regenerate the light quickly and my aim was spot on. I couldn't wait to show Eric though I was beginning to feel the physical effects.

"I will return in a week," The Oracle advised as the sun set in the horizon. "Practice what you have learned. You may use your viking if he is willing for he is as immune to the light as I am." She leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I am sorry you had to see the darker side of me but it was the only way."

"I understand Teacher," I said. "And I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," she smiled. "Now go to your husband." With that, she turned and vanished.

I shook my head, still coming to grips with all of this as I stepped towards the cottage and the first few snowflakes began to fall. The bond hummed the usual soothing calm I felt whenever Eric was awake when I reached the cavern, I found him waiting with a traditional fried chicken dinner in hand.

"Lover," he smiled. "I thought you might be hungry. Come, eat. I wish to hear about your day."

Engulfed in his love and pride, I sauntered over to my viking and kissed him deeply. "You really are the most amazing man."

* * *

><p><strong>I know we didn't have much Eric in this one but he will definately figure prominantly in the next. We'll also get a little citrus fix too but after last chapter, I thought it would be ok to take a break. Even part faery va-j-js need time to rest and recouperate. LOL!<strong>

**Please don't forget to leave a review. They are a lifeline for me and I appreciate them more than words could ever express.**

**Peace!**

**Hippy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again and thanks for returning. I'd like to start once more by thanking everyone who takes time out of their busy lives to review and flag my story. A review is the best kind of reward for hard work...at least in the FF world. Everywhere else, it's cold hard cash. LOL! I took a little extra time with this chapter and hope I did it justice. I'll elaborate in my post author's note but for now, please enjoy the update.**

***They don't belong to me. I'm privileged to play with them.***

**Chapter 12**

The blue in Eric's eyes glistened as we sat. "What makes me so amazing Lover?"

"Well Mr. Perfect," I said coyly. "You're powerful, intelligent, thoughtful, you make me laugh, your body would make Adonis envious and there's no one else who could compete with your carnal skills."

"That's all?" he smirked.

"Oh no," I giggled. "Your wife is a saint."

"Yes she is," he agreed and I felt my insides tingle. "Now that we've covered how wonderful I am," he said with a wink. "What did you learn today?"

"That I can eat the last piece of pizza or a second helping of chocolate cake with no regrets or consequences," I smiled. My viking responded with a lifted eyebrow so I gave him the lowdown on my new eating responsibilities. "Just so you know," I said seriously. "The Oracle warned me if I didn't keep up, I couldn't feed you anymore."

Before my mind registered he'd gone, Eric had returned with a second heaping plate. "I've been greedy Lover. Forgive me for putting unnecessary stress on your body." He set the plate in front of me and kissed me softly.

"At least you won't have to worry about me getting fat," I pointed out while happily enjoying my second helping.

"It wouldn't matter to me if you did," he replied firmly. "In my time, if a woman was fuller figured, as your media puts it, it meant she was wealthy and from healthy stock. She would be pursued by numerous suitors seeking a mate who could bear many children. You must remember, food was not as easily available as it is now."

Eric rarely gave me glimpses into his human life and I'd never really pushed. I knew he had to have been married but figured it was difficult for him to remember what he'd lost. Still, I couldn't let this opportunity to learn more about what made my viking tick pass me by. "Did you have many children Honey?" I asked.

"Six," he replied. "But only three survived, two boys and a girl. My wife was taken with our last child shortly after the birth. They caught a fever. I placed her in a beautiful tomb and laid the baby upon her breast. You can't imagine how lucky you were to have been born into a world where a small infection isn't a death sentence."

Though he showed no distress, I was still compelled to comfort him. "I'm so sorry," I said as I reached out and grasped his hand, filling the bond with love.

Eric smiled and I felt him return the sentiment. "It was a long time ago Lover."

"I know but they say there is no pain greater than the loss of a child and to lose your wife on top of it…" My voice trailed off and my eyes misted.

Eric pulled me onto his lap and tenderly stroked my back. "It was difficult. I missed her, but Aude was not someone I would have chosen for myself."

"So your marriage was arranged?" I asked, sinking into the smooth, marbled wall of his chest.

"In a way, yes," he said matter-of-factly. "Aude had been my brother's wife but he died in battle. It was my duty to marry her. I liked her though. She was older and pleasant. We got along well enough. After she passed, I was more concerned about who would care for our remaining offspring. There was no such thing as a househusband in those days."

"And thus began your quest for a new wife," I surmised.

"Yes," he nodded. "But it didn't go quite as I expected." Eric grew silent and I had a feeling whatever he was remembering wasn't a happy place. "Would you like to take a walk?" he asked.

What was it about supernatural beings and walks? First The Oracle and now my viking. But, if it helped him share whatever he'd been holding back, I was more than willing. "Sure," I said. "Just let me freshen up and put on an extra layer of clothes."

I wasted no time and within a few minutes, we were headed, hand in hand, back into the woods. The moon shined bright in the star filled sky and the arctic air nipped at my nose and cheeks. "So what happened with the wife hunt?" I cautiously asked, after a long, silent stretch. I knew I was treading water here but I'd also felt Eric's need to share this dark part of his history with me.

"My father was a chief and I was still a young man of about twenty three. I had worldly goods, was a strong fighter and considered a good prospect. One night, I went to meet with a neighboring family who lived a couple miles away. I liked the daughter and hoped she would marry me. She was pretty and seemed to like me as well but I overindulged with her father and brothers that evening."

Eric silenced himself again as he peered through the long centuries passed and I could feel the struggle within him. There was determination but it was mixed with pain and a twinge of fear which totally surprised me. I had a hunch that what my viking was about to reveal was pretty horrible and there was only one thing I could think of that could frighten him.

"It was the night you were made, wasn't it?" I asked, placing my arm around him and giving a reassuring squeeze before adding. "It's ok. I understand if it's too painful."

"No Lover. I am fine and you are correct," he replied. "As I said, I was drunk and stumbling home alone when I noticed someone by the side of the road. He called for help and appeared to have been beaten. Normally, I would have returned to the house of my future father-in-law and we'd have formed a search party to find those responsible while the women tended to the wounded man. However, in my inebriated state, I stopped to help him and…"

"He wasn't injured at all," I finished.

"No, but he was starving."

"I hope your death wasn't to painful," I whispered softly.

Eric gently kissed my forehead while bathing me in gratitude. "It wasn't. I blacked out and when I rose the following evening, I was as I am now. My maker introduced himself as Appius Livius Ocella and the first thing I learned was not to call him Appius. He said I didn't know him well enough. That led to my second lesson."

"Which was?"

"How to get to know him better."

"Oh," I said, knowing exactly what he meant and my heart broke for him.

Eric shrugged. "It wasn't so bad. Appius had been in the Roman Legion in his human life so we had fighting in common. He taught me how to stop feeding before I drained my meal completely and…how to please him. The latter weren't easy lessons but I came to enjoy it…eventually."

"What happened to the children you left behind?" I asked, hoping I'd find some silver lining in this black cloud of memories.

"We didn't stay in the area long enough for me to find out," Eric said stoically. "I knew my siblings would make sure they were raised properly and I left enough money to support them. However, staying there. It wasn't an option. People would have figured out I wasn't right anymore and I would have been hunted down and destroyed. It was hard to leave my family behind but as the years passed, it became easier to forget. I had to close myself off completely if I was to survive. My maker made it clear he was to be the only one I cared for if I dared be so weak as to care. When I was around forty vampire years, I met a girl in Rome. She must have been all of sixteen. Sweet and innocent, but she had spunk, like you. She was the first human since my change that sparked my interest. I tried to keep her a secret and would visit her in the rare instances when Appius would leave me alone but he followed me one night and ordered me to feed until there was nothing left of her." Though his face didn't betray him, the pain I felt through the bond was insurmountable.

"I understand being at the mercy of another," I empathized. "My Uncle Bartlett, Gran's brother, used to do things to me when I was little. The physical violations were bad enough but to hear his thoughts too…I hated him and I hated that I was so powerless." My admission, meant to show my viking he was not alone, was met with seething rage. Eric spun around and cupped my face in his enormous hands.

"Where is he now?" he demanded. "I will torture him until he begs for death!"

Six months ago, I would have argued about two wrongs not making a right but I understood what Eric was and how protective he was of me. I smiled up at him, clasping my hands around his. "I'm sorry Honey, but Bill beat you to it."

Eric sighed as though he'd been denied a chance at a championship fight. "At least Compton did one thing right by you. For that, I am grateful."

"Do my ears deceive me?" I asked, completely shocked. "Did Eric Northman just compliment Bill Compton?"

"Yes," Eric replied, playfully nudging my side. "And if you ever tell anyone, I'll be forced to drain you."

"Bring it," I deadpanned as my body lit up.

Eric smiled and I could feel his pride radiating through me. "Does my little firefly wish to spar?" he taunted.

"Game on Viking," I laughed as my hands grew brighter. "But I should warn you. The Oracle says I pack quite a punch."

"I'm up for a challenge," Eric fanged as we circled each other. I eyed him carefully, preparing for his attack while counting on my recent vampire blood infusion to sharpen my reflexes. He flinched and I fired, just missing.

"Too slow my fairy princess," he teased as I recharged. However, before I could lock and load again, Eric zipped up behind me and copped a feel. "Point!" he hollered and before I could blink, he'd come around front and felt up my breasts. "Point!" he smugly called again, reveling in his superiority but I responded with a zap that knocked him off his feet.

"Groper!" I laughed as he picked himself up out of the snow and dusted off that beautiful ass.

"Oh you want to play dirty," he teased and disappeared into the trees. I squinted in the quasi-darkness, holding my arms like torches, trying to get a glimpse of my viking but my night vision was less than stellar.

"Eric!" I called. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." There was no response but I could feel his eyes upon me. Calmly, I centered myself, reached into the bond and pinpointed his location. Smiling deviously, I began pooling two, grapefruit sized, happy light balls in my hands. "This is your last chance my darling husband." When he didn't appear, I launched my assault. The light shot through the trees, hit my viking's chest and he collapsed in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Gotcha!" I said, triumphantly standing over him.

"I surrender!" he cried as he pulled me down on top of him, tickling me and I found myself in my own fit of giggles. We rolled around in the snow like a couple of goofy kids but as the light faded, I found myself pinned beneath him and his lips captured mine.

"Eric Honey," I protested as his hands began to wander and his fingers honed in on my zipper. "I realize it doesn't affect you, being you're dead and all, but it's freezing out here."

Easily, he picked us up and backed himself against the very same tree The Oracle had stopped to admire earlier. "I can warm you Lover," he countered, showering me with affection that ignited my core.

It was hard to argue with Eric, especially when he'd memorized all my erogenous zones and after a few strategically placed kisses, I threw caution to the wind. So what if my who-ha got a little frost bitten.

While one enormous hand wormed its way into my now open pants, the other snaked under my coat, sweater and tank top and tweaked my nipples. I moaned my appreciation, drunk on our lust. My right hand dove into Eric's now open fly and clamped around his swollen cock, using the beaded pre-cum upon the bulbous head to lube his fleshy sword.

"Is that a baseball bat, or are you just happy to see me," I whispered, stroking roughly.

"I am always happy to see you," Eric grunted between hungry kisses and his fingers slipped inside me.

My knees began to buckle so I hoisted my right foot onto the immense tree trunk behind my viking while my left hand held onto his neck. He pulled us as close together we could possibly be, just shy of actual penetration while we continued vigorously stroking each other. The fact that we were both still fully clothed made it feel that much more salacious and my body began to glow as our frenzied emotions poured into the bond. His talented digits were relentless, knowing just the right angle to help me reach my zenith and when I finally released my light, we cried out in mutual ecstasy. My breath condensed on his chilled cheek as I panted and gasped while Eric nuzzled the base of my neck. I was keenly aware he hadn't bitten me.

"If trees could talk," I giggled as I straitened my clothes.

"The stories they'd tell," Eric chuckled before sweeping me off my feet and flying us back to the warmth of the cottage. My viking insisted I eat so I gobbled up a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of cream of tomato soup while he ran us a bath.

"I'm proud of the progress you have made," Eric said as we soaked in the bubble filled tub. "You should be too. I'm particularly impressed you used our bond to find me."

"Thanks Honey," I replied modestly. "But I still have a long way to go."

"True," he agreed. "But you had an excellent start. I struggled with my new abilities for a long time after my change. It took me several years to master flying. Of course it didn't help that flight was not one of my maker's gifts. I had to learn on my own."

"I couldn't even begin to imagine how it would feel to be that subservient or to have to live in the shadows," I said soaping up his back.

"We frequented the larger cities like many vampires so as to blend in," Eric replied as his muscles arched to meet my touch. "A human in a heavily populated area wouldn't be as missed as one from a small village. But then, The Black Plague came and we fled to the forests where fairies began systematically exterminating our kind."

Visions of a pissed off Oracle flashed before my eyes. "Why?"

"Vampires had never co-mingled with them. Most didn't believe they existed. Because fairies are so delicious, there were quite a few drainings before they decided to reclaim their lands. Many Were packs befriended the fairies and offered their tracking services in exchange for equal rights to the forest and free reign on the full moon. They'd track the resting vampires by day and those discovered were dug up and left to burn. I was still very young, a few centuries old. I wanted to stay and fight but my maker would have no part of it. However, instead of returning to the disease and decay of the cities, we traveled to South Africa where we received word of many true deaths."

"Well that explains the long standing animosity between the supes," I muttered, wondering why the weres now worked for the vamps, given the history, but that was a question best shelved for another time. Instead, I asked. "When did Appius free you?"

"I was released in my six hundred and fiftieth year but I will never be free. Not until he meets the true death and that will never happen." The tone he used was of accepted defeat.

"He still frightens you doesn't he." I said carefully.

"It is not myself I worry for, Lover. It is you. He's never allowed me to keep anyone. That is one of the reasons I made Pam. A vampire child is far more valuable than a human pet." Eric paused and faced me. "Those are his sentiments Sookie, not mine. You are anything but a pet and much more than a mere human."

I wanted to remind Eric of our iron clad, blood contract but second guessed, figuring maybe there was a maker clause tucked somewhere in the fine print I wasn't aware of. Furthermore, I didn't want to badmouth Eric's maker but in my opinion, Appius Livius Ocella was a selfish weasel and a bully. He should have been Bill's maker not my viking's. Then again, if it weren't for him, Eric would have lived a normal life, died a millennia ago, and I'd have inevitably ended up as Sophie Anne's and then Felipe's pet or worse. I could be married to Bill. That thought was horrifying.

"How did the war end?" I asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"We never really knew. For whatever reason, the fairies vanished and the executions ceased."

"The Oracle said they fled to The Great Void rather than face extinction. I guess the vampires' retaliation was more than they could handle."

"She spoke of this?" Eric asked, intrigued.

"Not directly. She just made some generalizations in passing that left me with more questions than answers. I'm glad you shared though and not just about the fairies." I kissed him gently, drowning him in peaceful contentment. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about your life, your change and your maker."

Eric eyed me intently as he took my hands in his. "Sookie, I can never betray Appius. He is much older and stronger than me. I hope he's finally found another to satisfy his sadistic tendencies but if he should ever cross your path, do not hesitate to defend yourself." My viking took a deep unnecessary breath and exhaled, hanging his head. "Where I am weak, you must be strong."

In that moment, I loathed Appius Asshole Ocella and returned all the pride my viking had given me earlier, attempting to mask my intense anger. "You are not weak Eric!" I insisted. "Being forced to obey another due to some mystical law isn't weak. Giving your heart to another, even though you know eventually, it will end isn't weak. You are the strongest, smartest and bravest vampire I know. I don't ever want to hear you call yourself weak again! Come to think of it, I'd love to meet Mr. Appius Maker, just so I could tell him what a bastard he is before sending him to Hell where he belongs!"

"Let us hope it never comes to that," Eric said softly. His arms wrapped around me as our foreheads touched and I was smothered in love and admiration. We held each other a long time and just as my skin was starting to prune, he whispered into my ear. "Give me five minutes Lover, then come to our bed chamber."

An involuntary shiver shot through me and I batted my eyelashes. "As you wish Husband."

Those five minutes felt like five hours and I couldn't wait to see what Eric had in store for me. When I was sure enough time had elapsed, I dried myself off, not bothering to redress and walked to the bedroom. I was totally unprepared for the sight that greeted me.

There lay my viking, stark naked with little post-it notes stuck all over him. Upon further inspection, I found he'd labeled each body part in English but also something foreign underneath.

"Eric, what in the world?" I laughed, climbing onto the bed.

My viking smiled. "You expressed an interest in learning my native tongue, Lover. I wish to teach you not only because it would please you but also because it could work in our favor. Few speak or comprehend my language which would enable us to have open yet private conversations if need be."

"You're so sexy when you're being pragmatic," I cooed. Of course he'd made a very good point but I was just happy all the beautiful gibberish that caressed me each night would finally make sense. "Where should I start?"

"Wherever you'd like," he retorted, wiggling his eyebrows and a post-it dropped from one of them causing me to laugh.

"This'll do," I smiled, picking up the little, fallen paper and so began our lesson. I'd say the word in English, Eric would say the translated version which I'd repeat then kiss the part in question. Some appendages got a little more attention than the others but I saved the best for last. When I finally removed The Gracious Plenty's post-it, I laughed as there were no other words written. Eric explained that was its proper name and he didn't care who heard it even though we both knew the label was saved for behind closed doors. My viking also taught me a few other choice phrases that night including a familiar one I'd heard several times before. I was delighted to find he'd been complimenting me on my "ample, gorgeous tits." Still, through all our passion, I noticed again he didn't feed but decided to leave it be…for now.

"If this is how all our lessons will be," I sighed as I snuggled in for the day. "Sign me up for a lifelong course."

"I'd be happy to oblige you Lover," Eric replied and his arms tightened around me protectively. "Rest well, for this evening, you will wield a sword."

"Come again?" I asked, spinning myself to face him.

My viking smiled devilishly. "I think ten times is plenty, don't you?" to which I snorted. "But if you're asking me to repeat myself, I am going to teach you the art of swordplay. You must have more than one way to defend yourself, Dear One."

"I'm sure glad I married a survivor," I said, kissing him gently.

"You are one too Lover. Do not forget that," Eric replied, returning my affection and I couldn't believe my body responded again.

"Once more before dawn?" I asked hopefully as my hands trailed over his well chiseled torso.

Eric took a dramatic breath and gave me a lopsided grin. "It is exhausting being married to a nymphomaniac," he smirked. "But if I must, I must."

"Oh, you must," I insisted, pulling him on top of me. "Now love me, you big viking."

"As you wish, Min Älskling Fru."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, before anyone cries foul, I went back and searched Dead &amp; Gone. My initial timeline began inside that story, so I double checked to make sure Sookie &amp; Eric didn't have the discussion about his past prior to their pledging. Since they didn't, I created my own version, keeping the basic facts...his wife's name, the number of kids etc...intact and paraphrasing here and there. No disrespect meant towards Ms. Harris <span>at all<span> for without her, there would be no Viking God to worship. However, that scene never sat right with me. Eric is too private to have revealed so many personal things out in the open around the prying ears at Fangtasia and I hated that Sookie rewarded his openness with being a flippant bitch. I also skimmed DITF and in my mind, though he accepts his fate for what it is, Eric really wasn't that fond of Appius. It was certainly not the maker/ child relationship he has with Pam and I think that's why he's so good to her, kind of like the abused child who grows up and consciously avoids spanking their own.**

**Also, I tried to go through the books to find out if Sookie did share her childhood abuse with Eric. Between them and all the fanfiction I've read, it was blurry. I didn't find anything but I wasn't looking to hard either so for the purspose of this storyline, that conversation never happened until now.**

**Regarding the fairies. To be honest, I haven't decided how much I'll reveal. I think it leaves more to the imagination if they remain mysterious but that may change if the muses demand it. I do hope you liked the bits I gave you though. **

**ALERT: We have maybe 2-3 chapters left (can you believe it?) but I've already begun laying the groundwork for the next installment which will chronicle the changes and challanges in Shreveport that await our happy couple. I don't want to much time to pass between each story and will have to pull double writing duty, on top of my real job and family. Please understand if these last few updates take a little longer to produce.**

**As always, I look forward to reading your thoughts and feelings and hope you will be generous in your reviews. They are my bread an butter. ****Peace!**

**Hippy ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A big fat thank you to everyone who continues to stick by this story, tagging and leaving reviews. You guys are AWESOME!**

**This chapter covers a lot and I hope you'll bear with me. I had to summarize a lot of growth for both of them but mostly Sookie and it did prove a challenge. There is a part that many would consider cringe worthy but please understand, I'm writing Eric as the vampire he is, minus the controlling head games and brutal, violent streak. ^_^ **

Chapter 13

The next four months felt like I was living a _Rocky _training montage. All I lacked was a soundtrack. Twice a month, The Oracle would visit me, we'd review what I'd learned, she'd test my skills and if I passed, I'd learn something new. However, if I didn't meet her expectations, it was two more weeks of practice. Her high standards paid off though. I'd gained tremendous control over my sun power and in turn, boosted my self confidence in spades.

I could now create multiple light balls with little to no effort. Just for fun, I taught myself to juggle them and could play a makeshift game of hacky-sack with my viking. I'd perfected the ability to channel the light to any appendage I chose, be it a hand, toe, or even my eyes. The first time I'd shown Eric my eye trick, he dubbed me Super Sookie which earned him a light sharing session. He always looked forward to those but I didn't want them to lose their full effect so I rationed them, kinda like using the fine china at Christmas. Still, it stroked my ego to know I could bring my ancient vampire to his knees without ever physically touching him.

I also learned how to use the light as a protective shield and was relieved to learn I could include Eric and Pam if I had too. When I expressed repeated concern that I'd lose my temper and accidentally send some random vampire to their final death, The Oracle taught me how to "buzz" rather than releasing the full light. She said it would feel like a silver burn to a vampire and the equivalent of a taser to humans and other supes. I had to take her word for it since there were no guinea pigs to practice on except for the 6 ½ foot dead Scandinavian, but I didn't count him. Although he was willing, I could never bring myself to unleash my wrath when Eric was the bulls eye in my target practice. However, the empty beer cans he so brilliantly plucked from the wardrobe, weren't as lucky. The skill took at least a month and a half to master but I felt much less lethal once I had.

Eric did everything he could to support my progress although after the first week, we had to have a little talk about his lack of feeding. I got so upset the last time he refused, he tenderly explained he was only looking out for my health. Even though he'd made it a habit to feed nearly every time we had sex, at his age, it wasn't necessary. We compromised on an every other day schedule because truth be told, I missed his fangs when he kept them to himself. I'll never forget his reaction when I'd shared that sentiment. Thrilled would be an understatement.

Just as he'd promised, we'd begun my sword training the evening after our first Viking 101 class. Apparently, Eric had one custom made while I'd been pre-occupied in Vegas. Initially, I was intimidated by the sharp, steel blade but in time, and with lots of practice, I'd gotten pretty good. Of course I was no _Red Sonja, _but was willing to bet in a pinch, I could inflict some serious damage. I loved sparring with my viking and got the feeling he did too, particularly because no matter how much improvement I showed, he always won. At times it could get a little disheartening, but when I threatened to lose myself in a pity party, Eric reminded me he'd had 1000 years to perfect his technique.

Besides the light and sword training, I kept up my language lessons too. Eric labeled every last thing in and around our hideaway and I had to give him credit. It worked and when Professor Northman rewarded me for using the correct terminology or pronunciation, I'd tease him about inappropriate teacher/student behavior. However, Eric being Eric didn't seem to mind and frankly, neither did I. To entrench me further, we'd begun having our dinner conversations in Old Norse. Thanks to Eric's patient encouragement, I could now understand him and speak short, choppy sentences. Not bad for a backwater barmaid. I was pretty proud of my accomplishments and Eric made it a point to show me he was too.

Between everything, I had very little free time but when the rare opportunity presented itself, I began studying the vampire database, paying particular attention to the monarchs in the surrounding kingdoms. I learned a great deal about the queens of Florida and Georgia and even more about Russell Edgington. Eric guessed one of them would inevitably purchase our state and expand their territory. I hoped our Mississippi neighbor would put in a bid if for no other reason than we'd developed a casual association and Eric seemed to trust him…mostly.

There was only one negative side effect to our time away. I was TERRIBLY homesick! I missed my brother, my friends, Merlotte's. Heck, I even missed the snarky thoughts of the drunken patrons. I'd never been away from home this long before and after Thanksgiving, where I'd cried over a turkey leg because those were Jason's favorites, Eric installed Skype. He said it was not only for my mental health but would enable him to keep tabs on Pam, Fangtasia and the general goings on in the vampire community.

Amelia and I chose Sundays for our routine Skype sessions but she always stayed logged on just in case I got lonely. As long as she wasn't working, she'd answer which was really sweet since my daytime hours, which were the hardest, was late night in her time zone. When Jason found out, he made it a point to "check on things" every Sunday as well. It was nice chatting with my brother even though I knew he was also hoping to bump into Pam again.

Speaking of my viking's child, sometimes I'd catch her and Amelia together which although uncomfortable and added fodder for Pam, was ultimately their business. As long as Pam didn't break Amelia's heart, I wasn't passing judgment. Trey had really done a number on my friend's self esteem and if it took a wisecracking vampire with a penchant for expensive shoes to help her move on, so be it.

Christmas arrived and even though he didn't celebrate the holiday, Eric went out of his way to make it special for me. After spending so much time with The Oracle, I couldn't bring myself to even think of chopping a tree down just to watch it slowly die so my viking dug thousands of battery operated twinkle lights out of our wardrobe…who even knew those existed...and lit up every tree surrounding our cottage. I made him watch _A Christmas Story _and _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_, two yearly must sees at my house, and even caught him laughing at Clark's antics. However, he LOVED Ralphie's dad. For three whole nights afterward, he'd periodically jump up and shout, "NOTAFINGA!" laughing hysterically. We exchanged presents Christmas Eve and Eric gave me a hand carved keepsake box depicting a viking ship on stormy seas. The detailing was beautiful and I made a point to tell my husband the gift was priceless because he'd made it himself. For his gift, I'd started a journal listing every street prose I could remember and what each meant, naming it "The Lexicon of Slanguage." I explained since he was going through the trouble of teaching me his ancient jargon, the least I could do was share my modern one. There were plenty of blank pages so he could add more as the years passed and needless to say, I received a very enthusiastic thank you.

Back in Louisiana, Amelia took her laptop to Merlotte's where I got a chance to see everyone and catch up on all the local gossip. Arlene had apparently snagged another future ex-husband and was marrying the idiot from the FOTS. Tara's belly was still growing exponentially and I wondered if she was actually carrying triplets instead of twins. Hoyt and Holly were so in love, it gave Jason a toothache…or so he teased and Sam said the bar had bounced back after the initial shock of the outed Were community wore off. Rednecks still loved their beer and Merlotte's still served them cold. There'd been a few minor skirmishes with fringe FOTS members but nothing Sam said the law couldn't handle.

My former boss also informed us he'd overheard Arlene's fiancé talking about FOTS plans to open a regional center in Shreveport. Eric was very interested in that little tidbit and thanked Sam for the "heads up." I smiled at his use of his present and he gave me a sly wink. It was no surprise later when he ordered Pam to investigate who was handling the business deal and which city officials were involved. Knowing Mr. High Handed, it probably burned his magnificent butt that he wasn't in his rightful place while the FOTS set up their little shop of hate in his territory. However, if he regretted accompanying me, he never said a word nor did our bond which helped alleviate my guilt.

On New Years Eve, my viking wanted to do something extra special and with The Oracle's permission, an un-Eric-like move that completely surprised me, we left our protected area. I was totally caught off guard when we crossed the jelly wall only to be immediately greeted by Ukweli and Matokeo. The Britlingens confirmed there'd been no rogue vampires sniffing around but still offered to accompany us. Eric thanked them but advised he was more than capable of protecting me. I wanted to point out I could now protect myself pretty darn good, thank you very much, but didn't feel the need to undermine his masculinity. Instead, I bid the B's farewell as I wrapped my arms around my viking's neck and he flew us to the banks of The Norwegian Sea. There, he shared tales he'd heard as a child involving the monstrous beasts who dwelled within its icy depths and could eat entire ships in one gulp.

I loved when Eric shared stories from his past. History was way more interesting when hearing it from the source rather than reading from a book. When I asked what his favorite time period had been, he'd quickly answered, "now." I blushed and asked again, taking myself out of the equation. He said the entire 20th century and all the changes that came with it was by far the most exciting, particularly in America. It turned out, my viking liked to route for the underdog. He'd supported the 19th amendment that gave women the right to vote and the civil rights movement. He'd also satisfied his warrior side by throwing himself into both world wars as well as the Russian Revolution, Korea and Vietnam. He couldn't say which sides he fought on since for him, the kill was all that mattered. I had to willfully restrain myself from gagging. After all, he was what he was with no apologies and I'd accepted that fact when I'd married him. Though he was devoted to me, I knew I was the exception to the rule.

January was by far my favorite month. The fact that we had twenty-four hours of night meant we could follow the same routine, waking and resting together like any other normal, married couple. However, despite the matching schedules and our New Year's Eve flight, by the end of the month, Eric declared I had cabin fever. I had to agree. I was starting to crave the noisy excitement of being around other people so my viking remedied that by whisking me away to The Ice Hotel, Northern Sweden's premiere winter tourist attraction.

The place was phenomenal and I was amazed at the intricate details sculpted into the icy walls and the authentic touches like the deerskin blankets. Even Eric was impressed human hands had created the grand structure but remarked he wasn't surprised since many were his peoples' descendants. Unfortunately, I realized too late how rusty my shields were. Bombarded by the many thoughts, I proceeded to get a throbbing headache so intense, we had to leave two days early. I apologized to Eric for throwing a wrench in his plans but he merely smiled and said he didn't care where we went so long as we were together. He also suggested it would be easier on me if I remained in seclusion until we returned home to the familiar thoughts of my friends and family. Even though I assured Eric using my shields was just like riding a bike, I agreed to his request.

January passed into February which became March in a blur of lessons, sparring matches and numerous marathon sexcapades. The magic of this place had profoundly affected us and we both were keenly aware. I was no longer the modest, telepathic freak who preferred to go unseen and unnoticed. When I'd gone through my first menstrual cycle shortly after arriving, I'd been nothing short of embarrassed. That is, until Eric proved just how much he adored my heightened scent and taste. After quite a bit of coaxing…see: begging…I caved and allowed him to feed on the blood. Even though it initially grossed me out, the pleasure his mouth and hands showered upon me, not to mention the succulent moans that accompanied the act, completely obliterated those feelings. The fact that I didn't need to use any feminine hygiene products once he'd finished feasting was also an added bonus. I still insisted he wash before kissing me but he found it quite reasonable since I did my best to clean my mouth after eating too.

To Eric's delight, my sexual appetite had also grown as voracious as his, if not more and for that reason alone, we kept close to our sanctuary. Together we defiled every last inch of our hideaway, including the ceiling which was an experience in and of itself. Though Gran would probably spin in her grave over some of the things we did, as our bonded union deepened, I decided what happened between my husband and me was sacred. No one had the right to judge! I'd grown into the confident woman Eric had always known was there and didn't give a damn what anyone thought anymore. I was ready to take on the jealous fangbangers, the FOTS psychos and anyone else who dared question our relationship or my worth.

As for Eric, where there was once a black hole of unfeeling violence, now resided a peaceful tranquility. He'd discovered his open heart wasn't a weakness and had shared a great deal of his history, the good, the bad and the horrifyingly ugly. It only made me love him more. He warned me he wouldn't always be this way, especially when we returned to the real world, but he would do his best to keep this part of himself only for me.

Those words seemed prophetic this past week when Pam reported her attempts to thwart the FOTS center's opening had failed and Russell Edgington had successfully brokered a deal to procure our state. On top of that, The Oracle advised we could return home only after I'd passed my final exam. Conveniently, she forgot to mention how I'd be tested or when. Eric had been on edge ever since, his agitation growing with each passing night. Tonight, he'd been pacing for the last two hours and I could feel the wildness inside him screaming for freedom so I did my best to calm him.

"Honey," I soothed. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor and you're making me dizzy."

"What is she waiting for?" he growled. "You are more than ready!"

"Haven't we learned she has her reasons?" I answered, absentmindedly spinning a marble sized, light orb between my thumb and forefinger. "She'll test me soon enough but in the meantime, how about you fly us to the top of the mountain? It's a beautiful night."

I loved our mountain's summit. Eric took me there, after we'd left the protective barrier that first time, and it quickly became our favorite place to "play hooky." It was nice to have the subtle change in scenery without being to far from our sanctuary's safety. The snow was always fresh and clean and on clear nights with a full moon, I could catch glimpses of the sea. It soothed my viking too and right now, he needed it.

"We should be home!" Eric ranted. "I could have stopped the FOTS. I should be aligning our allies. I should be attending my king. I…"

I stepped in front of him, placed a finger over those scrumptious lips and flooded the bond with calm and comfort. This was certainly a switch. "Patience Grasshopper," I smiled. "You can't control everything and it'll all work out in the end. Right now, your wife is offering potential hooky nookie. Do you deny her?"

I could feel Eric relax slightly but his emotions were still running amok. This was highly unusual since normally, he'd have me naked and scaling Mount Northman. I knew a little light therapy would ease his troubles but was uncomfortable using emotional manipulation. Instead, I invoked the next best thing. My hand gently grazed his cheek and my eyes implored him as I spoke his language. _"Please Husband. It would make me happy."_

Immediately, Eric softened and he placed his hand over mine. _"What has happened to you wife?"_ he responded in kind. _"You've never been this level headed."_

I smiled serenely, making my way to the cabin door before replying. _"I live with a viking. He has taught me well."_ As I secured my sword to my back, a ritual Eric insisted on every time we left the protected area, he appeared before me. The bonded reverence I felt enveloping me intensified as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Thank you," he softly whispered, picking me up.

"Anytime," I sighed, nuzzling his neck while my hands played in his hair.

The blackness of the new moon blanketed us as my viking strode confidently through the woods and crossed the border where once again, the B's greeted us. Eric briefed them of our plans, they bowed, wished us a pleasant evening and swore they'd keep patrol. The formalities out of the way, we lifted into the sky and within seconds, were perched on our favorite spot. My skin glowed and I warmed us, another nifty, little skill I'd successfully mastered but Eric's emotions were still a jumbled mess. Sending him a steady stream of calm, I left him to his thoughts but when his inner turmoil became too much to bear, I ended the silence.

"What's got you in such an uproar?" I asked. "And don't tell me this is because of Russell or the FOTS."

"I don't know Lover," Eric replied, after a long pause. "But I fear the answer."

I didn't want to upset him further despite the cryptic response and after another lengthy silence, I tried diverting his attention. "Did you go to Woodstock?" I asked, hoping he'd take the bait.

"No. I learned the hard way to be wary of hippies."

"Why is that? Wasn't there motto peace and love?"

"The 60's was a time of great cultural changes. Free love definitely worked to our advantage but the drugs that often accompanied it didn't. Marijuana, alcohol and mushrooms are the most organic and don't affect us but synthetics such as cocaine, speed and particularly LSD can pose problems. Pam and I visited San Francisco during the Summer of Love and I had the misfortune of feeding on a girl in the midst of an acid trip. I couldn't focus, I couldn't fly and the only thing that saved me was my maker's call. Pam had to come collect me and chain me in silver to keep me from wandering away from our resting place. It lasted twelve hours and from then on, we vetted every meal before imbibing. She still teases me about it."

"So that's why y'all are so anti-drug at Fangtasia," I remarked, trying very hard not to laugh at the thought of Eric on a psychedelic trip.

"That and the legal issue," Eric replied. "We don't want to invite unnecessary attention from the local authorities or the FOTS."

"You miss Fangtasia don't you?"

"I miss being in control," Eric amended. "It has been difficult not being in the thick of things but I'd gladly repeat this trip if it meant you coming into your own, which you have. I'm very proud of you Sookie." He kissed my forehead and my body glowed brighter. "Care to melt the snow?" he asked hungrily, wiggling his brows.

"Alright," I said then deviously added, "but you have to catch me first."

"I have caught you Lover, and I intend to keep you."

"That's not what I meant," I laughed as I stood and dusted the snow from my bum.

"Then explain," he said and I knew I'd piqued his curiosity.

"Well, you're a hunter. It's your nature yet you've been denied a good hunt for a long time because let's face it. Your meal gladly sits upon your face and begs you to eat her." I blushed even though it was true. "So tonight, I want you to hunt me."

My viking hissed, his fangs snapped and the bulge in his pants was quite visible. "That could be very interesting," he smirked. "Do you have rules?"

"Only that you can't use the bond to track me," I said. "That's cheating. Feel free to use your many other talents but give me a head start or I won't even make it off this peak."

"Oh you will definitely peak My Lover," he leered.

"I'm counting on it," I said coyly then dashed down the slope as fast as my human legs could carry me.

My heart was practically pounding out of my chest as I ran through the darkness, zig-zagging between the trees. The prospect of Eric popping out at any moment to claim my body thrilled me and I fled faster. I'd just about made it to the base when my foot tripped and I tumbled several feet before smacking into a marble wall. I rolled over, laughing maniacally, expecting to find my viking. Only when I looked up, it wasn't him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't throw the tomatoes for leaving you on the cliff. I promise to post the next update as quickly as possible.<strong>

***cough cough* REVIEWS HELP THE CREATIVE PROCESS *cough cough***

**Peace!**

**Hippychik**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! Thank you everyone for the overwhelming response and holding the fruit! Y'all made my day and since I couldn't wait to see what came next either, here is your next update! I stayed up pretty late to finish this so please forgive any minor grammatical errors.**

***There are some darker aspects to this chapter and you know I hate going there. But, to do this story justice, it had to be done.***

_*Not mine but I wish they were.*_

Chapter 14

Matokeo's bulging arms lowered to help me up. "Come," she said urgently. "We must get you to the sanctuary." She began pulling me towards the border while I tried not to panic.

"Where is Eric?" I asked, taking two steps for every one of hers. "He should have been here by now."

"His maker has come."

I stopped short and a horrible pain shot through me. I knew immediately, it was my viking's. "I'm going back," I said pulling my arm away.

Matokeo shook her head. "I must keep you safe. You will go to the protected zone." She grabbed me again and began dragging me but I dug in my heels.

"No! I won't leave him. He needs me." I yanked myself free and began running in the opposite direction when Matokeo stopped me again.

"Sookie. If you go, you will go alone. I am forbidden from interfering where maker and child are concerned."

"What about Ukweli?"

"She is under the same command but has gone to fetch someone who can help. I do not know when they will return and can not guarantee your safety."

"I don't care!" I cried. "You do what you have to, but I'm going. My husband has never left me and I won't leave him now."

I spun around, knowing the danger that awaited me but determined to save my viking. I figured my best bet would be the element of surprise so I tip-toed between the trees, the pain growing more intense with each step I took. Finally, I found him and the scene before me made me want to vomit.

Eric was on his knees, naked with his maker's thing in his mouth and I realized the pain I'd been feeling was humiliation. Putting aside my revulsion, I sized up the monster in front of me. Appius was short, shorter than me but muscular and dark. He had dark hair and his profile resembled the Jezuit priest's from _The Exorcist_. I couldn't believe this little man had tormented Eric for centuries and instinctively sent my viking some bonded comfort. The moment he felt it, he stopped and they both turned and eyed me.

"I see you have summoned my dinner," Appius leered and my skin crawled.

"You should have stayed with Matokeo Sookie," Eric said, sadness and regret pouring out of him as he faced his maker once more and begged. "Master, she is my bonded. We are pledged."

"Have you learned nothing?" Appius spat. "Our kind cares for no one. That thing is but a feed and a fuck."

Ok, now I was pissed. It was bad enough seeing a great vampire like Eric cower before his worthless maker but unwarranted insults? Well that was just rude. I marched over to the two vamps, consequences be damned!

"Hey!" I shouted and the Roman had the nerve to look surprised. "Didn't your mama teach you any manners? I have a name! Sookie Northman! And if that's a problem, you can take it up with The Pythoness and The Council."

"Sookie don't!" Eric said. His turmoil continued to crash into me but my growing rage consumed it. My light stayed hidden just below the surface but was dangerously close to unleashing its full wrath.

"You would be wise to listen to my child Vermin," Appius said menacingly.

Though I should have been terrified, I was not backing down. "And you would be wise to turn around and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of. I'll bet in life you were nothing more than one of Caesar's mindless minions that no one missed once you were gone. Contrary to your belief, you were then and are now, nothing but a selfish little man with a Napoleon Complex. Now I'll warn you one more time. Leave. Us. Alone!"

Appius' eyes narrowed and my temples pounded. That S.O.B. was attempting to glamour me. "YOU DARE WARN ME? I WILL FEAST ON YOUR BONES FOR YOUR OUTBURST!"

"Master."

"As you maker, I command you. BE SILENT!"

Eric began to choke and gag as if he was gasping for air and his body crumpled to the ground as blood began flowing from his ears and nose. Appius was pulling some kind of _Lord Voldemorte _mental torture which seemed to intensify the more Eric struggled. I tried to cast the shield but some invisible force held me back. Oh this shit was sooooo on!

"You know, you really are a crappy maker!" I snarled, hoping he'd let Eric go and focus his attention on me. "Your child has done everything you've ever required of him and for reasons beyond me, he genuinely respects you. You got a problem with me? Well I'm right here and I aint runnin'. So come on, Appius Old Boy. Take your best shot!"

"INSOLENT PEST!" the ancient vampire seethed as his fangs elongated enough to outgrow his mouth. "I WAS GOING TO GRANT YOU A QUICK DEATH BUT NOW, I WILL RELISH YOUR SUFFERING!" He released Eric from his mystical grip and looked down on the shell of a viking. Sneering evilly, he hissed. "You have forgotten your final lesson, Boy. Therefore, I command you to watch while I mount your blood bag. However, her female form repulses me so I will have her backside while I slowly drain her."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" I snapped and my body was instantly covered in a thin sheen of light.

Appius merely looked on with distain. "Parlor tricks do not frighten me, Hybrid." My eyebrows lifted almost completely off my face as the vampire smiled coldly. "You think I did not know? Neither fairy nor human will accept you in their worlds. You are a defect, a deformity and I suspect you have used your fairy tinted blood to ensnare my child. You will pay."

He was behind me before my mind could register he'd moved and he whispered hoarsely. "I'm going to enjoy this far more than that Roman peasant he once pined for." In what felt like slow motion, my pants were torn off and jagged fangs tore into my neck at the same moment I exploded.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed as my light engulfed us. Appius shrieked and stumbled backwards, holding his mouth. Though I hadn't killed him, his fangs had melted off and the open gum holes were violently spewing blood. His face and body were a cornucopia of blisters and hanging skin and the smell of burnt flesh hung in the air.

I remembered the light couldn't kill Pam because she was a part of Eric and quickly deduced the same magical law held true for Eric's pathetic maker. While he writhed and screamed in agony, I pulled my sword from its holster and heard him cry out. "Kill her Eric! As your maker, I comm…"

But it was too late. My survival instincts took over and with one swift stroke, I lopped off his head. It dropped into the snow, rolled before my feet and disintegrated into a bloody puddle.

I stood over what was left of Appius Livius Ocella, my body trembling, then dropped the sword and crouched down next to my viking. He just sat there, staring into the darkness. The bond had grown still, more so than it did when he was dead for the day. My adrenaline was still pumping so I grabbed his arms and violently shook.

"Eric!" I yelled. "Eric talk to me!" My viking remained frozen while hot tears streamed down my cold cheeks and the realization of what I'd just done hit me. I wrapped my arms around him and rested his head over my heart as I rocked, pleading in Old Norse. _"Please Husband. Come back to me. I love you."_

Time seemed to stand still. My mind had gone numb as had my lower body and I warmed myself to keep my skin from turning blue. I didn't care that I was half naked. I didn't care about anything except bringing my viking back from whatever mental Hell he still resided.

I heard a pop and The Oracle appeared with the B's behind her and in between them, The Pythoness. "Help him!" I sobbed as the two deities came to stand before me. The Pythoness sniffed the air and fixed her blind gaze on me.

"You have killed the last of my children," she said pointedly.

Images of Felipe De Castro's mutilated body flashed before my eyes and I meekly bowed my head, praying for mercy. "He attacked me." The A.P.'s spindly hand lifted and I cringed. _"Oh, God! This is it!"_

To my relief, the bony fingers landed on my head and patted. "Do not fear," she said. "Appius was a disappointment and unworthy of my gift. He disregarded the blood covenant and by extension, my direct order. You were within your rights and there will be no retribution."

Although I was grateful I wouldn't suffer the same fate as our former king, right now nothing was more important to me than my viking. "What about Eric?" I asked. "Why is he like this?"

"Your light put him in this state to spare him the pain of his maker's death," The Oracle answered softly. "He is quite comfortable and will wake soon."

"But Appius was horrible to Eric," I said perplexed. "If you saw how I found them…"

"He was still his maker," The A.P. replied. "He gave your viking life. He taught him to survive. Their blood was entwined and when that tie was forever broken, your bonded would have felt pain like none he'd ever known. You have spared him."

When I realized what she was saying, I felt both tremendous relief and guilt. Though I'd spared Eric, I'd killed her child, broken their connection and hurt her. "I'm sorry Ma'am." It was the only thing I could say.

The A.P. slowly cast her head towards the sky. "I have known this day was coming for a long time Child," she said resolutely. "But thank you for your humanity. We will speak of this no more."

"Come," The Oracle said, lifting me into a comforting embrace. "We will move the viking to your sanctuary." Eric's body floated off the ground and followed us as we trudged back through the snow.

I glanced behind me once more and saw the A.P. still standing by the remains of her child, now flaking away in the wind. Her head turned, gave me a slight nod, then she and the B's sort of rolled up into themselves like window shades and vanished.

The Oracle's presence soothed my rattled nerves as we crossed the border and made our way to the cottage. I didn't know how to feel but hoped Eric would forgive me when he learned I'd offed his dad. A shitty dad, but still. Only after I'd draped a blanket over my viking's catatonic body, did my teacher speak.

"You have done well Sookie, just as I knew you would," she praised.

"Wait a minute," I said sharply. "_Appius_ was my test?"

"Yes Child and you passed with flying colors." I couldn't believe she was smiling and my anger bubbled up all over again.

"You knew!" I accused. "You knew all along Appius was coming and what would happen once he found us. You never said a word. Why the hell did you do that?"

The Oracle eyed me wisely. "Sookie, life is not a multiple choice exam. There will be great conflicts in your future and you must be prepared ALWAYS! The magic kept Appius confused, but once you crossed the border, he began tracking Eric's blood. It took him this long because the minute you reentered, the connection was lost. Since you didn't stray often, it gave you the time you needed to be ready." She paused and looked me strait in the eye. "If you think I would have allowed him to violate you, you are wrong. I was prepared to intervene if you couldn't or wouldn't fight back. I know you are angry with me now but in time, you will understand my reasons."

"The B's," I asked directly. "Did they know?"

"No. They were only aware of Appius once he'd entered the area." While I wrapped my head around what she'd shared, she took my hands in hers.

"Our work here is done. My gifts to you are this sanctuary, which you and your viking can utilize whenever you need shelter from life's storms, and this." She placed what looked like a small snuff box in my palm and my body instantly warmed and relaxed. "It is a cluviel dor," she explained. "A love token. I made it myself. It took me many years to finish."

I'd never heard of a cluviel dor but this one was solid gold with mother of pearl inlay. It was beautiful even if I had no idea what it was. I looked at The Oracle with questioning eyes and she answered.

"It will grant a single wish but not for anything general like world peace." She glanced at Eric. "You must use it for someone you love. Something personal, and know this. The magic held within it is very powerful." She placed a gentle kiss upon my forehead. "My time has ended and I am returning to The Great Void. My sister will arrange your passage home."

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" I asked, my eyes welling up. Even if I didn't agree with her testing philosophy, she'd been my mentor and friend and I didn't want to say goodbye. I'd said far to many already.

"I'll always be with you Sookie," she said, reaching out and touching my cheek to catch a tear. "And one day, our paths will cross again. I promise."

"Thank you," I squeaked. "For everything."

"It has been my privilege." And with that, she disappeared.

"Sookie?"

I spun around to see Eric reaching for me.

"I'm here," I said, crawling into his arms and he covered my face with kisses. A tidal wave of relief, surprise, joy but most of all, love touched every part of my body and Eric's embrace tightened.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled back. "Appius. He didn't…harm you?" he asked, eyeing me intently.

"No. I am fine," I reassured.

"But he bit you," Eric countered, pointing to the marks on my neck.

"He didn't get much," I replied softly.

Eric was quiet but the bond told me he understood. I gave him his time to process what this meant and when he did, his happiness consumed me.

"I. Am. Free!" he said gleefully, gripping my head and planting an earth shattering kiss.

"So, you're not mad at all?" I asked, when I finally caught a breath. I figured there had to be some part of him that mourned Appius. As the Pythoness had said, he was still Eric's maker.

"Angry that you have ended a millennia of slavery?" Eric said, practically giddy. "Not a chance! You have made me my true master and I intend to thank you RIGHT NOW!"

He pushed himself inside me just to prove his point and kissed me with a passion so wild, both sets of my lips quivered. "My Lover," he whispered, thrusting deeply and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped me.

Eric thanked me thoroughly for the next several hours and by the time he finished, my bones had turned to jelly. Bliss didn't even come near to describing how I felt. My viking had healed the last of my wounds and was standing to lift my sated body off the floor, when something caught his attention.

"What is this Lover?" he asked, pointing to the cluviel dor and I smiled.

"It's a love token."

* * *

><p><strong>Could anyone tell there was no love lost for Appius? Seriously, I really don't like brutal gore but I just had to give it to the little shit. <strong>

**We're in the home stretch now. The next update will be the final chapter. We'll find out what Eric experienced while he was out of it and yes, the cluviel dor will be used. Care to make any speculations? **

***REVIEWS ARE LIKE HALLMARK CARDS. YOU CARE ENOUGH TO SEND THE VERY BEST***

**Peace!**

**Hippy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here we are. The final chapter. There is mention of something that happened in Dead Guy, chapter 17 in case you need clarification. I want to thank each and every one of you who took this journey with me. Without your continued support, I might have flaked out and given up when the nasty writer's block attacked. Y'all are AWESOME!**

*_Disclaimer : I own nothing!* _

Chapter 15

Eric inquisitively picked up the golden box, handed it to me and leveled his steely gaze on mine. "Who has given you this token?" A hint of jealousy rippled through the bond.

"The Oracle," I clarified, then added. "But it's not for me. It's for you."

Those gorgeous brows arched high on my viking's head and he smiled. "I'm intrigued," he replied. "Is the letter for me too?"

Now I was the confused one. "Letter…What letter?"

Eric plucked a folded sheet of paper I was sure hadn't been there before and plopped it on top of the cluviel dor. "You can open it while you dine My Lover," he rasped, nuzzling my neck. "I took more than I should. You were irresistible."

"And here I thought my weakness was caused by the battering ram between your legs," I quipped.

"You wonder why my ego is so big, Dear One," Eric laughed, shaking his head as he carried me into the cavern. Tenderly, he sat me at the table then fetched a plate of filet mignon, lobster tails with drawn butter, baked potato and broccoli. He'd also selected some kind of fancy French wine and lovingly poured me a glass. "Eat," he instructed. "I must check my e-mail and take care of some business." He placed a gentle kiss on the pulse of my neck before zipping away and I immediately opened the letter.

_Sookie,_

_I've realized in my hasty retreat, I left you with more questions than answers. Therefore, I will address the one's I believe will make the most difference to you as you ponder what to ask of the cluviel dor._

_First and foremost, the cluviel dor does not utilize black magic. Do not fear a hidden, dark agenda for you will not find it. This token is the epitome of all that is good and true in love. Your husband's heart will guide you._

_Second, your viking will most likely want to guarantee you eternal life. Do not waste your wish as it is not necessary. When I touched you the night you took his bullet, I gifted you with a life span more appropriate for a fairy. I do not know the hour of your death, however, the centuries will be but mere months to your fairy aging body and regular infusions of your vampire's blood will further slow the process. Your outward appearance will stay young and untouched except for your hair which will slowly silver and whiten. You will know when it is time to give up this life and cross over to the next._

_Third, the cluviel dor cannot permanently change physiology. Therefore, you cannot wish your viking human for anything more than a single day. Even then, he will retain some part of his vampire self. The same law applies to you though I doubt you have any interest in becoming undead._

_Finally, you cannot wish for a baby or bring someone back from the dead . Life chooses when to manifest. It will not be beholden to magic._

_I hope I have given you the guidelines you need to make an informed decision and have every faith that you and your viking will not do it lightly._

_Teacher._

This certainly was a lot to digest. I was grateful The Oracle had sent "The Idiots Guide to The Cluviel Dor," though how it arrived in our cottage was a magical mystery I didn't want to solve. I'd been so caught up in the multiple orgasms Eric provided earlier, I wouldn't have noticed an elephant stampede. The thought of someone watching us, accidentally or no, was mortifying. As I stared at the sheet of paper, my thoughts were so all consuming, I failed to hear the vampire in the house sneak up on me.

"Interesting read?" Eric asked, directly behind my ear.

"JESUS CHRISTMAS!" I yelped, swatting him over the head. "You tryin' to give me a heart attack?"

"Never!" Eric smirked. "I thought you'd heard me, Lover. Apparently, whatever is in that letter has you riveted. May I?" he asked with an outstretched hand.

"Sure," I said, passing the letter to him while my heart rate stabilized. "Let me finish my meal and then we'll discuss it over a luxurious bath."

"I look forward to it," Eric growled and his eyes raked over my skin, causing me to shiver.

"Don't get to excited Honey," I said. "My body needs some recovery time. I'm sore as hell!" Immediately, Eric spun me around, nicked his finger and slipped it inside me, effectively healing my achy love canal.

"Better?" he asked, his finger beginning a slow in and out movement as lust trickled through the bond.

"Much," I sighed. "But you need to stop that. My food is getting cold."

"Killjoy," he teased, removing the offending digit and licking it provocatively. "You are so sweet, My Lover."

"Yeah, and I'll give you a belly ache if you don't stop the innuendos," I giggled. "You're the one who was insistent I eat, remember?"

"True," he nodded. "But you're so delectable when you're naked. I can't help myself."

"Maybe the wardrobe has a burka I could borrow."

"I would rip it to shreds, Min Älskling Fru. Your body is too beautiful to hide."

Smiling, I let him have the last word and leisurely finished my meal while Eric got caught up on all things cluviel dor. I glanced over a few times, gauging his reaction and though his face remained stony, the bond was ten shades of happy. As I stuffed the last piece of lobster into my mouth, Eric swept me into his arms and licked a small drop of butter from my lips.

"Now we celebrate!" he said, spinning me around.

"Whoa there Viking," I laughed. "You're making me dizzy and nauseous."

"Forgive me Lover," Eric replied. "But knowing your life won't be cut short makes me very happy!" The Gracious Plenty poked at my side, seconding the notion.

"I'm glad you're happy cause you're indefinitely stuck with me," I giggled as we made our way to the bathroom and Eric poured some vanilla scented oil into the steaming water. "But now I have no idea what to wish for."

"There are many things I can think of," Eric leered. My body involuntarily shuddered as want and need flowed through me.

"I'm sure you can Honey," I replied, flooding him with my own desire. "But we only get one shot so we need to be smart about this. And don't even think I'll wish you to be the Grand High Pubah of vamps cause it aint gonna happen. It would take up to much of your time and I've become very selfish when it comes to you."

Eric burst out laughing so hard, his body shook. "Lover, though I enjoy the perks of being a Sheriff, I don't want to be burdened by the responsibilities that would come with being a _Grand High Pubah_. I've had many opportunities to become king but prefer my more autonomous position."

"Well then, how can I help you?" I asked, settling into the tub.

Eric pulled me towards him so that I straddled his lap and kissed me again. Deeply. "You've already done more for me than anyone in either of my lifetimes. When Appius grabbed you, I thought you were dead and when I saw you in the sun, welcoming me with open arms, I was convinced I'd met the true death as well."

"So, I was with you when you were…_away?_"

"Oh yes Lover," he replied as we soaped each other. "We were having a picnic by the pond. The air was warm and the sun was shining on your face as we made love. You told me we'd never be separated again. I thought I must truly be dead since the sun failed to cause an adverse reaction and I ate a piece of your grandmother's chicken. It was beautiful. YOU were beautiful!"

This was a surprise since I figured he'd just been held in limbo, but was happy the dream me comforted him when I couldn't. "I'm glad my light sent you someplace nice," I said. "The Pythoness said you would've been hurt beyond words if you'd been conscious when Appius died."

"She was here?"

"Yes. She showed up along with the B's and The Oracle shortly after our altercation."

"Thank you for sparing me Lover, though I'm sorry I couldn't help you and that you witnessed my…subservience to my maker." Eric trailed off and a fresh wave of shame escaped him.

"Don't!" I said, eyeballing my viking as I filled him with love and respect. "If anything, it fueled my hatred of Appius even more. He was disgusting Eric! I don't know how you suffered through a thousand years of his bullshit when I couldn't stand two minutes of it."

"How did you…terminate him?"

"Do you really want to know?" Eric nodded and I thought it best to deliver the news like I was ripping off a Band-Aid, quick and to the point. "My light failed to kill him because of his blood tie to you so I cut off his head."

"I knew you'd be a formidable sword woman," Eric said proudly.

"I had an excellent teacher," I replied, claiming his lips, equally as proud. The Gracious Plenty pushed through my folds and I welcomed it again and again and again. Shortly before dawn, we left the tub and laid our sated bodies to rest.

"I could wish the memories of Appius away," I offered in the silent darkness.

"No Lover," Eric answered as his hand traveled lightly up and down my arm. "I've already experienced memory loss and do not wish to repeat it. Although I understand your need to take away my painful past, it is mine to own. Appius may not have been the kind, fatherly figure you would have wanted for me, but I wouldn't have survived this long without his guidance. Besides, there is something else I want."

The bond hummed anticipation as the fire roared to life and Eric looked directly into my eyes. "Let me see the sunshine on your skin and feel it on my back while you yield to me."

I couldn't believe my ears. Eric Northman, Vampire Extraordinaire, wanted a glimpse of his former humanity. "Honey, you do realize what you're asking," I said, careful not to reveal my own excitement. I loved my viking just as he was but the chance to meet the man who became the vampire made me positively ecstatic.

"We've been advised it would only last a day," he replied. "The Pythoness sent word we will return home in three nights' time. If we are to do this, let it be here within the safety of our sanctuary."

"Maybe we should hold onto the cluviel dor," I argued even if I didn't want to. "We might need it. I mean, who knows what's going on in Shreveport and having a magical backup could come in handy."

"It seems my pragmatic mind has influenced you," he smiled. "However, if we take the cluviel dor home, we run the risk of it being stolen. This was a gift and we should use it as it was intended. I can't explain why, but something compels me to do this." He paused as his fingers invaded me for the umpteenth time tonight and I caught my breath. "I want to be inside you when it happens."

I had no problem with his request but searched the bond and my husband's eyes for any sign of hesitation. There was none. Instead, I found determination and hope as he positioned my body under his. Even though this was completely unexpected, there was no doubt his mind was made up.

"Wait," I said, before I lost myself completely. "What about birth control? From what you've told me, human Eric wasn't known for shooting blanks."

"Lover," he whispered lightly as the Gracious Plenty slid inside me and began a slow and steady thrust. "I'm flattered by your concern, but the letter states I'll retain part of my vampirism and we can't ask for a baby. It will be fine."

"But what if…OH!..it's not, Eric? It could happen…YES!…and having a baby would be…RIGHT THERE!…a big adjustment. Abortion is not an option for me."

Eric suddenly stilled, his eyes bore into my soul and the bond filled with love and devotion as his hands encased my face. "Min Älskling Fru, I would never be so cruel as to demand you slaughter our unborn child. I'm not familiar with what is expected of today's fathers but would be willing to learn. Though I am a killer by nature, if we were fated with such a gift, I would love it as fiercely as I love you. Any human or supe who dared try to cause our child harm would suffer a long and torturous death."

"Of course, being the only vampire in the world who'd managed to impregnate a human would bring huge bragging rights," I teased although I was touched beyond words.

"Yes," he agreed and began moving again, touching all the right places. The combination of his heartfelt statement and the delicious thrusts had me teetering on the edge. "We are speaking in hypotheticals, Lover. Do this for me," he prompted, stroking my body into submission. "Do it now." The kiss that followed removed my last shred of sanity.

My hand swung blindly until it found the cluviel dor. Holding it against us, I locked eyes with my viking and wished. "Eric Northman, for the next twenty-four hours, you will be human." The box began to glow and as Eric's thrusts became more forceful, I felt his body slowly warm.

The cluviel dor dropped to the floor as I wrapped my arms around my viking's back and held on while he furiously pounded. It felt like he was a marathon runner in the last minute sprint and he was taking me with him. The Gracious Plenty swelled and with a savage groan he yelled, "Sookie!" and we crossed the finish line together.

As my senses returned, I noticed tiny beads of sweat dripping from my viking's forehead and watched in awe as Eric took his first breath in a thousand years. Simultaneously, his heart began beating and his skin flushed. I couldn't say what I'd expected. Maybe that he'd clutch his chest dramatically or cough out ancient dust particles, but this process seemed very peaceful. Eric lay on his back, eyes closed and as I witnessed his chest rise and fall rhythmically, the bond vanished. It wasn't like he was dead for the day or when he'd checked out during the Appius fiasco. The bond simply ceased to exist and I felt a profound loss as though half of me was missing. I knew Eric felt it too because his eyes snapped open and he reached for my hand.

"It is only temporary," he whispered. It was meant to reassure me so I held back the tears that threatened to drown his special moment.

"How do you feel?" I asked, turning away so I could further pull myself together as his warm fingers interlocked with mine.

"Alive," he answered. _"And I have to piss."_

"Do you know how to use the toilet?"

The innocuous question shocked my viking right off the bed, albeit slower than either of us was used to. "You heard that?"

"Of course I heard it Eric," I answered, wondering why it had spooked him. "It's your fault I know Old Norse cuss words."

"But, I didn't speak Lover," he replied while scratching his head and his balls. Some male quirks are so inherently human. "I thought my mind would remain closed to you."

"Well, you were wrong," I smirked, feeling oddly superior in this situation. "So do you?"

"Do I what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Know how to use the toilet?"

"I think I can figure it out," he smiled and I couldn't help but stand and run my fingers over his teeth. His fangs were noticeably absent.

"Are they in there?" I asked.

Eric paused a moment then shook his head. "No."

"And are you ok with that?"

"Remember Lover, it's just for today," he said, sauntering back into the bathroom. He was handling this human thing really well and I had to give him props. I don't think I'd have been as laissez-faire about the situation if our roles were reversed and I'd just risen a vampire, even if I'd asked for it.

We took turns caring for our human needs and right after I helped him brush and floss, Eric announced he was hungry. Instinctively, I grabbed my razor, willing to help him feed but he pulled the blade from my grasp. "I don't want blood," he said almost as amazed as me.

"What did you like to eat before, Honey?"

Eric cocked his head to the side and thought a moment. "I don't remember liking anything in particular," he replied after searching his memories. "We always ate what was available. In this matter Lover, I'll defer to you."

The Southern hostess in me kicked into high gear and I happily scampered off to the alcove and retrieved the biggest breakfast I could carry. I returned with an enormous platter filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, pancakes, corned beef hash, hash browns, toast with butter and jelly, biscuits and gravy, cinnamon rolls, coffee, hot tea, hot chocolate, orange juice, cranberry juice and a V-8. Since he only had one day, I wanted him to try a variety of things. I never dreamed he'd polish off every last bit of it and ask for more.

"My, you are quite the viking," I teased as I sent the platter back through the Food-O-Matic. "How about we let what you've already inhaled settle while we watch the sun rise."

Though I could no longer feel him, the look of pure joy that splashed across Eric's face was undeniable. "I'd like that," he said softly.

I ran to the wardrobe and pulled out a blanket, extra dark sunglasses and some SPF 70 sunscreen. "If you're going to strut around naked all day," I said, answering Eric's unspoken question. "We're going to slather you in this. I won't have you spending the rest of eternity looking like a dead lobster. Here," I added and handed him the shades. "Your eyes might be sensitive too."

Eric smiled. _"You take such good care of me wife,"_ he thought.

"Likewise," I replied, taking his hand. We reached the front door and although this was as exciting as a trip to Disney World, I hesitated. "Why don't I drape the blanket over you, just in case."

"Lover, you worry to much," Eric chided. "I will be fine." He opened the door and we stepped outside.

The horizon was just starting to brighten as we spread our blanket by the pond. "Listen" he said, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Eric hadn't heard the sounds of a waking world in a millennia and seeing his enthusiasm made me appreciate them all the more. I snuggled up next to him and pressed my ear against his chest, reveling in the sound of his heartbeat. His mind was a flurry of activity so much so, I had to put up my shields. It didn't bother me though. In the short time I'd listened in, I found Eric to be an open book. Everything he thought about me, I'd already heard ten times over.

The sun was now coming into view and Eric stared wide eyed. "It's so much brighter than I remembered," he said and his whole body tilted, welcoming the warmth. I, on the other hand, was to busy making sure he wasn't going to start smoking and burst into flames. When he remained unharmed, I sat back and enjoyed watching him take everything in.

"You are so beautiful," I mused. "Would you mind if I took some pictures? I never want to forget this."

Eric thought a minute and I caught the mental back and forth before he spoke. "You must promise never to show them to anyone, Lover. If word got out I'd spent the day in the sun, others might think it was a result of drinking your blood. That would not bode well for either of us. Though you are capable of defending yourself, it would mean unnecessary bloodshed and I know you don't care for it."

"I swear I'll keep them private and I'll never tell anyone about today."

"Good," he replied. "I want this to be just for us. Not even Pam will know."

"Are you sure about that? She'll be real mad if she ever finds out," I advised.

"She'd get over it."

"Yeah, but not before abusing your AMEX black card."

Eric laughed. "True. I'd have to buy her a new house to hold all the shoes she'd purchase."

"Does Pam like me or does she just tolerate my existence for your sake?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted the answer.

"I think at first, you were an oddity to her. Until I met you, she and I often shared our…meals. She didn't understand why I'd become so possessive of a human, particularly one as mouthy as you," he said and paused for a kiss before adding, "such a pretty mouth too." I blushed as he continued. "Though she will never admit it, you are the only woman she deems worthy of me. Her pranks are her way of showing she cares."

"You know, I still owe her big time for the translation tampering," I giggled and Eric snorted.

"Good luck, Lover. Pamela is very smart and can spot a set up a mile away."

"Then I'll just have to lull her into a false sense of security while I plot my revenge," I said, rubbing my hands together like an evil cartoon villain.

"If anyone can take my prodigy down a notch, it's you Dear One," Eric said and his hand brushed across my breast. "But enough about Pam, I'm feeling…"

"Horney," I finished.

"Eric's brow rose as well as a very prominent piece of his lower anatomy. "Are you reading my mind again Lover?"

"Don't need to," I replied, glancing at his lap while absentmindedly licking my lips. "Your feelings are quite obvious. Can I help you with that?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he grinned.

Gently, I was urged to lie on my back as my viking planted one hell of a kiss on me. It was so good, my nipples hardened and his hands took that as an open invitation to play with them. Human or vampire, Eric was a masterful make out artist and I did my best to return his expert affections. After a while, he abandoned my lips and began slowly working his way over my entire body, licking here, suckling there until I was shaking and begging to be filled. Smiling deviously, he rolled us over, placed me on top and ordered me to fuck him.

"When you put it that way," I mewed, "how can I refuse?" With that, I sank down onto him, inch by glorious inch. When I was fully seated, I began to rock, slow and steady at first but gradually becoming frenzied. The sensation was wonderful and different. I wasn't used to warm Eric and the heat between us could ignite a bonfire. His massive hands clamped my backside and he rolled us again.

"So perfect," Eric grunted, treating me to the long, deep strokes I loved and I was carried away on wave after wave of exquisite bliss. When it was over, we both were gasping for air. Slyly, Eric turned towards me and wiggled his brows. "You want to go again?" he asked, pointing to a re-aroused Gracious Plenty.

"Guess we know what part of you remained vampire," I laughed, "and I'll always want to go again with you."

We made love all the rest of the day, periodically taking breaks to recharge and refuel. Eric loved every kind of food I gave him and I marveled at the quantity he could put away. We attempted to skinny dip but the pond was still ice cold. When I made a comment regarding _shrinkage, _Eric was not amused and proved that label was never meant for him. Time passed quickly and before I knew it, we were lying in bed again, waiting for Eric to die. I felt a pang of sadness saying goodbye to my human viking but when the bond reemerged, it was quickly erased.

"Thank you for today Lover," Eric whispered, our bodies entwined. "I'll remember it forever."

"Your welcome," I sighed. "It was my pleasure but I'm glad you're all you again."

"So am I," he concurred. "I love you, Min Älskling Fru."

"I love you too," I replied and we both slipped into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

I awoke late the next afternoon and padded to the computer where I logged on and sent my final e-mail.

_Dear Amelia,_

_My big fat vamp honeymoon has run its course. Put the Bud on ice. We're coming home._

_Love,_

_Sookie_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, before anyone picks up the torch and pitchfork, let me explain Eric's actions. When Sookie felt his shame, it wasn't because of the particular sexual act he'd engaged in. It was because she'd seen him powerless and therefore, weak. Regarding the cluviel dor: He'd just been through a great trauma, saw his chance to safely rediscover his human side and took it. Yeah. Yeah, I know this is very AU but I'm moving in that direction. Besides, if millions of people accept Alan Ball's crappy fanfiction, I hope the few hundred of you following this story will cut me some slack.<strong>

**If you're not ready to abandon ship and haven't already done so, please add me to your author alerts. I'll begin posting the next story in their saga the first week of December. **

**Again, thanks to all of you who took the time to review. It's been an honor entertaining you.**

**Peace!**

**Hippy**


End file.
